UntilDawn
by just-one-dream
Summary: Un an après la mort tragique de Luffy et Sabo, Ace réinvite ses amis au chalet dans le but de rendre hommage à ses frères. Cependant, plus d'une personne vit dans les montagnes enneigées, aucune n'étant très amicale... et le plus petit battement d'aile d'un papillon peut provoquer une tempête des semaines plus tard...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis super heureuse de vous retrouver pour le commencement d'une nouvelle fiction (bordel, ça fait un an que je n'ai rien publié, ça fait tellement bizarre). Je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire (d'ailleurs, elle n'est pas encore finie) et j'espère que ça se ressentira à la lecture.**

 **Elle est inspirée du jeu vidéo Until Dawn, donc les connaisseurs reconnaîtront certainement des éléments de l'histoire.** **Au niveau du rating M, il ne se justifie pas dés le début, mais le sang arrive très vite, vous pouvez me croire. Si vous n'aimez pas ça, que vous ne supportez pas la mort de personnages que vous aimez, vous devriez partir tout de suite.**

 **Au niveau du rythme de diffusion, on se retrouvera NORMALEMENT une fois par semaine mais rien n'est sûr, vu que la fac... Eh bien... C'est la fac !**

 **Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda et Until Dawn est un jeu vidéo développé par Supermassive Games. A mon grand regret, je ne possède donc ni l'un, ni l'autre.**

 **On commence en douceur avec le prologue. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« -J'ai cru que nous étions proches. Après la mort de ses frères, il est venu me parler. Il a dit que j'étais la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre. Et… Je l'ai bêtement cru.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-J'avais confiance, et je n'aurais pas du. »

…

« -Si vous avez besoin d'aide…

-Je vais bien.

-Parfois, après un tel choc…

-Je vous dis que je vais bien. »

…

« Je l'ai frappé. J'ai cru que c'était lui qui avait tué ***, alors je l'ai frappé. »

…

« -L'homme qui vous suivez, vous avez cru qu'il vous voulez du mal. Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il eu cette impression ?

-Euh… Oui, sûrement.

-Est-il possible qu'ils l'aient tué ?

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. Vous ne comprenez pas. »

…

« -Je me moque que vous ne me croyez pas, parce que vous finirez par y croire : Vous devez aller dans les mines.

-Pourquoi devons-nous y aller ?

-…J'ai vu ce qui se trouvait dans les mines, et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour oublier. »

…

« -C'est *** qui est venu me chercher. Il est venu pour moi. Comment est-ce qu'il va ? Il va bien ? Il est vivant au moins ?

-Calmez-vous…

-Pitié dites-moi qu'il va bien. Pitié. »

…

« -J'avais envie de sauver tout le monde. J'avais envie qu'on s'en sorte tous…

-Pourquoi n'avait vous pas réussi ?

-… La vie s'est acharnée contre nous. Le destin…on ne peut pas le changer.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Ce qui s'est passé était déjà écrit. La vie s'est amusée à nous donner des bouffées d'espoir, à nous faire croire qu'on pourrait s'en sortir. Puis elle nous a détruit, elle nous a piétiné sans aucune pitié. »

…

« -Est-ce que vous croyez qu'on méritait ce qui nous est arrivé ?

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière… C'était de notre faute. C'est nous qui sommes les responsables de la mort de *** et ***. Alors est-ce qu'au fond, on ne méritait pas ça ? »

…

« -Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé *** ?

-Non.

-…Il est mort.

-Ce n'est pas sûr, on peut encore…

-Je l'aimais pas, on se disputait tout le temps, mais là, j'aurai vraiment aimé voir sa gueule de con… Oh putain, il est mort. »

…

« Il voulait se venger. Et c'était normal, tout était de notre faute. Nous avons été les victimes de sa vengeance. Il a été la victime de sa vengeance. »

…

« Il a arrêté de prendre ses médicaments, alors la haine qu'il ressentait envers nous est ressortie et il a fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. D'un côté… Je pense que je ne lui en veux pas. Je veux dire… *** et *** étaient ses piliers, sa raison de vivre, et ils sont morts à cause de nous. C'était normal qu'il souhaite se venger. »

…

« -Et ***, il va bien ?

-…Je suis désolé, nous venons de retrouver son corps.

-Non. Non, c'est pas possible. »

…

« Ca faisait un an depuis la mort de ses frères. Il a dit qu'il voulait nous réinviter, qu'il serait heureux si on revenait, que ce serait une sorte d'hommage. Et ça a tourné au carnage. Nous n'avons rien pu faire, nous étions tellement impuissants. »

…

 _Extraits des rapports des survivants de l'accident sur BlackWood Montain, au chalet des Gol._

* * *

Il est dit que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tôt si vous laissez des reviews... C'est une rumeur mais bon, ça vaut la peine d'essayer !

J.O.D


	2. Chapitre 1

BONJOUR A TOUS ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? J'espère ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le premier chapitre d'Until Dawn ! Pour répondre à la review de Pomme, eh bien déjà merci ! C'est très gentil de laisser une review, et Boa Hancock eh bien... Personne n'est vraiment épargné dans le jeu, et personne ne sera vraiment épargné pour cette fiction. Quant aux différents personnages, tu vas avoir un début de réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère te revoir sur ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture

* * *

« Salut à tous… Ok, ouais, on va la refaire… SALUT A TOUS ! C'est vraiment énorme de tous vous retrouver cette année. Bon alors pour commencer, je voudrais vous dire que je suis super content de retrouver tous mes potes pour la virée hivernale annuelle de Blackwood ! Donc… Je… En fait, je voudrais prendre une seconde pour aborder le sujet sensible. Je sais que vous vous faites tous du souci pour moi. Et je sais que ce sera sûrement dur de retourner sur place après ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier. Mais… Je tiens à vous dire une chose : Ca me touche. Ca me touche énormément qu'on fasse ça, et je… Et je sais à quel point Luffy et Sabo seraient touchés s'ils nous voyaient tous réunis ici pour leur rendre hommage. J'ai envie de passer du bon temps avec chacun d'entre vous, de partager avec vous des moments inoubliables, et… Je le fais pour mes frères vous voyez ? Ok donc, on fait la fête comme des dingues ! Et on va faire en sorte que cette soirée reste gravée dans les mémoires ! Ok ? C'est parti ! »

Ace regarda la caméra une dernière fois avant de s'avancer pour arrêter de filmer. Il repassa rapidement la séquence qu'il avait tournée et un sourire prit place sur son visage. Ce message était parfait, et aucun de ses amis ne pourrait refuser de venir pour la virée hivernale. Non, personne ne refuserait. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. Ils se sentaient tous coupable, alors forcément qu'ils allaient revenir. Ils _étaient_ tous coupables, alors c'était sûr qu'ils allaient revenir. Un meurtrier revient toujours sur les lieux de son crime après tout.

« _Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de leur faute…_ »

Le regard du brun changea alors que son visage se tordait en une grimace. Il n'aimait pas quand son frère n'était pas d'accord avec lui. La voix résonnait encore dans sa tête, légèrement moins grave que la sienne mais beaucoup plus assurée. Ace soupira.

« C'est de leur faute Sabo. Tout est de leur faute. »

La voix d'Ace résonna dans le chalet, brisant l'horrible silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'il avait fini de filmer. Un soupir retentit dans la tête du jeune homme, montrant le désaccord du blond. Cependant, Sabo n'ajouta rien d'autre. Ca ne servait à rien d'argumenter face à une tête de mule pareille. Semblant comprendre le raisonnement de son frère, Ace crut bon d'ajouter

« S'ils n'avaient pas fait ça, vous ne seriez pas morts toi et Lu' ! »

Encore une fois, le brun n'obtenu aucune réponse. A croire que son frère avait décidé de se plonger dans un mutisme horriblement dérangeant. Ca faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre constamment ses deux frères. En fait, ça avait commencé après leurs morts. Et, quant il pensait, il se disait qu'il avait de la chance. S'il n'avait pas commencé à les entendre, il se serait retrouvé seul. Et s'il y avait une chose que le brun détestait, c'était la solitude.

« _Tu es méchant Ace._ »

Le brun soupira, quand ce n'était pas un, c'était l'autre. Quelques fois, il aurait aimé que ses frères acceptent juste ses choix, et ne discutent pas ses décisions. Ca lui faciliterait grandement la vie. Et sa vengeance serait terriblement plus simple.

« -T'es sérieux Lu' ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu vas leur pardonner pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait l'année dernière ?

- _Ce n'était qu'une blague, ils ne voulaient pas me faire de mal._ »

Foutu petit frère trop gentil qui pardonnait à tout le monde, et à n'importe quelle merde. Le problème c'est que la dite merde avait été responsable de sa mort cette fois-ci. Et ça, même si Luffy pouvait le pardonner, ce n'était pas le cas d'Ace qui avait décidé que les personnes responsables de la mort de ses frères allaient payer. Ils allaient souffrir et supplier un quelconque Dieu de les épargner. Mais ils auraient beau prier, personne ne viendrait les sauver. Cette virée hivernale serait leur dernière.

Toujours seul dans le chalet de ses parents, Ace envoya la vidéo à ses sept anciens amis : Zoro, Hancock, Thatch, Nami, Sanji, Robin et Marco.

* * *

Zoro termina une nouvelle fois de regarder la vidéo. Ca faisait une bonne semaine qu'il l'avait reçue et il n'avait toujours pas répondu à Ace. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ça faisait déjà un an. Un an que les deux frères étaient morts. Un an qu'il se voilait la face, pour ne pas réaliser qu'en faisant le con, il avait perdu deux personnes qu'il chérissait particulièrement. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux teintés et commença à répondre à son ami. Répondre qu'il était super heureux de revenir, que c'était une bonne idée, et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour ramener la boisson. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé répondre qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il avait été invité à une quelconque cérémonie et qu'il était vraiment désolé. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que ça faisait un an depuis la mort de Luffy et Sabo, et que ça aurait été lâche de se dérober. Zoro attrapa un grand sac et fourra les affaires nécessaires pour une semaine. Il avait déjà acheté son billet, preuve que, même s'il avait voulu répondre négativement à l'invitation, il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Direction BlackWood Montain pour la virée hivernale donc.

* * *

Hancock ajusta une dernière fois sa robe avant de s'asseoir dans la voiture de sa sœur. Ses nombreux sacs étaient dans le coffre, accompagnés des palettes de maquillage, de ses chargeurs et de tout le nécessaire pour une survie dans le milieu hostile qu'était une montagne enneigée. La voiture démarra et la jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre. Sa sœur semblait avoir comprit qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler puisqu'elle restait silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur la route. Ca faisait un an depuis que Luffy et Sabo étaient morts, depuis que les deux frères étaient morts, et leurs corps n'avaient toujours pas été retrouvés. C'était glauque. Et d'un côté, Hancock espérait que les corps puissent être trouvés, ça pourrait peut-être lui permettre de faire son deuil. De faire le deuil du seul homme qu'elle avait aimé mais qui ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Son billet dans la main, la jeune femme regardait le paysage défiler derrière la vitre. Après un an, elle allait pouvoir retourner au lieu où elle avait tout perdu… Dans l'espoir de tout recommencer. BlackWood Montain n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, Boa Hancock arrivait !

* * *

Thatch termina rapidement la préparation de son sandwich et parti embrasser ses parents et sa petite sœur. Haruta avait voulu venir avec lui avec BlackWood Montain mais leurs parents avaient catégoriquement refusé. Déjà que lui, il avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour obtenir l'autorisation d'y aller malgré la mort des deux frères… Ils avaient peur et c'était normal, depuis que Thatch avait reçu la vidéo d'Ace, ses parents s'étaient énormément renseignés et ils avaient découverts qu'un certain Sakazuki s'était échappé après 16 années de prison. Alors d'accord, ce n'était pas très rassurant, mais Thatch n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ne pas y aller. Ca faisait un an depuis que Luffy et Sabo étaient morts, et Ace avait besoin de soutient. Il posa son unique sac sur ses épaules. Il était loin d'avoir l'habitude de s'encombrer et il était inutile de prendre ses ustensiles de cuisine puisque tout était présent dans le chalet. Il attrapa rapidement son bus et se dirigea vers la gare, écouteurs sur les oreilles. Une musique démarra. Thatch serait bientôt de retour à BlackWood Montain.

* * *

Nami essuya rapidement ses larmes alors que la vidéo qu'Ace avait envoyée s'achevait une nouvelle fois. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de ressasser le passé. Ce qu'il s'était passé, la mort des deux frères, n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. La jeune rousse passa un peu d'eau sur son visage. La mort de Luffy, accompagnée par celle de Sabo l'an dernier, l'avait anéantie. Et continuer de sourire devant ses amis avait été horriblement dur. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle le fasse parce que ce n'était pas elle qui avait été la plus touché. Oh ça non. La mort de Luffy et Sabo avait détruit Ace. Les quelques parcelles de son esprit qui tenaient en place avaient été brisées après le drame. Les piliers du brun étaient morts, et il mourrait peu à peu. Alors Nami souriait. Parce qu'elle voulait soutenir son ami. La rousse reprit son souffle et regarda son billet pour BlackWood Montain. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Une virée hivernale l'attendait.

* * *

Sanji gardait les fixés sur son portable, attendant un SMS de la femme qu'il aimait. Mais rien ne vient. Un soupir franchit les lèvres du blond alors qu'il l'imaginer, sans aucun problème, être concentrée sur sa lecture jusqu'à en oublier qu'elle avait un train à prendre. Le jeune homme se prit une claque derrière la tête et se retourna en hurlant sur Zeff. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce vieil homme ?

« Au lieu de rêvasser, termine de préparer tes affaires ! »

Sanji renifla mais ne discuta pas. Lui aussi il avait un train à prendre après tout. Un train pour BlackWood Montain. Ses yeux gris se voilèrent. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé l'an dernier, il accepterait d'y retourner. La mort de Sabo et Luffy avait marqué un tournant dans leurs vies à tous. Et aucun d'entre eux ne s'en était remit. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils devaient y aller. Pour comprendre, une bonne fois pour toute, que tout était fini et que ça ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Ce qui était arrivé ne pourrait pas être changé : Luffy et Sabo étaient morts et il fallait aller de l'avant. C'est dans cette optique que Sanji décida de retourner à BlackWood Montain.

* * *

Robin termina de fermer son cinquième sac sous les rires de ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas comment une jeune femme, partant en vacances pour seulement une semaine avec des amis, pouvait prendre autant de livres. En effet, si un des sacs de la jeune femme contenait ses affaires, les autres étaient remplis de bouquins en tout genre. Le portable de Robin vibra et la jeune femme eut un sourire. Sanji s'inquiétait, encore, pour elle. A croire qu'elle était vraiment tête en l'air… La jeune femme réquisitionna ses parents pour l'aider à transporter ses sacs jusqu'au coffre. Assise dans la voiture, Robin regarda son billet. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que ça faisait déjà un an depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans la montagne. Elle avait fait l'autruche face à la situation et avait préféré arrêter d'y penser. C'était tellement plus simple que de regarder la réalité dans les yeux. BlackWood Montain hein… Eh bien, il était peut-être temps d'accepter ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être lâche.

* * *

Marco était assis seul dans le bus. Le paysage enneigé défilait derrière la vitre. Des écouteurs collés dans les oreilles, le blond écoutait la radio et la présentatrice parlait de l'accident qui avait eu lieu l'année dernière. Le signal était mauvais mais il arrivait à comprendre que la thèse de l'homicide était envisagée et qu'un certain type, un évadé, était clairement suspect. Lui ne savait pas quoi penser de la mort de Luffy et Sabo. Mais une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas un accident. Les deux frères avaient vécu dans cette montagne depuis leur plus tendre enfance et ils la connaissaient comme leur poche. De plus, ils étaient débrouillards et savaient tous les deux gérer des accidents. La vidéo qu'Ace avait envoyée une semaine plus tôt était la clé. Grâce à elle, il pourrait enfin essayer d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. Il pourrait essayer de savoir ce qui était arrivé. Ce serait toujours mieux que de laisser l'affaire close comme l'avait fait la police. Le bus s'arrêta. Il était arrivé à BlackWood Montain.

* * *

A peine Marco eut-il posé un pied à terre que le bus repartait en dépassant totalement les limites de vitesse. A croire que le chauffeur ne voulait pas passer plus de temps au pied de BlackWood Montain que nécessaire. L'ambiance de nuit était vraiment glauque. Le blond poussa la barrière qui le séparait de la montagne avec l'horrible impression d'être suivi. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. La semaine commençait bien.

Le brouillard formait une couche épaisse sur le sol et les arbres, habituellement colorés d'un magnifique vert, étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Marco avança de quelques pas pour arriver jusqu'au portail. Immense, dans un style baroque, tout semblait vraiment idéal pour passer un bon vendredi soir. Le blond haussa un sourcil en voyant un mot accroché sur les grilles « Le portail est cassé, grimpe par-dessus. Thatch. » Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre dans la forêt.

Sans un mot, et étrangement, aucune insulte pour le cuisinier qui ne prenait même pas la peine de l'attendre, le blond commença à escalader le muret qui entourait le grillage. La neige qui le recouvrait rendait les pierres glissantes, mais rien qui ne pouvait le déranger, lui, un champion d'escalade. A moitié accroupi sur le haut du mur, Marco regarda autour de lui. Il avait toujours cette vilaine impression d'être suivi. Il laissa ses yeux dériver sur le petit bout de chemin qu'il venait de parcourir. Une ombre sembla se cacher derrière un arbre, mais rien qui ne pouvait vraiment être qualifié d'inquiétant. C'était la vie animale qui régnait ici, et il n'était pas rare de croiser un cerf.

Le blond sauta du muret pour atterrir derrière le portail. Il n'avait même pas pensé à essayer de l'ouvrir. Peut-être Thatch avait-il voulu lui faire une blague. Il haussa les épaules, pas réellement intéressé par la réponse à sa propre question.

Quelques bruissements de feuilles se firent entendre devant lui et un petit écureuil sorti des buissons. Marco laissa un léger sourire prendre place sur son visage. Il s'agenouilla devant le petit animal et sorti quelques glands de sa poche. Sans faire aucun mouvement brusque, il les approcha de la petite bête qui l'observa quelques secondes avant de venir chercher sa nourriture. Et après il se plaignait d'être considéré comme un amoureux de la nature.

Le petit écureuil resta quelques secondes de plus à ses côtés avant qu'un bruit ne se fasse entendre derrière le blond et le fasse fuir. Après s'être relevé, Marco épousseta ses vêtements et continua sa route. Et après une bonne minute à se cailler –Quelle idée avait-il eu de prendre, juste, une chemise et de la laisser ouverte ?- dans le froid glacial de l'hiver, il arriva enfin à la station du téléphérique. Les immenses panneaux qui entouraient la station étaient couverts de graffitis.

« Le passé est hors de notre portée. »

Sa voix résonna dans le silence de la forêt avec une drôle d'intonation. Cette phrase avait un impact particulier après ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. Marco resta immobile devant le panneau, se demandant pourquoi et comment des graffitis avaient pu être faits à cette hauteur, et surtout, sur la montagne privée des Gol. Personne ne pouvait y accéder, enfin… normalement. Mais lui-même venait de rentrer par effraction. Donc, ce ne serait pas étrange que d'autres l'aient fait. Il ne serait même pas surprenant que quelqu'un d'extérieur au groupe soit présent sur la montagne avec eux.

« Tu deviens fou mec, arrête de te poser des questions… »

Et il devrait peut-être en profiter pour arrêter de se parler à soi-même… et arrêter de croire qu'il était possiblement suivi. Pourtant, il était presque persuadé de sentir une présence derrière lui depuis qu'il avait quitté le car. Et si c'était Thatch qui avait bel et bien décidé de lui faire une blague, il jurait sur son honneur que sa vengeance serait terrible.

Un sac patientait calmement sur le banc à l'extérieur de la station. Et un téléphone sonnait à l'intérieur. Le blond se rapprocha et regarda, blasé, le portable vibrer sans pour autant l'attraper.

« Eh bien mon vieux, on ne me prévient même pas que mon téléphone sonne ? »

* * *

Thatch était arrivé quelques dizaines de minutes avant son ami, et il avait vraiment eu un manque de motivation total quant au fait de l'attendre au portail. Alors il s'était avancé jusqu'à la station de ski et avait observé, assis sur le toit, le blond passer une éternité devant un tableau. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à s'assurer de la santé mentale de Marco d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas humain de rester blasé à ce point, même quant on lui faisait peur.

Le roux observa son ami se retourner doucement vers lui. Il avait tenté de lui faire peur en le surprenant depuis derrière. Mais rien à faire. Le flegme qui avait rendu le blond célèbre n'allait pas se dissiper pour si peu. Thatch gardait un immense sourire sur le visage. Il échangea rapidement une accolade avec son ami.

« -Fouiller dans tes affaires ne m'intéresse pas.

-Ne pas être curieux pourrait te tuer.

-Tout comme ça pourrait me sauver. Je fais en sorte de garder mes amis vois-tu ? »

Le roux se retint d'imiter le type surpris en s'étonnant qu'un mec comme lui puisse avoir des amis. Ca aurait pu le vexer. Ils échangèrent un rapide sourire.

« T'as toujours une coupe de merde la Banane. »

Thatch posa une main sur son cœur et simula rapidement une crise cardiaque, vexé par tant de haine. Il effleura ses cheveux, murmurant des paroles d'amour qui leurs étaient destinées. Puis, il fixa le crâne à moitié chauve de Marco.

« Venant d'un ananas parlant, je prend le compliment. »

Ils s'insultèrent mentalement mais gardèrent le sourire. Le roux frappa l'épaule de son ami, et l'informa qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de « suuuuper intéressant » à lui montrer. Et qu'ils avaient tout le temps d'aller voir le temps que le téléphérique arrive. Ils contournèrent la station jusqu'à ce que Thatch doive s'arrêter pour attendre son ami qui contemplait, une nouvelle fois, un panneau. Un avis de recherche plus précisément.

« Sakazuki, recherché pour incendies criminels ainsi que pour diverses menaces de morts. »

Thatch se gratta rapidement l'arrière de la tête, pas très à l'aise avec ce sujet. Mais il ne pouvait pas garder secret ce qu'il savait. De toutes façons, l'ananas était bien assez intelligent pour savoir s'il lui cachait quelque chose.

« -Ouai… Euh… Mes parents se sont un peu renseignés. Il avait été attrapé après la publication de cet avis de recherche et a passé 16 ans en prison. Puis, l'année dernière il s'est évadé et n'a jamais été retrouvé…

-L'année dernière ?

-Ouai. Quelques jours avant la disparition des frères. »

Thatch observa le blond hausser un sourcil, et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir donné des précisions. A coup sûr, Marco allait enquêter. Et ce n'était absolument pas le but des vacances. Ils devaient tous se reposer, prendre du bon temps, faire leurs deuils. Mais certainement pas enquêter sur un _accident_. Car après tout, c'est tout ce que c'était : Un simple accident. La mort des frères n'était qu'un accident. Thatch posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère d'arme, le sortant de ses pensées, pour le conduire à l'endroit initial.

Et à peine arrivé, Thatch sauta sur sa trouvaille : un stand de tir. Il prit en main un fusil et pointa l'arme sur Marco qui observait son ami, tel un baby-sitter veillant sur sa source de revenu. Cependant, le roux pu observer un léger changement dans le comportement du blond qui eut un petit sourire et qui se dirigea à son tour vers le stand de tir pour prendre une arme. Il visa rapidement et tira, dégommant une cible. Tout en continuant de tirer sous les yeux ébahis de Thatch, il posa la question qui le tracassait.

« -Pourquoi installer un stand de tir près d'un chalet de ski ?

\- Toi, tu n'as jamais rencontré le père d'Ace.

-Monsieur Roger ? Bien sûr que si… pourquoi ?

-Il se prend genre pour David Crockett. »

Thatch en eu marre de se faire ainsi humilier sur l'attraction qu'il avait lui-même trouvée et il pointa à son tour quelques cibles qu'il dégomma sans aucune difficulté. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice, avant de recommencer à tirer. L'avantage avec les personnes côtoyés depuis longtemps, c'est qu'un simple regard suffit à se faire comprendre. Et le message ici était clair : Celui qui touchait le plus de cibles gagnait.

Le concours dura jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit étrange se fasse entendre du côté de la station. Les deux gardèrent leurs fusils et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Thatch en profita pour la déverrouiller grâce à la clé qu'Ace lui avait envoyée. Il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Ils posèrent leurs armes à feu et embarquèrent dans le téléphérique qui tanguait dangereusement au dessus du vide.

« Belle nuit pour mourir. »

Thatch écarquilla les yeux en entendant le ton absolument trop sérieux qu'avait employé Marco. Le blond le regardait en souriant. Le cuisinier pesta contre la Terre entière : Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il était atteint par une phobie des hauteurs, n'est-ce pas ? Le cuisinier posa son sac sur une banquette et se posa à côté de son ami qui paraissait relativement détendu alors que lui était pratiquement en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Joli tableau.

« J'espère qu'on ne va pas le regretter. Rassembler tout le monde à l'occasion de l'anniversaire… Parce qu'Ace avait l'air tellement motivé pour qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

C'était étrange d'entendre Marco parler de ses craintes. C'était très rare. Thatch eut un petit sourire pitoyable, il aurait aimé être rassurant. Mais il avait les mêmes angoisses. Alors il se contenta de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas sortir une connerie. Ca aurait été ridicule et n'aurait servi qu'à augmenter encore plus la pression. Puis, le cuisinier était obligé d'admettre que s'il se mettait à rigoler, le téléphérique risquait de tanguer. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le visage de Marco s'éclaira d'un sourire alors qu'il frappait la vitre de son dos. Le téléphérique pencha dangereusement de droite à gauche pendant plusieurs secondes alors que Thatch s'agrippait à la banquette.

« Ananas à la con. »

Seul un rire maléfique lui répondit.

* * *

Hancock attendait patiemment en haut de la station du téléphérique. Zoro avait promit qu'ils monteraient ensembles au chalet, alors elle attendait. Le froid s'infiltrait dans tout son corps mais elle attendait. Parce qu'ils fallaient absolument qu'ils parlent avant de refaire face à tous les autres. C'était une nécessité, une obligation. Leur mise en couple très récente allait forcément causer des tentions au sein du groupe.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment Ace avait pu vouloir les réinviter, elle avait été l'investigatrice de la blague. Elle était par conséquent la personne responsable de la mort de Luffy et Sabo. Quant à Zoro… C'était lui qui avait été le principal acteur dans la blague. S'ils n'avaient pas fait ça, s'ils n'avaient pas essayé de piéger Luffy, alors rien ne serait arrivé. Tout était de leur faute, alors pourquoi Ace, qui tenait à ses frères plus qu'à sa propre vie, avait pu les réinviter pour « passer du bon temps » ?

Des bruits se firent entendre devant elle et l'obligèrent à lâcher son portable des yeux. Le téléphérique arrivait.

« De nouvelles personnes… Allons les accueillir… »

Depuis qu'elle était jeune, elle avait pris l'habitude de parler d'elle au pluriel. La jeune femme se leva tout en faisant voler ses cheveux autour d'elle. La neige se posait sur ses vêtements mais elle ne la remarqua pas. Elle se dirigea doucement vers la station, pas vraiment impatiente de devoir revoir ses camarades. Elle eut cependant un léger sourire en observant Thatch tambouriner sur la vitre, et Marco assis sur la banquette, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. Pendant quelques secondes, elle regarda le cuisinier affolé droit dans les yeux, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

« Pitié Hancock, ouvre ! J'en peux plus ! Pitié ! »

La jeune femme se décida à ouvrir la porte, délivrant les pauvres passagers dont le premier qui se jeta sur le sol, embrassant la neige à plusieurs reprises. Le blond sorti après lui et adressa un signe de tête à Hancock qui lui sourit.

« -Le téléphérique était bloqué.

-J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Une minute de plus coincé là dedans et je me rongeais la jambe.

-Tu es dégueulasse Thatch.

-T'inquiète l'Ananas, je t'en aurais laissé un peu. »

Hancock soupira devant la stupidité des deux amis. Les hommes étaient vraiment tous les mêmes, le seul qui était différent… était mort l'année dernière. Par sa faute. Les yeux de la jeune femme se voilèrent et elle passa quelques secondes à observer les deux autres se chamailler comme des gamins avant que le cuisinier lui arrache son portable, encore allumée, et fouille dans ses dossiers.

« Rend le moi Thatch ! C'est personnel ! »

Mais le roux ne fit rien de ce qu'elle lui demandait et continua de regarder les messages tout en tenant l'objet assez loin des mains de la demoiselle. Hancock était considérablement en train de s'énerver et le sourire sur les lèvres du cuisinier laissait présager le fait qu'il ait trouvé des données normalement confidentielles.

« Je vois que notre chère princesse a un faible pour Roronoa Zoro… »

Hancock fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas que les gens s'intéressent à sa vie personnelle. C'était quelque chose de privé, et surtout, quelque chose qui ne concernait pas Thatch. Mais vu les regards des deux, elle pouvait se douter qu'elle allait devoir donner des explications sur sa « relation » avec Zoro.

« Nous sommes ensembles désormais. »

Clair, net et précis. Ca ne servait à rien de se disputer avec les deux garçons, ce n'était que le début des vacances. Commencer à créer des embrouilles ne ferait que dégrader la situation. Et ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Ils étaient là pour se recueillir, pour oublier, pour se reconstruire.

« -Il n'est plus avec…

-Non. »

La réponse avait été brutale et le blond n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Il essaierait d'obtenir des informations plus tard, quand la situation ne serait plus aussi tendue. Il proposa de rentrer au chalet, mais Hancock préféra les laisser remonter seuls pour attendre. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait : Attendre.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture ! A la base, ce chapitre était séparé en deux, mais je me suis dis que c'était aussi bien de commencer direct !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir et c'est très encourageant pour la suite !

J.O.D


	3. Chapitre 2

Robin passa une main dans ses cheveux, tenant son livre de l'autre. Une lampe frontale l'éclairait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était en pleine nuit, au milieu de la forêt, en train de rejoindre le chalet, qu'elle devait se passer de lecture. Sanji s'était gentiment proposé pour porter ses sacs, alors, qui était-elle pour refuser son aide ? La jeune femme laissa rapidement ses yeux dériver vers le blond aux sourcils en spirales.

Le jeune homme, malgré le poids inimaginable des sacs de sa dulcinée, marchait calmement. Robin sourit et retourna à sa lecture. C'était un livre très intéressant qui parlait d'une tribu très ancienne : les Cree. Ils étaient très proches de la nature et croyaient que chaque chose qu'il se passait était un signe du destin. Par exemple, ils avaient réussi à assimiler la couleur des ailes des papillons à des évènements futurs : le blanc représentant la chance, le rouge était rapproché au danger, le marron à la perte d'un ami proche, le jaune au conseil et le noir à la mort.

« Tu crois que tout va bien se passer au chalet ? »

Robin releva à nouveau la tête, intriguée par les paroles de son ami. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

« Après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière… Je veux dire… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de mal va arriver. »

La future archéologue regarda le blond pendant quelques instants. C'est vrai qu'il semblait être plus tendu qu'habituellement. Le poids des sacs ne devait pas aider mais il avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux légèrement plissés. Ce n'était pas bon signe. La jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule de Sanji, cherchant à le réconforter.

« Tu es inquiet après ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière, mais je te promets que si le psychopathe recherché par la police est bel et bien sur la montagne, je ne te laisserai pas seul. »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux en tournant la tête vers sa petite amie, elle avait une manière assez étrange de le réconforter. En fait, elle l'inquiétait même plus qu'autre chose. Mais mieux valait ne rien dire, c'était déjà assez rare qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, alors si en plus il se mettait à critiquer, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Robin posa son menton dans sa main, elle avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait réfléchir.

« Après tout, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer dans la tête d'un homme pareil. Il pourrait t'attraper au coin d'un arbre et t'attacher dans une salle de torture. Il pourrait également te donner des choix à faire, tu vois ? Un genre de délire à la _Saw_. »

Pourquoi Robin était-elle obligée de sourire quant elle parlait de choses aussi glauques ? Sanji dégluti difficilement et sourit à la jeune femme. Son regard retourna ensuite sur la route alors que Robin reprenait sa lecture, toujours pas gênée de laisser toute sa charge au blond. Ils avancèrent encore de quelques mètres avant d'arriver à un petit pont. Le bois grinça dangereusement sous leurs pieds mais aucun ne s'en préoccupa. La brume devenait de plus en plus épaisse et la jeune femme n'arrivait plus à voir ses pieds. Le vent soufflait et les ombres des arbres s'affolaient de plus en plus. Un corbeau s'envola.

« Bouh. »

Robin se crispa et froissa une page de son livre à cause de la surprise. Elle n'avait pas entendu l'homme arriver. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas fait cela dans le but de les surprendre, son ton était très calme, il n'avait pas crié et n'avait pas sauté devant eux. Mais ça avait suffit pour que Sanji laisse tomber les sacs sur le sol et se retourne pour lancer son pied dans la tête de l'opportun.

« -T'es qu'un pauvre con Roronoa.

-Te voir sauter au plafond est une immense satisfaction Ero Cook. »

La jeune femme les entendit se mettre à se battre mais ne les regarda pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur tout autre chose. Une chose à moitié cachée par la brume. L'air autour d'elle sembla se rafraîchir et le noir devenir encore plus profond. Zoro et Sanji devaient avoir un minimum d'instinct de survie puisqu'ils arrêtèrent de se battre et fixèrent Robin, toujours absorbée par autre chose qu'eux.

« Euh… Amour ? Tout va bien ? »

Robin cligna des yeux. Une fois. Puis deux. Tout doucement, elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Le blond dégluti. Les yeux bleus glacials de la jeune femme croisèrent ceux de son petit ami. Du bout du doigt, elle pointa les sacs qui gisaient misérablement au sol.

« Tu as fait tomber mes livres. »

* * *

Zoro décida de fuir en entendant le ton beaucoup trop froid que la jeune femme. Enfin… Ce n'était pas vraiment une fuite, c'était plus une sorte de retraite stratégique. Il ne voulait pas voir la scène de ménage qui allait arriver. Il avait déjà supporté cela pendant plus d'un an. Et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mécontent d'être parti quant il entendu les cris de rage de la jeune femme. Son seul réconfort était que le cuisinier soit la victime des hurlements.

L'homme aux cheveux teintés commença à redescendre la piste. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il avait dit à Hancock qu'il la retrouverait à la station. Elle devait l'attendre. Ce n'était si grave, elle avait l'habitude. Il haussa les épaules en pestant mentalement. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, et suivre le chemin n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Avec un sourire, Zoro quitta le sentier et s'enfonça entre les arbres.

Après quelques minutes de marche à l'aveugle, il s'arrêta. Il n'était pas seul. Des bruits se faisaient entendre autour de lui, et pas ceux d'animaux. Les cerfs et les loups étaient plus discrets alors les sangliers et les ours l'étaient beaucoup moins. Zoro stoppa tous ses mouvements, ne bougeant même plus le petit doigt. Il regardait fixement devant lui, certain de voir quelque chose. Puis, soudainement, cette pression qui s'était installée sur ses épaules disparut et la vie sembla reprendre son cours.

Il recommença à marcher et sorti de la forêt, tombant à nouveau sur le chemin. Il ne fit pas deux pas que Robin lui faisait face.

« -Tu as abandonné Sourcil-en-vrille ?

-Il monte nos affaires. »

Le ton employée par la jeune femme, à défaut d'être amical, n'était pas froid. Elle aussi devait penser que l'entente du groupe était nécessaire pour passer de bonnes vacances. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Zoro de se taire quant il avait quelque chose à dire.

« -Que veux-tu Robin ?

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais avec Hancock. »

Il haussa les sourcils, légèrement surpris. Il avait pourtant cru que personne n'était au courant. Mais Robin était Robin, elle semblait avoir des yeux partout. La jeune femme le fixait.

« Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair. »

Zoro hocha la tête. C'est vrai qu'après leur propre rupture, les tensions risquaient d'être présentes dans le groupe. Faire un point avant de retrouver tout le monde était certainement la meilleure solution. Il soupira et tendit sa main à la jeune femme devant lui qui s'en empara avec un sourire.

« -Amis ?

-Amis. »

Ils échangèrent une accolade.

* * *

« Eh bien dis donc, y en a qui se montrent un peu trop amical »

Les yeux vissés dans le télescope, Nami avait d'abord prévu de regarder la forêt, histoire de voir si tout était resté comme l'année dernière. Inutile de préciser qu'elle ne s'attendait donc pas à voir Zoro et Robin se faire un _câlin_. Surtout ces deux là. Ils étaient les deux personnes les plus froides que le groupe possédait, et les moins tactiles.

« Il faudrait peut-être vérifier à quand remonte la date de leur rupture. »

Elle disait ça mais, intérieurement, elle s'en moquait. Ses amis étaient bien assez grands pour savoir quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas à influencer sur leurs vies. Elle devrait peut-être d'abord penser à sa propre vie. Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la rousse qui continua pourtant de regarder les deux amis qui discutaient maintenant calmement. Certains considéraient le voyeurisme comme une forme de plaisir, peut-être était-ce le cas ? Elle ne savait pas trop.

Alors après une année, elle était de retour. Elle se sentait tellement horrible, tellement sale. Elle avait l'impression que chaque pas qu'elle faisait la rapprochait de sa tombe. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait ses mains, elle les voyait couvertes d'un précieux liquide rouge, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle apercevait les visages de ses amis, elle les entendait dire que c'était de sa faute. Que tout était de sa faute. Nami se sentit prise d'un vertige et allait quitter le télescope quant une tête se fit voir juste devant.

Elle recula de quelques pas en sursautant et tomba les fesses dans la neige. Elle était forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait un peu crié. Elle incendia du regard celui qui avait osé lui faire peur. Blond, sourcils en vrille… Sanji.

« Excuse moi Nami, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Il l'aida à se relever et elle l'informa que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle avait juste était surprise. Et puis, ainsi, elle n'était plus prise dans ses pensées morbides. Sanji s'informa de son état de santé et des dernières nouvelles. Tellement banal comme conversation, Nami détestait ça. Faire semblant, faire comme ci tout allait bien. Elle haïssait ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? Je peux voir ? »

Si elle le laissait faire, il verrait sans aucun doute Zoro et Robin ensembles. Ca créerait des tensions. Il ne fallait peut-être pas… Et puis merde, Sanji était un type bien, il méritait de savoir. Sans arriver à contrôler son corps, Nami se dégagea du chemin, laissant au blond la voie libre vers le télescope qui s'y précipita. Il garda quelques secondes le sourire avant que son visage ne se décompose. Sa mâchoire se mit à trembler. La rousse aurait pu regretter son geste mais elle n'en fit rien.

Sanji lui fit face mais ne dit rien, ses yeux semblaient être dans le vague et il avait les sourcils froncés. Il lâcha un rapide « on y va » et Nami le vit partir sans même regarder si elle le suivait. Il ne semblait pas être en colère, juste… déçu. Nami se mit à courir pour le rejoindre, hors de question qu'elle reste seule plus longtemps. Direction le chalet de BlackWood Montain.

* * *

Hancock était de nouveau sur son téléphone, elle avait froid et ses lèvres risquaient de gercer très vite. Mais elle avait promit à Zoro de l'attendre, et elle respectait toujours ses promesses. Avec un peu de chance, cet imbécile aux cheveux verts avait du se perdre. Avec un peu moins de chance, il avait totalement oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit et était parti en direction du chalet sans elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand une boule de neige s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

Hancock releva la tête, choquée de voir son ami aux cheveux verts jouer avec de la neige. Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Sans un mot, elle posa son portable et se leva, ramassant un peu de neige avant de se mettre à courir pour se mettre à l'abri. A peine fut-elle sûre d'être protégée, elle lança sa propre boule de neige dans la tête de Zoro.

« -La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mon cher.

-Ah bah ça, je te jure que je l'ai mangé. Et c'est glacé. »

Le vert était en train d'enlever la neige qui avait atterrie dans sa bouche et Hancock eut un léger sourire. Ils échangèrent encore quelques coups avant d'arrêter de faire les gamins et de se poser sur un banc. Hancock regardait tranquillement la neige tomber, recouvrir le sol de quelques centimètres d'un manteau blanc. Tout était si calme. C'était tellement étrange : La dernière image qu'elle avait de ce lieu datait d'après la mort des frères, au moment où toute la montagne était recouverte de policiers.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

La voix de Zoro résonna dans le silence. La jeune femme quitta sa contemplation de paysage pour darder ses deux yeux bleus dans ceux de son ami.

« -Je ne voulais pas être là.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-Je veux faire mon deuil.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Les yeux d'Hancock s'écarquillèrent. Les amis n'étaient-ils pas faits pour se montrer réconfortants ? Comment Zoro osait-il dire cela ? Il savait très bien pourtant, à quel point elle se sentait responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. Le vert souffla en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Tu l'aimais beaucoup trop, tu penses à lui constamment et il te manque toujours malgré l'année qui est passée. N'essaye pas de me mentir Hancock, je te connais. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Hancock garda la bouche ouverte, cherchant à parler sans pour autant arriver à trouver ses mots. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard, vexée qu'un _homme_ puisse comprendre à ce point là ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se leva et remit sa robe en place, avant de se tourner vers son ami aux cheveux verts, toujours assis sur le banc.

« Parce que tu veux me faire croire qu'à toi, il ne te manque pas, que toi tu ne penses pas constamment à lui, et que toi, tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup trop ? Te fous pas de moi Roronoa ! T'étais fou de Luffy et… et… »

Et Hancock tourna les talons, toujours énervée. Ses cheveux volèrent derrière elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction du chalet, Zoro sur les talons.

* * *

Une review fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne journée à tous

J.O.D


	4. Chapitre 3

BONJOUR ! Voici le nouveau chapitre d'Until Dawn, mais d'abord, réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : I started a translation a few days ago, so it would maybe be easier for you to understand, I hope you will like it ! Thank you very much for your review !

Pomme : Hey ! Contente de savoir que tu continues d'aimer ! Je te laisse faire tes suppositions, c'est ça qui est drôle, j'ai déjà une idée bien précise de qui va mourir et de qui va vivre... Certaines morts sont juste inévitables vu la situation. J'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer !

* * *

Thatch avait avancé jusqu'au chalet en compagnie de Marco. Ils avaient rapidement discuté d'Akainu, le pyromane qui avait menacé la famille des Gol, mais le cuisinier avait tout fait pour changer de sujet. De un, il n'en savait pas vraiment plus, et de deux, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête sur ce sujet. Il s'était passé un an depuis l'évasion de ce type, il avait eu tout le temps de partir hors de la montagne. Ils étaient là pour profiter, pour s'amuser, pour s'éclater. Pas pour faire le travail de la police.

Une silhouette se dégagea de la brume devant les deux amis. Ils la laissèrent s'avancer sans rien faire, gardant un léger sourire. Puis Thatch se jeta sur la dite silhouette, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment va mon petit narcoleptique préféré ? »

Ace haussa un sourcil en échangeant une accolade avec les deux garçons.

« Aux dernières nouvelles la Banane, je suis le seul narcoleptique que tu connaisses… A moins que… Tu me trompes ? »

L'hôte posa une main sur son cœur, faussement vexé d'apprendre que son meilleur ami était en fait un traître. Thatch lui tendit la main, lui assurant que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait faire une chose pareille. Le seul blond soupira avant de s'avancer devant le spectacle pitoyable que lui offrait ses amis.

« Vous êtes bien mignons, mais je me les caille un peu. »

L'expression du cuisinier changea de tout au tout quant il se rendit compte que lui aussi avait froid, et c'est en hurlant sa peine qu'il se mit à courir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du chalet… Et de Nami. Il se stoppa devant elle mais la rousse ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu, tant elle paraissait prise par ses pensées. Il claqua des doigts devant la jeune femme afin de s'intéresser à son état de santé, de dire à quel point c'était bon de revenir, et qu'il était heureux de la revoir.

La vision d'une Nami souriante réchauffa le cœur du cuisinier qui demanda à entrer dans le chalet. Fermé à cause de la glace. Forcément. Il demande rapidement au propriétaire s'il existait une autre entrée, et la seule réponse valable qu'il obtenu fut qu'il pourrait, peut-être, entrer par une fenêtre. Résigné, Thatch se décida à accepter cette option. Il ne fallait quand même pas que sa mélusine se gèle le derrière !

Accompagné de son meilleur ami, le cuisinier fit le tour du chalet, qui avait plus des airs de manoir, afin de trouver leur accès. Ace avait le sourire mais était étrangement silencieux.

« -Euh… Mec, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Ouai bien sûr. Pourquoi ça irait pas ? »

Le roux se contenta de sourire doucement. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Très bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui ? Peut-être que le fait que ses deux frères soient morts et que ça faisait un an jour pour jour pouvait expliquer qu'Ace ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme…

« C'est sympa de t'inquiéter, mais ça va. Je te jure que ça va. »

Le brun tapa l'épaule de son ami, qui, à défaut d'être rassuré, était déjà soulagé. Thatch adressa un sourire à son pote, et, ne regardant plus où il allait, trébucha sur un obstacle qui se trouvait au sol. La tête dans la neige, il parvint tout de même à entendre l'autre con exploser de rire. Comme si c'était drôle, il venait juste de se casser la gueule, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Thatch se releva en enlevant la neige qui s'infiltrait sur sa peau, et attrapa d'une main la cause de sa chute. Une planche de bois. Un râtelier plus précisément. Et la hache qu'il était censé contenir était portée disparue. Mauvais présage numéro 1, bonjour. Le cuisinier montra sa trouvaille à son hôte qui, à sa grande déception, n'eut aucune réaction.

« Je ne souviens pas qu'on ait déjà eut une hache ici. »

Oh… Ca expliquait tout alors. Dommage, lui qui s'était emballé à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu prendre la hache et leur fasse une blague avec. Le cuisinier soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme, partir dans des délires alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'un indice n'était pas une excellente idée. Le brun éclata de rire devant sa tête dépitée.

Les deux échangèrent un sourire en voyant une petite fente dans la fenêtre, et Thatch réussi à y accéder en se tirant à la force de ses bras. Il poussa le verre et s'écrasa pitoyablement de l'autre coté, à l'intérieur du chalet. Bien sûr, il entendit son ami rire. A croire qu'il ne s'inquiétait même pas pour lui, c'était presque vexant. Thatch se releva et regarda autour de lui. Enfin… Essaya de regarder. Tout était noir. La seule source de lumière était la fenêtre. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et fixa de nouveau sa « porte » d'entrée.

Et il vit d'ailleurs apparaître la tête d'Ace qui avait un immense sourire sur le visage. Alors qu'il allait lui demander comment il allait, l'ampoule au dessus de la tête du cuisinier explosa.

« -Thatch ? Tu vas bien ?

-Euh… Ouai, je crois.

-Ok, écoute mec, je vais aller voir pour remettre le courant, toi, tu vas t'occuper de la serrure. »

Le brun lança un briquet dans la direction de son ami qui l'attrapa sans difficulté.

« -Je croyais que tu ne fumais pas.

-Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis juste un pyromane récidiviste qui a l'intention de tous vous tuer en faisant cramer le chalet alors que vous serez tous en train de dormir.

-Bien sûr…

-…Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »

Le sourire de Thatch se fana pendant une petite seconde avant qu'il explose de rire. La voix neutre qu'avait utilisée son ami avait eu pour effet de le faire légèrement flipper, peu habitué de l'entendre ainsi. Le cuisinier regarda le briquet qu'il avait dans la main, à part faire cramer la maison avec, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait faire avec.

« -Y a un déodorant dans la salle de bain…

-Et…

-C'est un vaporisateur. »

Thatch cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se mettre à sourire doucement. Il aimait bien quand son ami avait des idées intelligentes, ça changeait de d'habitude.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dis Ace, tu es bel et bien un pyromane. »

Le brun lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de descendre de la fenêtre et de se diriger dans la forêt pendant que Thatch explorait le chalet à la recherche du fameux déodorant qui pourrait lui permettre de dégeler la porte.

* * *

A peine éclairé par le briquet qu'Ace lui avait prêté, Thatch explora le chalet en quête de la salle de bain. Ca faisait un an, jour pour jour, mais rien n'avait changé. La maison semblait comme être restée figée dans le temps. Des photos des trois frères étaient affichées sur les murs, accompagnés par des masques anciens, des récompenses cinématographiques de Roger notamment pour un film d'horreur, et des peintures de Rouge.

Thatch regarda une photographie posée sur le buffet, c'était eux. L'année dernière, juste avant que tout ça arrive. Ils étaient tous là, lui également. Les trois frères étaient au milieu de l'image, leurs immenses sourires collés sur le visage. Thatch écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant les têtes de Luffy et de Sabo, ils paraissaient tellement heureux… Tellement vivants. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du cuisinier qui les essuya rageusement. Plus jamais, depuis ce jour là, il n'avait revu ce sourire sur le visage d'Ace. Oh bien sûr, le brun souriait. Mais ce n'était jamais _ce_ sourire.

Le cuisinier reposa la photographie à l'endroit exact où il l'avait trouvé et continua son ascension à travers le manoir. Sa mémoire lui faisait légèrement défaut puisqu'il passa la plupart de son temps à tenter d'ouvrir des portes verrouillées et à se perdre dans les dédales de couloirs. L'atmosphère dans le chalet était vraiment pesante, et il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur, constamment suivi par un tueur psychopathe qui ne désirait que lui arracher les boyaux pour les manger. Glauque.

La vision de l'immense baignoire réchauffa le cœur de Thatch plus que nécessaire. Plus vite il trouverait ce foutu déodorant, plus vite il pourrait retrouver ses amis. Le cuisiner ouvrit quelques tiroirs avant d'enfin voir l'objet de ses convoitises dans un placard. Il tendit la main pour l'approcher. Et un grognement se fit entendre.

Le roux ne bougea plus un doigt, respirant doucement. Avec une lenteur qui lui était peu commune, il entreprit de retirer son bras du placard, sans même s'emparer du déodorant. Il tremblait un peu, et à peine eut-il terminer de sortir son bras qu'une bête força le passage, sortant également du placard. C'était une sorte de gros chien avec le pelage d'une hyène… Bizarre.

Thatch soupira un bon coup, il avait eu peur pendant quelques secondes. Le cuisinier secoua la tête et attrapa rageusement le déodorant. Il quitta la salle de bain en trombe et se dépêcha de dévaler les escaliers afin d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Il n'aimait pas l'atmosphère présente dans le chalet, c'était beaucoup trop pesant. Avec une habilité qui traduisait une grande habitude, le roux utilisa ses deux accessoires pour dégeler la porte. Et laissa ses amis entrer avec un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

Sanji regarda la porte s'ouvrir, encore choqué par sa récente découverte. Il allait s'avancer mais une grosse bête sortie du chalet, faisant sursauter Thatch. Le blond regarda partir le chien alors que les autres taquinaient le cuisinier sur son courage. Sanji n'écouta pas plus la petite dispute et se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment, accompagné par Ace qui venait de revenir. Et il n'eut pas fait un pas qu'il sentit une horrible pression lui peser sur les épaules.

Cependant, il ne montra rien de sa peine et continua d'avancer, essayant de ne pas voir les photos qui ornaient les murs. Il avança jusqu'au salon et se posa dans un des canapés, peut-être un peu heureux de pouvoir enfin se reposer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir Robin pour l'instant, enfin… Il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être qu'ils devraient s'expliquer, ça pourrait être utile. Mais la voir maintenant risquait d'être mauvais pour leur relation puisqu'il était assez énervé.

Du coin de l'oreille, il entendit Nami demander d'allumer un feux, approuvée par Marco. Il devait avouer qu'il s'en moquait légèrement. Tout ce qu'il espérait en ce moment, c'était trouver une chambre et dormir jusqu'à l'aube.

« Salut bande de con ! »

Sanji rouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de son ennemi juré aux cheveux verts. La scène de télescope lui revint en mémoire et il se leva, hargneux envers Zoro. Sans même remarquer Hancock qui l'accompagnait, il se positionna sur son chemin et l'empêcha d'avancer pour aller saluer les autres vacanciers.

« -T'as un problème Ero Cook ?

-Mon problème c'est toi la pelouse. »

Plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux alors que la tension était entrain de monter d'un cran. Sanji garda les yeux fixés dans ceux de son adversaire. Il s'était dit en venant qu'il devrait éviter de provoquer Zoro, histoire de ne pas ruiner les vacances pour tout le groupe. Mais là… Il n'arrivait pas à se contenir.

« -J'en ai plus que marre que tu t'appropries tout ce qui te chante.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles le cuistot, et là, tu commences à me saouler.

-Je t'ai vu avec Robin, grâce au télescope. »

A la grande joie de Sanji, le vert haussa un sourcil, montrant sa surprise. Cependant, il se contenta de soupirer et ne s'énerva pas. Lui aussi devait vouloir qui tout se passe bien pendant la virée hivernale.

« Nous voulions mettre les choses au clair Ero Cook, histoire qu'il y ait pas de problème de relation. »

Sanji haussa à son tour un sourcil, énervé par le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur. Il avait passé du temps avec sa petite amie, qui l'avait laissé en prétextant qu'elle voulait voir Nami, et sa seule justification était qu'il fallait mettre les choses au clair. Mais il n'y avait rien à mettre au clair. Robin était sa copine, et elle n'était plus avec Zoro. Leur histoire était finie. Point, à la ligne. Sanji ferma son poing en faisant craquer ses doigts.

« OH ! CA SUFFIT ! »

Sanji soupira et desserra le poing après le cri d'Ace. Il garda les yeux fixés dans ceux de Zoro, et, même si la tension avait légèrement diminuée, elle était toujours présente. Nami les sépara doucement et Sanji retourna sur le canapé. Quelques secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Robin entre à son tour dans le chalet, toujours entrain de lire. Elle salua du regard les autres habitants.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux lire aussi souvent… »

Sanji observa Robin lever des yeux glacials vers Hancock. La princesse avait certainement mal fait de parler ainsi du passe temps préféré de l'archéologue.

« Se servir de sa tête est plus valorisant que de mettre son cul en valeur. »

Hancock sembla légèrement choquée, certainement pas habituée à entendre à un tel langage dans la bouche de Robin. S'il existait une seule règle à savoir sur Nico Robin, d'après Sanji, c'était que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne fallait insulter les livres. Elle y tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. Hancock se leva, cherchant sûrement à venger son ego qui venait de se faire bafouer.

« -Tu n'es quand même pas jalouse ?

-Sérieusement ?

-Tu n'obtiendras rien si tu ne bouges pas un peu ton cul. Et ce n'est pas rester la tête plongée dans des bouquins datant de plusieurs siècles qu'on peut appeler « se bouger le cul ». »

Avec un petit sourire totalement déplacé, Sanji observa sa mélusine claquer son livre avec force. Elle n'avait même pas marqué sa page, signe qu'elle devait vraiment être en train de s'énerver. Hancock ne devrait pas rester là si elle tenait à sa peau. Du coin de l'œil, le blond aux sourcils étranges vit Marco et Ace échanger un regard dépité : la semaine commençait bien.

Avant que les autres habitants n'aient le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, les insultes les plus vulgaires fusaient entre les deux femmes qui semblaient être sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. C'est Hancock qui eut le premier geste violent et qui leva la main vers son interlocutrice. Juste avant que la claque ne touche Robin, Hancock se fit stopper par Thatch qui la recula de quelques pas en la soulevant sans problème. La jeune femme hurlait son mécontentement mais le cuisinier ne la lâcha pas.

« C'est pas pour ça qu'on est venu, si on arrive pas à s'entendre dix minutes, on a peut-être besoin d'une pose. »

Sanji haussa un sourcil en remarquant que c'était Ace qui essayait de calmer le jeu. Il avait plus l'habitude de le voir en train de se jeter dans la bataille, voir même de jeter de l'huile sur le feu quant il ne pouvait pas intervenir directement.

« Zoro, et si vous alliez à la cabane dont je t'ai parlé. »

Le vert hocha calmement la tête et tendit la main à Hancock pour quitter le chalet et se diriger vers la « cabane au fond du jardin ». Le blond aux drôles de sourcils voulut aller prendre un bain mais Robin commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas retrouver un de ses sacs

« Tu l'as certainement laissé au téléphérique. »

Sanji soupira, c'était encore pour sa pomme. Et qui c'est qui allait devoir sortir pour retrouver le dit sac alors que le froid s'installait de plus en plus dehors ? Eh ouai, c'était bibi.

« Allez viens, ce sera pas long. »

C'est donc accompagné de sa petite amie que Sanji quitta à son tour le chalet pour retourner à la station du téléphérique. A peine arrivés, qu'ils repartaient. A peine rassemblés, qu'ils se séparaient.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapitre 4

« Eh bien, au moins maintenant, tout le monde est au courant… »

Zoro tourna la tête en direction de la jeune femme qui brisait le silence nouvellement installé. Ils avaient quitté le chalet quelques secondes auparavant, retrouvant le froid glacial qui mordait leurs peaux malgré les nombreuses couches de vêtements. Mal nécessaire cependant, puisque Zoro avouait sans aucun problème que rester en compagnie de l'Ero Cook pendant des heures était loin de lui plaire.

« Nous n'aurons plus à leur expliquer. »

La jeune femme parlait, ne se rendant certainement pas compte que son ami ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Zoro était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se concentrer sur ce que Hancock était en train de raconter. Un an était passé, une putain d'année depuis qu'il avait fait le con. S'il avait réalisé qu'en acceptant la proposition, il allait perdre la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde….

« Tu sais s'il est loin le gîte ? »

Zoro tourna la tête vers Hancock, dardant ses yeux clairs dans les siens alors que son visage se recouvrait d'un sourire glacial.

« Assez loin pour qu'on perde un doigt ou deux sur le chemin… »

A sa grande satisfaction, il put observer Hancock frissonner doucement. Un jour, il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à lui expliquer que le croire tout le temps n'était pas la plus censée des options . Il posa une main sur son épaule et la poussa légèrement, pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur rythme de croisière, et arriver le plus rapidement à la cabane. Près du feu, au chaud…

Les paysages enneigés défilaient les uns après les autres et Zoro ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point le gamin au chapeau de paille aimait venir dans ces endroits pour observer, parfois pendant des heures, la nature reprendre ses droits. Les seuls moments où il était un peu près calme d'ailleurs. Zoro se souvenait du sourire que Lu' avait dans ces moments là, le fameux sourire, bien caractéristique des trois frères, mais plus réservé, plus posé. Un sourire qu'il n'aurait plus jamais puisqu'il était mort.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Hancock le tira de ses pensées morbides, désignant du bout du doigt un rocher entouré par une banderole jaune de police. Zoro dégluti, baissant rapidement les yeux avant de répondre.

« -Ca permettait aux policiers de savoir les zones qui étaient déjà explorées…

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est encore là ? »

Pourquoi ? Pour leur rappeler encore et encore que les frères avaient disparu, et bien entendu, que tout était de leur faute. La banderole était un marqueur dans le temps, pour remuer encore et toujours le couteau dans la plaie. D'une façon plus rationnelle, ce n'était pas normal. Après l'enquête, qui avait totalement échouée, la police aurait du retirer toutes les affaires. Surtout celle-ci, puisqu'elle ornait le chemin, elle était visible. Si encore, elle était en plein milieu des bois, ils auraient pu l'oublier mais là…

Zoro avait également participé aux recherches de la police. Il avait été le premier à se porter volontaire pour aider, pour essayer de retrouver ses amis, si possible en vie. Dés que l'alerte avait été donnée, il avait raconté aux enquêteurs tout ce qu'il savait. La blague qu'il avait fait à Lu', à quel point le gamin s'était senti blessé, qu'il était parti en courant dans la forêt, rapidement suivi par Sabo qui s'inquiétait pour son frère alors que Marco leur criait dessus, les insultant de tous les noms pour avoir osé faire ça à Luffy.

Aucun des corps n'avaient été retrouvé. Et ils étaient tous passés à l'interrogatoire. Devant Rouge et Roger, Zoro avait expliqué qu'il avait été le principal acteur de la blague, que c'était de sa faute si Luffy et Sabo étaient morts. Il avait vu le visage de la mère de famille se décomposer alors qu'elle se mordait les joues pour éviter de pleurer. Elle lui avait fait confiance, et il n'en avait pas été digne. Tout était de sa faute.

« Ou qu'ils soient, je suis sûr qu'ils sont heureux… »

Hancock renifla alors qu'ils se remettaient à marcher, à nouveau tous les deux plongés dans leurs pensées morbides, relatant ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. La jeune femme qui voulait tant faire son deuil n'y arriverait certainement jamais.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as demandé à Ace de nous passer les clés de la cabane ? »

Zoro leva un sourcil, à croire que pour lui, la réponse était naturelle, Hancock réfléchissait-elle seulement un petit peu avant de poser des questions ?

« -Eh bien, je me suis dis que tu préférerais t'éloigner de ce lieu, mais si tu veux…

-Non, non, c'est bon, c'était une bonne idée. »

La réponse avait été rapide et Hancock s'était détournée de son ami pour se remettre à avancer pendant que Zoro se vantait mentalement d'avoir toujours raison.

La montagne enneigée était vraiment magnifique, les oiseaux nocturnes commençaient à ouvrir les yeux dans le but d'attraper leurs futures proies, et Zoro se rappelait les moments que le groupe avait passé ici dans le but d'en attraper un afin d'en faire la mascotte du groupe. C'était finalement Luffy –comme quoi, tout ramenait au gamin- qui avait réussi à attraper un petit faucon qu'ils avaient décidé de renommer Pell.

« Merde ! »

Zoro se mit à pester en voyant l'énorme tronc qui barrait le chemin, s'il fallait contourner, ils risquaient de se perdre. Mais, faire demi-tour alors qu'ils étaient si prêts du but était loin d'être une option que Zoro appréciait.

« Ne me dis pas que toi, un homme si fort, si vaillant, ne peux pas escalader un petit tronc d'arbre… »

Et voilà qu'en plus, comme pour l'enfoncer, Hancock se moquait de lui. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, la demoiselle commença à escalader le tronc, se moquant d'être en robe et réussi à atteindre assez simplement le sommet en le narguant. Elle se pencha pour attraper de la neige avant de lui lancer à la figure.

Quelques secondes, ça avait été le temps pour qu'il enlève la neige qui s'accrochait à ses cheveux, qu'il se penche à son tour pour amasser une boule de neige et qu'il se relève pour se venger. Quelques secondes, ça avait été le temps suffisant pour qu'Hancock disparaisse.

…

« Hey mec ! Tu veux bien m'aider à allumer le feu ? »

Marco poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur en devinant que la question, qu'Ace avait criée depuis le salon, lui était adressée. Soupir qui fut vite remplacé par un sourire en entendant Thatch reprendre les dernières paroles de son ami sur l'air d'une chanson bien connue.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, le blond continua désespérément ses tentatives pour allumer l'eau chaude. Ce n'était pas comme si la fraîcheur le dérangeait, mais il avouait sans aucune honte que, par les quelques cinq degrés dehors, il préférait prendre son bain chaud. Pestant contre son ami, il se résigna à descendre : un aller dans la cave pour réactiver la chaudière du coup…

Dépité, Marco quitta la salle de bain et commença le chemin inverse pour retourner dans le salon, passant par inadvertance –Hé, ce n'était pas sa faute si ses souvenirs étaient embrumés- dans l'ancienne chambre de Luffy. Ses jambes se stoppèrent alors que l'atmosphère, horriblement dérangeante, s'infiltrait par tous les pores de sa peau, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste : il n'était pas revenu ici depuis l'accident, et rien n'avait changé.

Tout était resté en place, témoignant du bordel phénoménal qu'avait été la vie de Luffy. L'immense lit était défait et un chapeau de paille patientait calmement à côté des oreillers. Les murs étaient ornés de photos en tout genre, principalement de ses frères et du groupe. Retrouvant l'usage de son corps, le blond commença à avancer, les épaules de plus en plus lourdes alors que les souvenirs l'envahissaient.

Sur le bureau, la carte de tatoueur de Trafalgar Law était en évidence. Il était sorti avec Luffy quelques mois après que le gamin soit arrivé chez lui –en compagnie de son grand frère- pour se faire tatouer une tête de mort ornée d'un chapeau de paille sur l'épaule. Tatouage également présent sur Zoro, Nami, Sanji et Robin. Marco se souvenait sans problème des réactions exagérées de Rouge et Roger quant ils avaient vu que leur précieux fils était devenu un horrible petit délinquant.

Ace s'était prit une sacrée soufflante après, mais ça l'avait surtout fait marrer. Tout pour son petit frère qu'il disait.

Après, ça l'avait quand même sacrément fait chier que le tatoueur, Law du coup, revienne vers son petit frère pour le draguer. Et le blond se remémorait sans problème d'à quel point il avait entendu son ami exprimer ses regrets quant à sa décision sur le choix du salon, que c'était de sa faute si son petit frère venait de perdre son innocence, et qu'il était totalement con.

Plusieurs objets, témoins de la vie de Luffy, étaient sur le sol, dont une carte qu'il lui avait lui-même envoyée pour obtenir sa présence à la fête d'Halloween, une maquette d'un navire offerte par Sabo, des lettres qu'il échangeait avec Hancock quant elle partait défiler dans un autre pays… Etait-il seulement possible d'entrer à ce point dans l'intimité de quelqu'un ?

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir la réponse à sa question, et quitta rapidement la pièce, heureux d'être enfin débarrasser du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme dévala les escaliers avant de s'arrêter brusquement en entendant Thatch et Nami parler d'un plateau de spiritisme. Oh non, ce serait sans lui. Il voulait bien être fort, mais y avait des limites. Déjà qu'il refusait de jouer à ça en plein jour et entouré d'une foule immense, alors dans un chalet, paumé sur une montagne et en pleine nuit, c'était hors de question !

« Hé mec, y a pas d'eau chaude, ça me semble être plus important ! »

A son grand regret, Ace envoya quand même les deux autres chercher le plateau pendant qu'il lui demandait de l'accompagner à la cave, histoire de réactiver la chaudière. Marco l'abandonna rapidement, prenant le temps d'aller chercher une lampe torche, ils n'allaient tout de même se retrouver dans la cave dans le noir, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans la cuisine, et, alors qu'il repartait ses yeux accrochèrent un petit point blanc clignotant : le téléphone avait un message non lu. Il soupira, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait dit à Thatch que fouiller n'était pas une bonne chose ? Mais il fallait croire que la curiosité l'emportait toujours. Il vérifia rapidement que personne n'était dans le coin et écouta le message :

« Bonjour Mme Gol, c'est le sergent Smoker à l'appareil. J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. Nous avons revu le dossier et il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on puisse faire : il a été libéré. Nous n'avons aucun recours légal pour limiter ses déplacements. Je… Je sais que vous espériez autre chose alors, appelez moi si vous souhaitez en savoir plus… »

Le message se termina. Marco fronça les sourcils, il se souvenait de Smoker. C'était le type qu'avait été mis sur l'enquête après la disparition des deux frères. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait mais, un mois plus tard, il avait été forcé de se rendre à l'évidence. Ace lui avait sauté à la gorge quant il lui avait annoncé que l'enquête était finie et que Luffy et Sabo étaient déclarés morts.

Et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que la personne dont Smoker parlait n'était nulle autre qu'Akainu. Rouge avait toujours été effrayé par cet homme depuis qu'il avait menacé ses enfants au tribunal –histoire gentiment racontée par Ace.

Sans attendre que son esprit beaucoup trop imaginatif face encore des siennes, le blond rejoint son ami qui fouillait dans tous les tiroirs en pestant Il réussit néanmoins à le faire sourire en plaçant sa trouvaille juste sous ses yeux.

« -Bon ok, t'es génial. Mais moi, j'arrange des coups…

-C'est pas censé être un boulot de meuf célibataire ? »

Une paire d'yeux indignés se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il se mettait à rire, y avait pas à dire, faire chier ce mec était très, très amusant. Et très simple au passage. Pourquoi se priver ?

« -C'est ça, marre toi. Tu rigoleras moins quand la « meuf célibataire » te laissera plus la toucher…

-T'oserais ? »

Seul un sourire vicieux lui répondit. Alors, après un soupir à fendre le cœur, il se résigna à arrêter de l'embêter, laissant juste un « connard » franchir ses lèvres.

La chaleur dans la cave était étouffante, surtout en comparaison de la fraîcheur extérieure. Et le ronronnement des machines, loin d'être apaisant, donnait une atmosphère horrifique à l'endroit.

« J'voulais te dire… C'est sympa d'être venu. »

Le brun gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol, c'était rare de l'entendre dire merci à quelqu'un alors le blond ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier.

« Je t'en voulais au début… Je pensais que tu avais quelque chose à voir là dedans. Alors je t'ai détesté. Je suis désolé. »

Un merci et un pardon dans la même minute ? Marco haussa un sourcil, d'accord, c'était carrément bizarre. Un peu gênant aussi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son ami parler ainsi.

« Lu' était mon meilleur ami, et le petit frère du type que j'aime. J'aurais jamais fais ça. »

L'immense sourire qu'il obtient à ses paroles suffit à le convaincre que ses paroles devaient être assez adaptées à la situation. En quelques gestes connaisseurs, le propriétaire du chalet commença à réactiver la chaudière, pestant légèrement avec des termes mécaniques, totalement inconnus à l'oreille du blond.

Marco se rapprocha, une batte de baseball entrant dans son champ de vision. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire alors qu'il l'attrapait, effectuant des frappes dans le vide.

« -Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce jeu…

-J'aime pas, mais Sabo adorait, alors je faisais des efforts. »

Les mains du blond se crispèrent sur la batte alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Bon, note mentale pour lui-même : ne plus jamais aborder un sujet dont il ne connaissait pas tout. Absolument tout. Et alors qu'il s'insulter mentalement, la pression dans la cave augmenta d'un cran.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Bien. Ils avaient tous les deux remarqués que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre venait d'entrer, et que sa présence ne devait pas être dévoilée. Après un geste intimant à l'autre de se taire, le blond commença à avancer.

Le bruit d'un tuyau lâchant se fit entendre, faisant sursauter le brun derrière lui.

Quelques pas, encore, encore. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus de la cave, et sa petite lumière n'éclairait plus grand-chose. Le tuyau se fit de nouveau entendre et une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut.

La réaction logique aurait été de crier et de fuir dans l'autre sens, en essayant de remonter le plus rapidement possible afin de bloquer l'intrus. Mais Marco n'était pas quelqu'un de logique.

Alors il frappa l'inconnu.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de ce type se fasse entendre et qu'il comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Thatch, t'es qu'un pauvre con ! »

Le cuisinier se marrait à s'en casser les côtes. Ravi d'avoir pu voir pendant une petite seconde la surprise envahir le visage du blond connu pour son manque d'émotion le plus total. Après s'être prit une soufflante monumentale –un truc comme quoi il aurait pu lui faire du mal- les trois amis remontèrent.

Marco soupira en découvrant la supercherie : les deux amis avaient bel et bien trouvé le plateau de spiritisme. Sans un bruit, et en espérant que personne ne le remarque, il commença à monter les escaliers. Comme il l'avait pensé avant, les jeux avec les esprits, très peu pour lui.

Va pour un bon bain chaud donc.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour ! Pour répondre au guest : non, il n'y aura pas plusieurs fins, pas pour le moment en tout cas, ce serait un peu trop galère de mon côté... peut-être à la toute fin, on verra bien ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer. Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Nami regarda autour d'elle. Thatch avait vraiment bien réussi à mettre l'ambiance nécessaire pour tester l'expérience du plateau de spiritisme. Des dizaines de bougies étaient allumées sur la table et entouraient le « jeu », à croire la coupure d'électricité pouvait avoir des bons côtés. La rousse se sentait étrangement distante par rapport à la situation. Elle n'était pas du genre à croire aux esprits, elle n'y avait jamais cru… Mais, avec ce qu'il s'était passé, elle espérait que peut-être, ça pourrait marcher.

Alors quand Thatch décida de lui confia la lourde responsabilité de communiquer avec les morts, elle décida de prendre la chose au sérieux. Ace, le cuistot et elle avaient tous une main posée sur l'objet qui, à l'instant où Nami termina de demander si quelqu'un était là, se mit à bouger.

Nami écarquilla les yeux et vit que le brun faisait de même alors que Thatch rigolait, absolument pas convaincu. C'était forcément l'un d'entre eux qui le faisait bouger, ça ne pouvait pas être possible autrement. La respiration de Nami se fit de plus en plus vive. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle demandait, d'une toute petite voix, qui était la personne avec qui elle communiquait. L'objet bougea à nouveau et la rousse commença à épeler.

« F…R…E…R…E »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus alors qu'elle regardait le plateau, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. La jeune femme entendit à peine le brun lui dire de demander de qui l'esprit était le frère mais Thatch lui répondit, à moitié affolé, que ça ne pouvait être qu' _eux_. Nami se mordit la lèvre inférieure. A qui était-elle en train de parler ? Sabo ? Luffy ? Peut-être les deux ?

« Lu'…Luffy c'est toi ? »

La flèche se dirigea vers le « YES » et Nami ravala un sanglot. Oh seigneur, elle se sentait tellement mal. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme vit Ace trembler, elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. De la peine ? De la joie ? Nami tourna la tête vers Thatch, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle voulait s'excuser, tellement, mais que faire d'autre ? Se retrouver face à une telle situation n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle voulait juste passer une bonne semaine. Pas se prendre la tête devant des choses n'étant même pas censées exister.

« Réfléchi Nami, si c'est vraiment Lu'…alors on va pouvoir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

La rousse ravala un sanglot en tournant à nouveau la tête vers Ace, histoire de voir s'il pouvait tenir le coup. Le brun hocha la tête sans même réfléchir. Nami s'interrogea quelques secondes, elle n'avait aucune idée de par où elle pouvait commencer, ni même de comment elle devait formuler ses phrases. Ce n'était pas son rôle de parler aux fantômes, merde.

« Luffy ? Tu nous manques… Et on voudrait savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire ? »

Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix. Beaucoup trop dans les aigus, et pas assez neutre. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Elle ne s'excusait même pas. La flèche bougea encore, et cette fois, ce fut Thatch qui épela.

« -Trahi.

-Tait toi, ça continue. »

Personne n'avait essayé de négocier et ils s'étaient tous penchés sur le plateau. T…U…E. Les lèvres de Nami s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle s'écriait que c'était faux, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas tué, que c'était juste une blague. Elle était tellement dans le déni. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle voulait tellement s'éloigner de ce plateau de malheur… Juste partir. Faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

« Qui t'a tué ? »

La flèche bougea à nouveau. Le mot « bibliothèque » fut lisible, suivi par « preuve ». La jeune femme eut le temps d'échanger un regard avec ses amis avant que la table se mette à trembler et que le plateau tombe sous le sol. Nami ne put retenir un cri de surprise sous le choc. Elle explosa à cause de la peur et ne parvint pas à garder ses larmes secrètes. Son cœur était bien trop malmené depuis son arrivée au chalet. Thatch se contenta de rester silencieux, ne semblant pas certain du comportement à adopter. Et Ace… Les insulta. Il croyait qu'elle avait fait semblant, qu'il n'y avait pas d'esprit, que ce n'étaient que des mensonges. Il quitta le salon avec hargne.

« On… on devrait peut-être aller le voir »

Thatch secoua la tête et se rassit sur sa chaise, posant sa tête dans ses mains.

« -Il va se reprendre. En tout cas Nami, si t'as fait semblant…

-J'ai pas fait semblant. Y avait _vraiment_ un esprit. Et on devrait faire ce qu'il dit. On devrait aller dans la bibliothèque. »

* * *

« Hancock ? »

Seul le silence répondit à la question de Zoro qui commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter. Il escalada sans problème le tronc et commença à marcher dans la neige. Avec un peu de chance, il n'allait pas se perdre et pourrait retrouver la demoiselle. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune idée de là où elle pouvait être. Et c'était vraiment rageant. Faisant tout pour ne pas quitter le chemin, le vert accéléra le pas. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Hancock, c'est vraiment pas drôle là. »

Se réconforter dans le fait que la disparition du son amie était liée à une blague. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment. La neige n'affichait aucune trace de pas mais Zoro savait qu'il était sur le bon chemin. Il pouvait presque _sentir_ Hancock. Une forme arriva juste devant lui, sortant de nulle part, et le faisant sursauter.

« Bouh ! »

Zoro du faire appel à tout son self appel pour ne pas s'énerver contre la demoiselle. Des blagues comme ça ? Dans un moment pareil ? Sérieusement ? La jeune femme devait vouloir sa mort pour le faire stresser à un point pareil, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Zoro soupira et continua son chemin, ne vérifiant même pas si Hancock le suivait. Il ne fallait pas s'énerver, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

A nouveau à deux, les amis reprirent leur chemin vers la cabane qui semblait être toujours à une distance immense. Et puis, Zoro avait une mauvaise impression. La nature ne semblait pas être calme : elle était dangereusement agitée même. Par exemple, y avait cette chouette qui venait de lui sauter au visage, ou encore ce cerf qui avait chargé sur les jeunes gens, ne leur laissant qu'une petite seconde pour esquiver. C'était étrange : les animaux de la montagne était le plus souvent inoffensif. Bon, sauf les ours, mais ils n'étaient pas nombreux.

Quand la première habitation fut visible, Hancock se précipita vers elle, délaissant Zoro. Mais la désillusion fut cruelle et visible sur son visage : Ce n'était pas la cabane, mais juste un petit cabanon qui était déjà présent avant l'achat de la montagne par la famille Gol.

« Je me souviens qu'on nous interdisait d'y aller étant gosse. Mais pourquoi ? Ca c'est une bonne question. »

Néanmoins, les parents d'Ace n'étaient pas là pour vérifier que le cabanon restait vierge de toute présence humaine. Et Zoro n'était plus un « gosse ». C'est pour cela que le vert se précipita sans aucune hésitation pour voir quels mystères le cabanon pouvait bien renfermer. Sa première constatation fut de remarquer que l'endroit était miteux, et très vieux. Il ne devait jamais avoir été nettoyé. Le jeune homme avisa les murs qui étaient recouverts de crochets en tout genre : glauque. Une photo d'un homme avec trois cicatrices sur l'œil était affichée sur un mur. Et sur une petite table se trouvait l'objet le plus intéressant du cabanon : un masque de mineur.

Dans les anciennes virées hivernales qu'ils avaient faites, Zoro pouvait se souvenir des soirées qu'ils avaient passées à essayer de faire peur aux autres. Sans conteste, ceux y arrivant étaient Robin et Sabo, pour leurs connaissances sur le sujet. Le blond leur avait souvent raconté l'effondrement que la montagne avait connu en 1952 et qui avait fait plusieurs dizaines de morts. S'il se souvenait bien, plus de quinze mineurs avaient passé un mois enfermés dans les mines, attendant que quelqu'un vienne les aider. Et ce masque devait appartenir à l'un d'entre eux… en fait, s'il se référait à l'étiquette, il pouvait même donner le nom du mineur : Akagami No Shanks.

Zoro reposa le masque, gardant cependant le nom en mémoire. Il aurait pu se venger de la frayeur qu'Hancock lui avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt mais la jeune femme pouvait se vexer, et le laisser en plan en plein milieu des bois, ne s'inquiétant même pas au sujet de son sens de l'orientation pitoyable. Les deux amis continuèrent leur route : plus vite ils seraient arrivés à la cabane, plus vite ils pourraient se reposer.

Des cris de souffrance se firent entendre.

« -Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-On dirait… un cerf ? Il est peut-être entrain de se faire bouffer par un ours… ou autre chose. »

Il fallait croire que Zoro avait raison puisque au bout du chemin, ils trouvèrent un cerf, le cou à moitié déchiqueté. Hancock s'avança et s'agenouilla auprès de l'animal pour le caresser doucement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin à ses souffrances. Le vert la regarda faire, son estomac se comprimant de plus en plus : quelque chose allait arriver. Quelque chose de mauvais.

Le corps de cerf se fit tirer en arrière.

Zoro releva en vitesse Hancock qui avait chuté sous la surprise. Ils se mirent à courir, empruntant les chemins les plus risqués dans le but de prendre de l'avance. La chose qui avait tué le cerf était derrière eux. Le vert pouvait entendre sa respiration et le bruit de ses pas dans la neige. Néanmoins, il ne se retourna pas. C'était sûrement un ours. Et s'ils ne courraient pas, ils se feraient _assurément_ bouffer. Cependant, finir dans l'intestin d'une bête sauvage n'était pas prévu au planning, alors Zoro augmenta la cadence, tirant à moitié son amie qui le suivait avec difficulté.

Et la chance semblait être de son côté puisque la cabane apparut enfin dans son champ de vision. Sans arrêter de courir, il sortit les clés de sa poche et se précipita sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, laisser passer Hancock et la refermer.

« C'était QUOI ce TRUC ? »

Zoro haussa un sourcil en entendant la voix erratique de son amie qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant sur le mur.

« Un ours. C'était un ours. »

Bon, en vérité, Zoro n'en était pas sûr. Tout ce qu'il avait eut le temps de voir, c'était une énorme forme sombre avec des griffes. Alors il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de se poser pour l'inviter boire un thé afin de discuter. Mais c'était plus rassurant de se dire que c'était un ours. Parce qu'un ours, ça n'ouvre pas les portes, et ça ne défonce pas les maisons. Le vert regarda autour de lui : ça faisait du bien de revenir ici. Quand la bande était trop jeune, les adultes les accompagnaient pendant les virées, et du coup, ils étaient obligés de venir dans la cabane pour être tranquilles. C'étaient de bons souvenirs.

Hancock se posa dans le canapé, ravi de pouvoir enfin se reposer, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis qu'elle était arrivée à BlackWood Montain. Zoro en profita pour faire le tour de la cabane. Les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire par dizaine et, pour une fois, il ne faisait rien pour les en empêcher. Ils revoyaient leurs soirées au coin du feu, tous collés les uns contre les autres, à se raconter des histoires d'horreur en mangeant du pop-corn et des marshmallows. C'était l'époque où ils étaient encore tous très proches, où la distance ne les avait pas séparé, où les histoires de cœurs n'avaient pas encore leurs places, où ils étaient tous vivants. C'était la vieille époque.

Zoro retourna dans le salon où Hancock essayait d'allumer un feu grâce à une allumette et quelques bûches. Elle n'était pas prête d'y arriver. Le vert ne l'empêcha cependant pas de le faire et se dirigea vers la droite de la porte d'entrée où se trouvait un magnifique sniper. Il l'attrapa, vérifia rapidement s'il avait des balles, regarda dans la gâchette, et visa dans le vide. C'était tellement génial d'avoir une arme dans les mains, il se sentait tout de suite invincible. Néanmoins, le regard noir de la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait lui fit comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à reposer le sniper… Et rapidement.

Avec un petit cri de victoire, Hancock réussi à allumer son feu. Les flammes s'intensifièrent en quelques secondes sous l'œil surpris de Zoro, ça ne faisait pas ça d'habitude. Avec un petit sourire, la jeune femme se précipita vers son sac et en sortit, toute fière d'elle, un paquet de marshmallows. Le vert se mit à sourire à son tour alors qu'il prenait quelques branches dans le panier à bois. Une soirée marshmallows grillés au coin du feu ? Il n'allait pas dire non.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient le cul posé dans le canapé et faisaient rôtir leur guimauve grâce au feu de la cheminée. Zoro fut le premier à ramener sa nourriture à lui. Le goût lui avait manqué, le croustillant à l'extérieur et moeulleux à l'intérieur lui avait manqué, cette simplicité lui avait manqué. Grandir lui avait enlevé ça. Il avait perdu la joie de vivre avec rien. Il avait arrêté de sourire en voyant un paquet de bonbon, arrêter de rire en entendant ses amis se plaindre de se brûler, arrêter d'être innocent.

« On est nuls hein ? »

Hancock avala son marshmallow en une bouchée et se leva. Elle avait le sourire mais semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Elle continua son explication sous le regard curieux de son ami.

« Je veux dire… Après l'accident, on a arrêté de vivre. On ne souriait même plus. Sabo et Lu' devaient bien se foutre de notre gueule depuis là-haut. Ils étaient tout le temps souriant, tout le temps heureux. En quoi c'est honorer leurs mémoires de vivre comme on le fait ? On se bourre la gueule pour oublier alors qu'on devrait juste sourire en se rappelant les bons souvenirs. Parce qu'ils étaient comme ça. »

Hancock commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon et s'arrêta devant la porte, semblant chercher la suite de son explication. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, comme si elle était ivre, mais les mouvements de son corps ne trahissaient pas une seule goutte d'alcool. Zoro la regardait avec un petit sourire, peut-être qu'il s'était trompé, peut-être que finalement elle pourrait faire son deuil.

« On peut pas changer ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, alors pourquoi on se prend la tête ? Pourquoi on ne se met pas à sourire comme des débiles en chahutant dans la… »

La question d'Hancock fut arrêtée par des éclats de verre. Zoro se leva en précipitation en voyant le verre sur la porte se briser, envoyant certainement des morceaux sur son amie qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Des pattes velues l'attrapèrent par la taille et la tirèrent dans le petit espace qu'était le haut de la porte. C'était comme si le temps était au ralenti : Zoro voyait les plus petits détails. Les morceaux de verres encore accrochés à la porte rentraient dans la peau d'Hancock qui était pliée en deux. Son visage était défiguré par la peur. Le temps que Zoro fasse un pas, le corps de son amie avait disparu.

« HAAAAANCOOOOOOCK ! »

Seul un cri de terreur lui répondit.

* * *

Que l'horreur commence :D


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour ! Voici la suite, mais avant, réponse aux guests :

Petit coconuts : Hey, merci pour ta/tes reviews, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour l'instant, j'ai 16 chapitres d'écrit, et vu ce qu'il me reste, je pense qu'on en aura un peu plus de 20. La suite est là (en fait, je poste tous les jeudi si tout va bien) ! J'ai vu le let's play de Sora aussi ! C'était cool ! Bonne lecture

* * *

« On devrait aller à la bibliothèque. »

Thatch écarquilla les yeux en entendant la proposition de Nami : elle voulait réellement suivre les indices du fantôme et partir à la recherche de réponses en allant dans la bibliothèque ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre pourtant. La demoiselle avait plus l'habitude de se cacher derrière ses amis quant il s'agissait des choses dangereuses et inconnues. C'était étrange de la voir comme ça, mais assez agréable. Elle paraissait déterminée pour la première fois depuis un an.

Alors, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il accepte de la suivre à travers tout le chalet pour aller dans la bibliothèque. Il avait l'horrible impression de s'être trompé, pendant toute l'année précédente, il avait cru que la mort des frères n'était qu'un accident. Et de plus en plus d'indices allaient dans un tout autre sens : d'abord l'avis de recherche d'Akainu, ensuite, le fait que personne n'ait retrouvé les corps, puis maintenant, ça. S'il avait cru que le plateau de spiritisme marchait réellement… Car il marchait réellement : il n'avait pas fait semblant, Nami lui avait dit qu'elle non plus alors il la croyait, et la réaction d'Ace confirmait qu'il n'y était pour rien non plus.

La bibliothèque de manoir des Gol était une sorte de paradis terrestre pour toute personne fan de lecture, et le cuisinier était d'ailleurs surpris que Robin ait préféré retourner au téléphérique pour chercher son sac plutôt que de venir dans cette pièce. Les quatre murs étaient recouverts, du sol au plafond, par des étagères qui contenaient des centaines de livres. C'était presque à en donner le vertige.

Et trois livres tombèrent _mystérieusement_ de leur étagère.

Les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, apparemment pas sûrs de la démarche à adopter devant des évènements de ce genre. Fallait-il aller voir ? Après un soupir à fendre les cœurs les plus durs, le cuisinier s'approcha doucement. Là où les livres s'étaient trouvés quelques secondes avant, on pouvait désormais voir un petit bouton rouge.

« -Euh… on doit appuyer dessus ?

-C'est à ça que servent les boutons. »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi stressé, Thatch aurait pu être fier de garder son humour dans une telle situation. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'appuyer doucement sur le bouton. Et de se décaler en voyant le mur se mettre à bouger.

Ok… Il était forcé d'admettre qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une petite pièce secrète dans la maison de vacances des Gol. Pas du tout même.

« -On va voir ?

-Après toi. »

Nami le regarda comme s'il était fou, semblant retrouver son comportement d'antan : toujours laisser les autres passer devant. Mais juste histoire de s'assurer que tout était bon, et qu'elle ne risquait rien du tout. Thatch soupira à nouveau, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Vu que la jeune femme restait immobile, il se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir y aller. Alors il s'avança dans la petite pièce sans avoir réussi à se monter galant.

C'était sombre. Mais la lumière venant de la bibliothèque était suffisante pour qu'il arrive à voir où il mettait les pieds. Le cuisinier soupira en voyant une araignée passer sur le mur à côté de lui, heureusement que Nami n'était pas venue car son hurlement aurait pu provoquer une avalanche dans la montagne. S'il avait peur des hauteurs, la jeune femme avait une terreur sans nom des araignées.

Il s'avança encore vers le bureau. C'était le seul meuble de cette pièce envahie par la poussière. Plusieurs objets trônaient dessus : des stylos, des feuilles, des morceaux de journaux en rapports avec la mort des frères, des toiles d'araignées, un livre d'Albert Camus, une photo. Une photo de Sabo et Luffy.

D'après la tête que les frères avaient, Thatch pouvait estimer qu'elle avait été prise deux ans avant leur mort. Ils étaient très souriants et faisaient des signes à l'objectif. Le tatouage du plus jeune –une tête de mort ornée d'un chapeau de paille- était visible sur son bras. Le cuisinier se souvenait encore du saut que les parents avaient fait en découvrant que leur précieux fils était devenu un _délinquant_. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était Ace qui l'avait emmené le faire après plusieurs demandes du gosse. Foutu grand frère qui acceptait absolument tout.

Thatch allait reposer la photo avec un sourire, mais prit par une sorte d'instinct, il retourna la carte et écarquilla les yeux. Un message était écrit à l'encre rouge comme le sang à l'arrière de la photo :

« JE VAIS LES PRENDRE ET LES SAIGNER COMME DES POURCEAUX ET ARRACHER LEURS PEAUX BLANCHES ET DOUCES. 16 PUTAINS D'ANNEES. 16 ANS À ATTENDRE LES PETITS SABO ET LUFFY ! »

Le souvenir d'Akainu ayant passé 16 ans en prison revint rapidement dans la tête de Thatch qui s'empressa de cacher la photographie dans sa poche. Pas question d'inquiéter Nami avec des choses pareilles. Ca ne servait à rien. Tâchant de reconstruire au mieux un visage neutre, le jeune soupira en sortant de la pièce et hocha les épaules, prétextant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant.

Nami parut surprise, elle semblait s'être attendue à trouver un indice. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien et accepta de suivre Thatch. Il voulait retrouver Ace, il voulait lui montrer ce qu'il avait trouvé. A coup sûr, son ami avait enquêté sur la mort de ses frères, il n'avait pas pu laisser passer ça comme ça. Alors il avait sûrement ramassé des indices, et pourrait peut-être lui en apprendre plus sur ce message qu'il venait de trouver. Puis… il admettait sans problème que laisser quelqu'un seul après avoir trouver _ça_ n'était pas vraiment intelligent.

Et comme pour confirmer son mauvais pressentiment, il entendit un cri de son ami au rez-de-chaussée. Il échangea un rapide regard avec Nami et ils se mirent à courir, dévalant les escaliers quatre par quatre pour rejoindre Ace. La jeune femme fut la première à la porte et s'y précipita. Néanmoins, son bras fut attrapé et elle fut tirée à l'intérieur de la pièce juste avant que la porte ne se ferme… Au nez de Thatch.

Le roux força une fois sur le poignée et arrêta de prendre son temps : il défonça la porte grâce à un bon coup d'épaule.

La porte céda et il se retrouva au sol sous le choc. Il se releva doucement, à moitié sonné. Il vit d'abord le carrelage, les carrés blancs entourés de lignes noires, encore du carrelage, puis le corps de Nami allongé sur le sol. Le roux murmura le prénom de son amie et ses yeux continuèrent leur ascension. Il eut le temps de voir un homme en combinaison dont le visage était caché par un masque blanc avant qu'il ne se prenne un poing au visage et s'évanouisse sur le coup, son corps rejoignant celui de la jeune femme.

* * *

Zoro hurla le nom de son amie et embarqua le sniper en se mettant à courir dehors, suivant les traces dans la neige que laissait le corps de la jeune femme. Il emprunta un raccourci, sautant par-dessus l'eau comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Ses foulées étaient de plus en plus grandes et il faisait tout pour rester à proximité de la voix. Le froid s'infiltrait dans son corps mais il ne le remarquait pas. Il voulait juste rattraper Hancock.

Les cris de terreur et de douleur résonnaient dans les bois et se répandaient comme un écho. Il esquiva quelques troncs et sauta par-dessus des rochers mais il avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son amie. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il perde sa trace. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si Hancock venait à disparaître. Zoro accéléra encore le rythme de sa course.

Du haut d'une falaise, il vit le corps de son amie, toujours en train de se débattre, se faire tirer dans la neige. Il ne patienta pas plus et sauta, se retenant parfois à quelques branches pour amortir sa chute. Le contact du sol avec ses pieds le fit souffrir mais il recommença rapidement à courir. La chance semblait être de son côté, il ne se perdait même pas. Son cœur battait à une allure incroyable. Et… il avait peur.

Il était terrifié même, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce qui avait attaqué Hancock mais c'était puissant et dangereux. S'il venait à tomber nez à nez avec une telle créature, il n'était pas sûr d'en sortir vivant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser son amie se faire dévorer ainsi. L'animal l'emmenait certainement dans sa tanière pour prendre son temps afin de déguster ses organes. Zoro serra les dents. Il ne laisserait pas ça arriver. Hors de question.

Ses pas résonnaient sur la neige mais il n'entendait que le sang qui pulsait dans ses oreilles. Le sniper sur les épaules, il sauta une nouvelle fois pour emprunter un raccourci. Il se souvenait de cet endroit, il était déjà venu ici avec Nami pendant une partie de cache-cache. La jeune femme, enfant à l'époque, avait été désigné pour le surveiller, pour ne pas qu'il se perde. Et il se souvenait de l'endroit où menait le chemin qu'il suivait : aux mines.

Et en effet, après quelques secondes de course, il aperçut l'entrepôt désaffecté qui avait avant abrité des mineurs avant de les mener à leur travail. Zoro vit les cheveux noirs de son amie sur la neige et eut le temps de la voir relever la tête et de planter ses yeux dans les siens avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle, les séparant à nouveau.

Le vert dégluti en pestant mais n'arrêta pas de courir. Les yeux d'Hancock avait une teinte qu'il n'avait jamais vu : elle était comme paralysée par l'effroi, morte d'inquiétude, terrifiée… Mais y avait quelque chose d'autre, une petite lueur, infime, presque invisible mais pourtant bien présente : elle voulait vivre. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir avec ça comme dernier souvenir de la vie. C'était impensable. Hancock ne pouvait pas mourir alors qu'elle trouvait enfin une raison de vivre.

Il ouvrit la porte et ne prit pas la peine de la refermer. Du coin de l'œil, il parvint à voir les escaliers et commença à dévaler les marches aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Les cris résonnaient toujours… peut-être de moins en moins forts. Et s'ils reflétaient l'état de santé de son amie, alors il était vraiment dans la merde. Alors que ça semblait impossible, il augmenta encore sa vitesse. Ses pieds ne semblaient même plus toucher le sol, il avait presque l'impression de voler.

Et les cris s'arrêtèrent. Zoro également.

Sa respiration affolée était la seule chose qui brisait le silence qui venait de s'installer. Non… Non… Ca ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Pas comme ça. Il avança doucement vers l'ascenseur regardant tout autour de lui, comme cherchant une réponse… pourquoi ?

Et enfin, il aperçut son amie, allongée dans la cage d'ascenseur. Il se précipita vers elle. Son corps et son visage étaient recouverts de griffure. Le sang qui coulait de ses blessures rendait ses cheveux poisseux. Sa robe était déchirée à de nombreux endroits. Et plus important que tout le reste… Elle respirait.

« Hancock ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, elle semblait avoir perdu toutes ses forces. Elle semblait tellement faible, tellement détruite. Comme brisée de l'intérieur. Néanmoins, elle lui adressa un petit sourire en levant doucement sa main vers lui.

« Aide…moi. »

Zoro lui sourit doucement et avança à son tour sa main pour l'attraper. Ils allaient pouvoir retourner au chalet. Ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir. La vie pouvait mettre toutes les épreuves qu'elle voulait sur leur chemin, ils pourraient s'en sortir. Ils étaient vivants.

La cage d'ascenseur s'effondra. Entraînant le corps d'Hancock avec elle.

Zoro garda la main tendue pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage sans qu'il ne le remarque. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? A peine quelques secondes plus tôt, elle était là, juste devant lui. Elle était là, vivante, souriante, à lui demander de l'aide. Il… Il ne l'avait pas aidé. Il avait échoué. Il l'avait laissé mourir. Alors qu'elle était juste là, juste devant lui.

La main de Zoro se mit à trembler. Il se pencha doucement vers l'endroit le trou qui était désormais visible, vers le trou qui se trouvait à la place de la cage d'ascenseur. Il respirait doucement, à intervalles réguliers. Il ne voyait pas le sol. Il ne voyait pas la cage brisée en morceaux, il ne voyait pas le corps de son amie disloqué, démembré, réduit en bouilli. Le dernier souvenir qu'il aurait d'elle, ce serait celui d'une femme brisée mais souriante ? Alors qu'elle, elle ne garderait en mémoire que la douleur et la trahison. La vie était tellement injuste.

Zoro se releva et essuya ses larmes. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose, et assez proche de lui. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, le vert commença à remonter à la surface, suivant la source du bruit. Puis il vit ce qu'il recherchait. Une silhouette avec un énorme manteau de fourrure. Ca devait être lui, celui à cause de qui Hancock était morte. C'était forcément à cause de lui. Zoro chargea le sniper et visa l'homme. Il tira. Mais jamais la balle ne partit.

Il ragea intérieurement, à quoi pouvait bien servir un sniper enraillé ? Il jeta son arme sur le côté et se mit à courir pour rattraper l'home qu'il venait de perdre de vue. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se fit étrangement discret et prit l'homme en filature. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il allait venger son amie.

Suivre ce type avait eut du bon car en peu de temps, Zoro avait pu sortir de la mine et atteindre l'extérieur. Il avançait rapidement et silencieusement. L'homme se dirigeait vers un immense bâtiment désaffecté. Et le vert soupira. Il reconnaissait cette architecture. Il avait déjà vu ça sur la carte dans la station du téléphérique. Le sanatorium… L'ancien hôpital psychiatrique.

« Merde… »


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour, avant la lecture, réponse au guest : Alors, merci encore ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, pour répondre à ta question, je... ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire à son sujet : lui laisser une chance ou pas... Grande question. Oh oui cette ficition, je m'en souviens : j'avais jamais autant rigolé qu'en la lisant, c'était excellent ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sanji marchait tranquillement avec Robin dans la neige. Ils s'étaient perdus et, par conséquent, leur escapade à la recherche du sac prenait plus de temps que prévu. Le jeune homme avait de très mauvaises impressions et son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, mais son amie en train de lire ne le remarquait pas et ne semblait même pas être consciente d'un quelconque danger. Le téléphérique paraissait être à des kilomètres de là…

« Je voulais te dire… C'est gentil de venir m'accompagner pour chercher mon sac. »

Robin avait une voix douce et Sanji ne pu retenir un sourire, sentant ses peurs disparaître sous l'amour qu'il vouait à la jeune femme. Si ça avait été possible, ses yeux auraient sûrement pris la force de cœur alors qu'il hochait vivement la tête, ravi de pouvoir être utile à sa mélusine. Robin lui sourit doucement, ne semblant pas remarquer le trop plein d'enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve.

Sanji aperçut le télescope, et, ravi de savoir que cette fois-ci, la femme de sa vie était à ses côtés et qu'il n'avait donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter de la voir aux côtés d'un autre, il fonça pour regarder la forêt enneigée. Les yeux visés dans les lunettes, il observa un cerf qui courrait dans la neige, comme affolé et derrière lui…une…une énorme bête. Sanji détacha son visage de l'appareil, fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau. La bête n'était plus là, mais le cerf gisait dans la neige, une flaque rouge se formant sous son corps. Le cuisinier dégluti et s'écarta du télescope, décidé à reprendre son chemin.

Robin ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il se sentait tout de suite beaucoup plus refroidi. Elle continuait de lire et Sanji pu voir, en regardant par-dessus son épaule, qu'il s'agissait des anciennes légendes sur cette montagne. Ca parlait d'une tribu qui vivait là à l'époque où les hommes avaient envahi le paysage pour rechercher de l'or et tout autre métal précieux. Ca parlait du massacre de la tribu, les Cree.

« C'est vrai tu sais ? Tout ça c'est vraiment passé. Et les Cree vivaient toujours dans ces bois à l'arrivée des Gol. »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas remarqué que Robin le fixait en train de lire. C'était assez amusant comme situation, vu que c'était souvent l'inverse qui se produisait. Il se dégagea légèrement et regarda la jeune femme, attendant la suite de son explication.

« C'est Rouge qui me l'a dit. A l'époque où ils venaient de faire construire le chalet, elle a prit contact avec le chef de cette tribu. Elle voulait vraiment arranger les choses et s'excuser pour ce que ses ancêtres avaient fait. »

Ca ressemblait bien au personnage de faire ça. Jamais Sanji n'avait connu de personne aussi gentille que Rouge, elle avait toujours le cœur sur la main. Et il se souvenait parfaitement des gâteaux au chocolat au cœur fondant qu'elle faisait pour eux quant ils étaient enfants. C'était… La vieille époque.

« Le chef de la tribu s'inquiétait car un homme inconnu faisait des allers-retours dans la montagne, près du sanatorium, et c'est grâce à ce témoignage que les policiers ont réussi à arrêter Akainu. Il venait de mettre le feu à l'asile psychiatrique, tuant plusieurs dizaines de patients. »

Ok… Ca partait carrément dans l'horreur là. Akainu ? C'était celui qui s'était échappé après plus de 16 années de prison ? Il ne savait pas que la famille des Gol était liée à cette histoire. Ca changeait pas mal de chose. Surtout si on savait qu'il avait disparu juste avant la mort des deux frères.

« Rouge était enceinte de Sabo quant il est passé au tribunal. Elle y est allée pour faire un rapport à la tribu. Il l'a vu et lui a hurlé qu'il se vengerait… que ses _précieux_ enfants payeraient. »

Robin regarda Sanji droit dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire sur les suppositions qu'elle avait. Et le cuisinier la comprenait sans problème. Après ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière, il avait fait comme tout le monde et s'était renseigné sur toutes les personnes qui auraient pu vouloir du mal à ses amis et le nom d'Akainu revenait pas mal de fois. Mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler de ce que Robin venait de lui annoncer. Les médias avaient du garder ça secret pour ne pas que la famille soit encore plus en danger.

Les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin avant de tomber sur un immense totem. C'était fou de se rendre compte en quelques minutes qu'une montagne sur laquelle il avait passé énormément de vacances avait en fait une histoire derrière elle. La jeune femme approcha sa main de la bouche de la statue qui paraissait être un gouffre sans fond. Les yeux de Sanji se plissèrent, il n'aimait pas ça.

Le bras de Robin se fit comme aspirer par la statue.

Sanji se précipita vers la jeune femme et commença à la tirer vers lui. Etrangement, il n'eut aucun mal à la retirer. Il vit quelques secondes plus tard que la jeune femme rigolait. Le blond soupira. Les blagues de Robin étaient vraiment glauques. Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle était en danger. Les deux jeunes reprirent leur chemin vers le téléphérique, souriant pour l'une et boudant légèrement pour l'autre.

Et juste avant d'arriver à la station, l'atmosphère se fit de plus en plus pesante. En plein milieu du chemin, une tête de cochon était embrochée sur un bâton. Robin leva les yeux de son livre et fixa les yeux morts de l'animal devant elle. Sanji posa une main sur son épaule, plus habitué à voir des animaux décédés de par son travail de cuisinier.

« Il n'était pas là avant. »

Sanji hocha la tête et s'empara de la petite note présente sous la tête du porc. **WELCOME BACK**. Ou « bon retour » dans la langue de Molière. Le blond se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais genre, vraiment pas du tout.

« Ca doit être Thatch… Ou Ace… »

Robin hocha doucement la tête. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment confiante, et ne semblait pas croire au fait que ce soit un de ses amis qui ait réussi à mettre ça ici. Pourtant, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux. La lumière qui bordait le chemin s'éteignit.

« Tu sais quoi ? Mon sac peut attendre. Rentrons. »

Robin se précipita vers le chemin du retour et son ami la suivit avec un petit « J'suis d'accord ». S'ils étaient restés quelques secondes de plus, ils auraient certainement vu une forme animale se faire embraser en poussant d'horribles cris d'agonie.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Thatch se réveilla doucement, à peine éclairé par la lumière de la lampe torche. Son crâne le faisait affreusement souffrir et il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir prit un coup… venant d'un psychopathe. Le jeune homme soupira en se relevant. Il était dans la merde. Lui, et tous ses amis. Il avait pensé en venant au chalet que, en un an, le meurtrier recherché avait eu tout le temps pour s'enfuir de la montagne. Mais visiblement…il s'était trompé.

Il voyait trouble et avait du mal à tenir debout. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il se concentre. Parce que plus personne n'était dans la cuisine. Ni Nami, ni Ace. Et encore moins le psychopathe. Ses yeux se plissèrent… si ce type avait touché à ses amis, il jurait sur sa vie que peu importe où il se cacherait, il le retrouverait, et il le tuerait. Hors de question qu'un autre membre de la bande meurt. Pas encore. Il ne voulait pas encore ressentir _ça_.

Du sang était visible sur le carrelage et formait une sorte de ligne. Thatch soupira. Ca sentait le piège à plein nez. Mais c'était la seule piste qu'il avait, alors hors de question de la laisser de côté. Pas vraiment rassuré, le cuisiner se dirigea vers là où menait les gerbes de sang. C'est avec un soupir qu'il ramassa le porte monnaie de Nami, jamais elle ne s'en séparait. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à son argent. C'était mauvais signe.

Le roux se mit à courir, il refusait de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Le sang le mena dehors. Et a démarcation entre la neige et le rouge était encore plus visible. Le rouge et le blanc. C'était glauque. Il accéléra le pas et, toujours éclairé par sa lampe torche, il arriva à une petite cabane. Encore une autre. Putain, y avait combien de bâtiments sur cette montagne déjà ? Mais ce lieu n'était pas comme le chalet ou comme la « cabane au fond du jardin », non… il était plus morbide.

Les sanglots de son amie rousse le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il l'appela plusieurs fois mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Pendant un instant, la possibilité que ce soit un enregistrement lui vint à l'esprit. Mais ensuite, il l'a vit. Ou plutôt, il les vit.

Nami et Ace, tous les deux attachés, retenus par les poignets. Et juste devant eux, une immense scie circulaire.

Pleins de scénarii morbides traversèrent l'esprit de Thatch qui se jeta sur la fenêtre qui le séparait de ses amis. Il frappa plusieurs fois à la vitre mais rien n'y faisait. La porte sur le côté semblait être en béton armé et il ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir. La jeune femme réveilla son ami qui commença également à paniquer. On est toujours mieux à deux dans la merde n'est-ce pas ? Bah là… Ils l'étaient, et bien au-delà du cou.

« Bonjour, et merci de m'avoir rejoint, ce soir, nous allons mener une petite expérience. Comme un test. Pour cette expérience, nous aurons besoin de la coopération de nos deux sujet… Ace et Nami. Mais, nous avons besoin d'un autre participant pour nous aider à décider quel sujet vivra et lequel mourra. »

Une voix modifiée par ordinateur résonna dans la petite cabane grâce à quelques enceintes. Nami se mit à pleurer sans arriver à se contrôler pendant qu'elle hurlait qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, que ce n'était pas juste. A côté d'elle, le brun s'agitait en insultant le monde entier. Thatch commença à désespérer. Il frappait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un mauvais _Saw_. Et même s'il adorait regarder ces films, en être acteur ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

« S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait, calmez-vous un peu. C'est pourtant très simple. Thatch, tu verras un levier placé en face de toi. Tout ce que tu as à faire… C'est choisir qui tu veux sauver. »

Les cris aigus de Nami s'intensifièrent pendant que son compagnon essayait de se calmer, il semblait réfléchir à une autre solution. Il demandait de prendre cinq minutes, histoire de voir ce qu'ils avaient comme option. Le cuisinier passa une main dans ses cheveux.

* * *

 _« -Moi c'est Nami._

 _-Enchanté mademoiselle, je suis Thatch. »_

* * *

 _« -Et donc là, je lui ais dit que son cours ne m'intéressait pas et… Nami tu m'écoutes ?_

 _-Bien sûr, je te trouve juste con._

 _-Oh d'accord… Attend quoi ? »_

* * *

 _« -Et donc… Il me faudrait une cavalière pour le bal…_

 _-Tu veux m'inviter, c'est ça ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Ca peut être amusant, d'accord. »_

* * *

 _« -Tu as reçu la vidéo qu'Ace a envoyé ?_

 _-Oui… Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller._

 _-Je pense que tu devrais y aller… ça pourrait t'aider. Puis… J'ai envie de te revoir. »_

* * *

Les souvenirs revenaient dans la tête de Thatch alors qu'il regardait la rousse s'agitait dans tous les sens, essayant d'enlever les liens qui la maintenaient attachée. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle et savait que c'était réciproque.

« Je…Nami… Je… »

Il aurait aimé se désigner comme seule victime. Demander à libérer ses amis et se faire tuer à leur place mais il savait déjà que le psychopathe refuserait. Il devait se réjouir de le voir être ainsi tourmenter par un choix que personne ne pourrait supporter. Au fond, il voulait les sauver tous les deux. Il voulait juste… que ça ne recommence pas. Mais il savait déjà…

* * *

 _« -Meilleurs amis ?_

 _-Ca marche la Banane ! »_

* * *

« Nami, je suis désolé. »

La jeune femme se mit à crier, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Elle aurait du savoir pourtant à quel point le cuisinier était loyal à ses amis. Et qu'elle ne fasse pas l'innocente en prétendant qu'elle, elle l'aurait sauvé. S'il avait été à sa place, et Robin à celle d'Ace, elle aurait choisi de sauver Robin. Parce que pour elle aussi, l'amitié comptait plus que tout au monde. Les sourcils du brun eurent un sursaut. Quoi ? Lui aussi pensait qu'il allait privilégier la jeune femme ? C'était presque vexant.

La main tremblante, Thatch tourna le levier devant lui vers celui qu'il voulait sauver. Mais tout dégénéra.

La scie se mit en route et commença à avancer. Mais au moment où sa direction devait prendre un tournant, elle décida d'aller vers là où le levier pointait. Vers le brun, vers Ace. Thatch se mit à crier, rejoignant les plaintes de ses deux amis. La scie ne s'arrêtait pas.

« Je vois. Tu as choisi de sauver… Nami. »

Il s'exclama que non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait choisi. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il frappait à nouveau contre la vitrine. La scie se rapprochait dangereusement du corps de son meilleur ami qui secouait la tête en le regardant comme s'il était un traître. Quoi ? Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'il avait fait exprès de se tromper ? Il n'y était pour rien, ce n'est pas que qu'il voulait.

La scie s'approcha, s'approcha encore, encore et encore. Et à quelques centimètres du brun, Thatch eut l'espoir que tout ça était faux. Que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène dans le but de les diviser, de leur mettre un coup de pression. Mais les lames rentrèrent dans le corps de son ami qui se mit à hurler.

Le sang giclait tout autour mais le cuisinier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder, poussé par une fascination morbide. Les yeux d'Ace se révulsèrent alors que la scie continuait son travail. Et la partie inférieure du corps de jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol alors que ses paupières se fermaient.

Après des secondes interminables, la porte s'ouvrit. Et Thatch entra dans la pièce où la scie était encore en circulation, découpant presque la planche de bois. Le cuisinier se dirigea vers la rousse qui avait tourné la tête, totalement éclaboussée par le sang qui avait giclé quelques secondes auparavant. Il la détacha et essaya de l'empêcher de regarder en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortante, mais la jeune femme parvint quand même à voir le carnage et se mit à hurler. Thatch la tira vers l'extérieur. Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici.

Qu'ils étaient pitoyables à marcher ainsi, recourbés l'un sur l'autre, pleurant tous les deux, recouverts par le sang du brun qui s'infiltrait dans leurs vêtements. Qu'ils étaient ridicules à se lamenter ainsi. Qu'ils étaient stupides à pleurer pour la mort de Gol D. Ace.


	9. Chapitre 8

Hello ! Voici la suite avec un chapitre majoritairement centré sur Zoro, mais avant, réponse à Petit Coconuts : Hey ! Ravie que tu aimes toujours, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais compris que c'était toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

* * *

Robin et Sanji retournaient au chalet à grands pas. La jeune femme avait l'horrible impression que les choses empiraient et que tout allait mal se passer. C'était son instinct qui le lui disait, et jamais encore son instinct ne l'avait trompée. Elle tenait son livre d'une main mais avait arrêter de le lire, preuve que la situation était vraiment mauvaise. A ses côtés, Sanji avait les sourcils froncés, lui aussi devait avoir senti l'atmosphère devenir plus pesante.

La jeune femme fut démesurément heureuse en voyant le chalet se former sous ses yeux. Elle accéléra le pas et vit son compagnon faire de même. Mais quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'arriver au bas de la porte, leur chemin croisa celui d'un autre duo. En duo en pleurs, en duo en sang. Thatch et Nami.

Robin et Sanji se précipitèrent sur leurs amis, leur demandant s'ils allaient bien, s'ils étaient blessés, ce qu'il s'était passé. Et découvrir la vérité fut un choc pour les deux autres.

« Ace est mort… Je l'ai tué. »

Le roux semblait être sur le point de s'effondrer, que ce soit sous le poids de Nami ou sous le celui de sa tristesse et de sa peine. Il expliqua, la voix entrecoupée par des sanglots et le visage ravagé par les larmes, ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'une scie avait traversé le brun et l'avait découpé en deux. Il avait dit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'avait pas voulu le tuer. Il expliqua qu'y avait un cinglé sur la montagne, provoquant des sanglots plus puissants chez Nami, et que ce type voulait tous les tuer.

C'est en voyant Sanji démuni face à la situation que Robin décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce type les manipuler comme il le voulait. Il fallait qu'ils se rassemblent, surtout qu'ils restent ensembles, et qu'ils aillent chercher de l'aide. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse trouver par un tueur en série psychopathe. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse ses amis mourir.

« Zoro et Hancock sont partis à la cabane, et personne ne sait où est Marco. »

Thatch releva la tête en entendant la voix de Sanji. Il pointa le chalet du doigt, le blond y était certainement encore. Le petit groupe de quatre décida, presque à l'unanimité de se séparer : Robin et Sanji iraient chercher de l'aide pendant que Thatch et Nami partiraient avertir Marco de ce qu'il se passait et retrouver, si possible Zoro et Hancock. C'était en train de s'organiser, peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à résister. Mais ce qu'ils avaient oublié, c'est que Robin avait raison, et que se séparer n'est _jamais_ une bonne idée.

* * *

Zoro escalada le mur du sanatorium sans grande difficulté. Il était comme poussé par une sorte de force extérieure à son corps : il voulait venger Hancock. Il voulait faire payer à cet homme. Du coin de l'œil, il vit deux loups accompagner l'inconnu. Des loups ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi pas des ours pour rester dans l'excès ? Le vert sauta les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du sol. Au point où il en était, ce n'était qu'un bleu de plus.

Il profita du moment où l'homme caressait les bêtes pour le détailler. Il était grand, même immense. Et semblait assez vieux. Il avait une énorme moustache blanche. Et… C'était tout. Son seul signe distinctif c'était cette moustache qui défiait les lois de la gravité. Et le fait que le loup gris semblait l'adorer. Il renifla, sûrement à cause du fait qu'il ne portait qu'un simple t-shirt. Mais ce petit bruit suffit à attirer l'attention de l'inconnu qui rentra rapidement dans le sanatorium.

Zoro passa par une petite porte, un peu mieux cachée que la grande entrée. Il aurait du faire demi-tour, il aurait du partir et rentrer au chalet tant qu'il le pouvait encore, mais il n'écouta pas son instinct. Son cœur voulait venger Hancock, alors il le ferait.

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans le sanatorium que le vert eut envie d'en sortir. L'odeur de merde lui arracha directement les narines. Un subtil mélange entre de l'urine, de la bille, et des selles. La moisissure formait une sorte de manteau sur le sol et sur les mur et collait sous ses chaussures à chacun de ses pas. Il était loin le confort de sa maison, emmitouflé dans les couvertures au coin du feu. Il eut la soudaine envie de gerber en voyant un papillon rouge se faire bouffer par une immense araignée.

Le vert avança à l'intérieur de l'ancien hôpital psychiatrique. Il n'avait eu l'occasion d'aller dans ce genre d'établissement qu'une seule fois : après ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. Ses parents avaient pensé qu'il serait préférable pour lui de voir quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ça avait servi à quelque chose : il s'était braquer dés la première seconde et n'avait pas parlé une seule fois. Ses parents l'avaient engueulé mais n'avaient pas essayé de réitérer l'expérience. Tant mieux.

Il s'avança jusqu'à une double porte et regarda dans le petit trou. L'homme était là, en train de boire une bonne bouteille d'alcool tout en caressant le loup gris. Il semblait presque être…normal. Juste un vieux papy un peu sénile qui gâtait ses petits enfants. Mais Zoro n'allait pas se laisser influencer par la bonne tête de cet homme : il avait tué Hancock, et il lui ferait payer. Le loup tourna la tête vers la porte, et Zoro arrêta de bouger. Le loup grogna.

« Ferme là Stefan ! »

Le loup arrêta immédiatement de grogner et retourna manger son os. Zoro soupira et se décala de la porte, elle nécessitait une carte électromagnétique. Sérieusement ? Le vert décida de trouver un autre chemin : il ne pouvait pas affronter ce type en toquant à sa porte, il voulait garder l'effet de surprise, et, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée d'affronter un homme accompagné de deux loups et d'un flingue alors qu'il avait les mains vides. Ouai, une très mauvaise idée.

Trois autres chemin s'offraient à lui : direction l'aile A, les douches, ou la morgue. La logique voulait qu'il aille dans l'aile ou dans les douches, histoire de rester au même étage que le type. Mais le jour où Roronoa Zoro serait une personne logique n'était pas encore arrivé. C'est pour ça que le jeune homme se dirigea, sans aucun problème, sur le chemin qui allait le mener à la morgue. Pourquoi ? Ca, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Mais Zoro était ce qu'il était, et sa recherche de la morgue se transforma vite en exploration totale de l'asile psychiatrique. Et… Ce qui en ressortait était loin d'être une bonne chose. L'atmosphère dans l'asile devenait de plus en plus oppressante au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la porte d'entrée, des rats lui passaient parfois entre les jambes, et les rapports des médecins qu'il trouvait parfois étaient… inquiétants.

Beaucoup se rapportaient à l'effondrement de la mine qui avait eu lieu en 1952. Un certain docteur, Ceaser Clown, était responsable du groupe de mineur qui avait eu besoin d'un…suivi plus poussé que les autres. Leur comportement se modifiait au cours de temps, s'ils semblaient être en bonne santé au début, plus les semaines passaient, plus ils devenaient agressifs entre eux et envers le personnel. L'aile A avait d'ailleurs été fermée pour les accueillir.

Des rapports parlaient de patients devenus fous, au point d'essayer de mordre les infirmiers. Beaucoup voulaient démissionner et partir dans un autre service. Des journalistes avaient apparemment essayé de venir mais après des bilans, ils avaient également été enfermés dans l'asile. Etrange. Zoro continua son chemin, essayant de ne pas remarquer les différentes chaises de contention ou les autres appareils de torture, pas très bien nettoyés, qui pourrissaient là depuis la fermeture de l'asile.

Et c'est en entrant dans une nouvelle pièce qu'il trouva sa première arme : Une machette. Le vert eut un petit sourire en la testant dans le vide. Il se sentait tout de suite beaucoup plus rassuré avec une arme sur lui. Il entendait parfois les hurlements des loups mais ils semblaient encore être assez loin de lui. Parfois, l'asile paraissait comme brûlé. Mais ça, il savait déjà qui en était le responsable, c'était passé aux informations : Akainu. Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Ce type s'était échappé de prison depuis un an, et n'avait pas été retrouvé. Avec la malchance dont il était victime, il se pourrait tout à fait que le vieil homme à la moustache ne soit nul autre qu'Akainu.

« Dans quel putain de merdier j'ai mis les pieds ? »

Un tueur psychopathe et pyromane. Ok, on faisait mieux comme personne qu'on invitait à prendre le thé. Et, on faisait également mieux comme personne à attaquer, en espérant venger son amie. Il était vraiment dans une merde phénoménal. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ce taré logeait dans un asile désaffecté, accompagné par des loups et allait parfois faire des petites promenades de santé dans une mine qui avait connue un effondrement et provoqué la mort de plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Cool.

Sur une table, une main bougeait de gauche à droite, provoquant d'horribles bruits mécaniques. Zoro s'en approcha, pas très bien rassuré et essaya d'attraper le papier qu'elle contenait. A l'instant où les doigts du vert touchèrent la feuille, le piège se referma sur lui. Et le piège à ours qui se trouvait sous la main se referma sur deux de ses doigts, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

Il essaya de se calmer mais la douleur se répandait comme par électrochoc à l'intérieur de tout son corps, passant dans chacune de ses veines pour s'assurer qu'aucune partie ne soit épargnée par la douleur. Et la présence d'un loup se fit sentir… Quelques pièces seulement à côté de lui. Zoro se mordit la lèvre et attrapa la machette de son autre main. Se faire bouffer par un loup n'était absolument dans ses priorités. Il ferma les yeux. Inspira fortement. Rouvrit les paupières.

Et se coupa les doigts.

Son cri de douleur mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il se précipitait vers les bandages qui traînaient par là. Pas très hygiénique mais il n'avait rien de mieux sous la main. Se remettant doucement, il tâcha de ne pas regarder les deux doigts encore pris dans le piège à ours et se dirigea vers la pièce suivante : la morgue. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver une carte magnétique permettant de débloquer les portes. Et enfin partir affronter son ennemi. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre.

Il ouvrit quelques capsules qui se révélèrent vides. Mais les notes à l'intérieur informaient que les personnes étaient mortes à cause de lacérations mortelles à la gorge ou a l'abdomen. Glauque. Et, le petit détail qui venait comme une cerise sur le gâteau était que les lacérations avaient été faites par des ongles. Super. C'est quand Zoro ouvrit la cinquième capsule qu'il tomba enfin sur un corps, pratiquement totalement décomposé. D'après la note, il s'agissait de Ceaser Clown, le médecin dont il avait entendu parler quelques minutes plus tôt, lui aussi victime de lacérations mortelles. Cool.

Cependant, la chance semblait lui sourire puisque la carte qu'il recherchait était dans la poche du cadavre. Mais à l'instant où il allait s'en emparer, la tête du cadavre vira sur le côté et un rat s'échappa par sa bouche.

« Gore… »

Sans rien ajouter, le vert s'empara de la carte et se dépêcha de sortir de la morgue. Il ne prit pas le temps de refermer les capsules, tant pis pour les possibles âmes. Il voulait juste se barrer de ce lieu de malheur.

Une chance insolente semblait l'accompagner puisqu'il arriva sur un chemin où il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose : monter les escaliers. Pas de possibilité de se perdre donc. Avec un soupir trahissant une légère gêne d'être aussi pitoyable en orientation, Zoro commença à remonter à la surface. La première volée d'escalier fut gravie, puis la seconde. Et le loup noir débarqua en lui aboyant dessus à l'instant où il allait commencer la troisième.

Si son cerveau se mit en pose sous le choc, ce ne fut pas le cas de son corps. Il se mit à courir, montant les marches quatre par quatre, et essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et l'animal qui le suivait à la trace. Son cœur s'était emballé, et l'adrénaline qui se répandait comme une drogue dans ses veines lui permit d'accélérer plus qu'il n'aurait pu le faire en temps normal.

A peine arrivé en haut des escaliers que Zoro se dépêcha de fermer la porte. Un sourire prit place sur son visage alors qu'il entendait le loup gémir après s'être prit la porte en pleine tête. Il aimait bien les bestioles, mais il avait ses limites. Si une essayait de le tuer/bouffer/blesser, il répliquerait. C'est donc réconforté par la première chose de bien qui lui arrivait depuis la mort d'Hancock que le vert regarda où il était. Et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il réalisa qu'il était revenu à l'entrée.

Et donc, à la porte qui nécessitait la carte.

Zoro vérifia rapidement que le psychopathe n'était plus là et s'engouffra dans l'immense pièce. Et se fit sauter dessus par le loup gris. Le vert tomba à terre, l'animal sur le torse et ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, vite. Comme le vieil homme l'avait appelé déjà ?

« Stefan, stop ! »

Le loup le regarda étrangement mais ne protesta pas plus et s'éloigna de lui. Zoro soupira de soulagement. Ok, il pourrait peut-être faire un effort avec cet animal s'il était domestiqué. Peut-être même s'en faire un allié, ou un moyen de trouver l'homme. Oui, c'était même une bonne idée.

Zoro se releva. Il explora la salle et tomba sur quelque chose qui l'intéressait beaucoup plus : un flingue. Il ne pensait pas l'homme assez stupide pour laisser traîner une arme mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Le vert embarqua l'arme et tira sur le cadenas qui bloquait la seule porte de la salle, provoquant un énorme boucan. Tant pis, au point où il en était… Zoro appela Stefan, espérant que le loup le suive, mais l'animal resta allongé sur le sol en le regardant. Il attendait le retour de son maître. Bon, tant pis. Le vert quitta la salle sans lui.

Zoro parcourut les sous-sols, toujours à la recherche de l'étranger. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait plusieurs kilomètres quant enfin une autre porte apparut. Il dégagea un bidon d'essence, le laissant se répandre sur le sol et tira, ce qui provoqua quelques étincelles. Ces dernières tombèrent au sol et s'enflammèrent. Le temps que Zoro ouvre la porte, elles atteignaient un deuxième bidon.

« Merde ! »

Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour s'enfuir avant qu'une explosion retentisse derrière lui.


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Voic la suite, mais avant, réponse à Petit Coconuts : la suite est là, désolé de pas avoir pu poster ce matin, j'étais en partiel d'histoire des religions (joyeux), mais c'est fini ! Pour tes questions, non Zoro a... encore un peu de temps avant de dire bonjour à nos chers amis, et pour Sanji, eh bien... J'ai exploré toutes les possibilités du jeu vidéo donc ouai, je le savais. Reste à voir ce que je vais faire ;) ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire

* * *

Sanji franchit le portail électrique, tenant la porte à Robin qui lui adressa un petit sourire crispé. Cependant, dés qu'il referma le portail, ce dernier se bloqua, l'empêchant de repartir. Le blond dégluti. D'accord, ça c'était vraiment mauvais signe. Il avança avec sa mélusine jusqu'à la station du téléphérique. Robin accéléra le pas en remarquant la hache présente dans la porte.

« Elle n'était pas là avant. »

Robin lui adressa un regard exaspéré et il baissa les yeux, merci pour cette information capt'ain obvious. Sanji attrapa l'arme, la dégageant de la porte, avant d'essayer d'ouvrir mais rien à faire. La poignée était bloquée.

« -Tu crois que tu peux l'ouvrir grâce à la hache ?

-Ca va faire un bruit fou. »

Et, par conséquent, rien de mieux pour attirer le psychopathe qui venait de tuer Ace. Les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillèrent alors que l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Il y avait un type dans la montagne, capable de mettre en place des scies sauteuses, et qui venait de tuer un de leur ami –et leur meilleur guide dans la montagne. Après ses deux frères l'année dernière, c'était son tour.

« -Robin… Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ce type qui… Qui a tué Luffy et Sabo l'an dernier ?

-C'est une possibilité. »

Rien de plus dans leur conversation, et Sanji commença à défoncer la porte à coup de hache, provoquant un boucan phénoménal. Après trois coup, il réussit enfin à accéder à la poignée intérieure et entra le premier, cherchant l'interrupteur en appuyant sur toutes les surfaces possibles. Et le choc fut énorme.

Tous les meubles étaient détruits, les cadres étaient brisés, les appareils inutilisables et des tags ornaient les murs « DIE, DIE, DIE ». Très clair, très accueillant. Robin attrapa la main et Sanji alors qu'il vérifiait les moindres recoins de la pièce, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

« On était là il n'y a même pas quelques heures. »

Alors, le temps qu'ils arrivent et qu'ils posent leurs sacs, ce type avait eu le temps de faire tout ça. Sanji ferma les yeux. Intérieurement, il se demandait où était cet homme en ce moment. Tout le monde s'était séparé : Zoro et Hancock étaient de leur côté, lui et Robin également, Thatch et Nami étaient partis chercher Marco. Trois groupes pour un seul homme, qui se ferait attaquer en premier ? Qui était la cible préférée de ce type ?

Sanji se posa sur une chaise dont le dossier était en lambeaux pour soupirer un peu : leur but était d'atteindre le téléphérique pour aller chercher de l'aide. Mais dans cet état là, il était tout simplement impossible de le faire fonctionner. Du coin de l'œil, le blond observa sa petite amie se rapprocher de la carte, semblant cherche une seconde option.

« On pourrait aller à la tour de guet. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant alors qu'elle émettait l'hypothèse qu'ils pourraient trouver une radio et donc appeler de l'aide depuis la tour de guet. Sanji soupira en regardant la carte.

Décider d'aller là-bas, c'était s'éloigner encore plus du chalet et donc des autres, tout en se rapprochant du sanatorium. Mais, en reconsidérant les choses, c'était certainement la seule option qui s'offrait à eux s'ils voulaient appeler de l'aide. Les autorités locales avaient été prévenues de leur présence, mais ils pensaient qu'ils allaient rester toute une semaine. Hors, ils avaient besoin d'aide.

Aller à la tour de guet était donc la meilleure option.

« Ok, on y va. »

Robin lui sourit et lui tendit la main alors qu'il gardait la hache dans l'autre. Les amis sortirent à nouveau dans le froid pour se diriger vers la tour de guet, s'orientant grâce aux panneaux. Parfois, ils entendaient le cri d'un cerf et Sanji ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même un de leur ami était en train de pousser le même cri. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient déjà tous morts.

Sanji et Robin traversèrent un petit kiosque et le blond ne pu s'empêcher de grogner en voyant que la route était totalement barrée. Ils allaient devoir contourner un peu. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Robin se pencher vers le sol, ayant certainement vu quelque chose.

Le blond entendit la respiration de son amie s'accélérer alors qu'elle se relever en tenant quelque chose dans sa main : un téléphone. Rouge, assez moderne, décoré d'un petit autocollant d'une tête de mouton.

« Le portable de Luffy. »

Robin ravala difficilement un sanglot. Il ne s'était jamais séparé de son portable, un truc comme quoi il voulait toujours pouvoir répondre si l'un de ses amis avait un problème. Sanji observa les alentours : il était certainement passé là alors qu'il courrait. Pourtant la police avait dit avoir fouillé toute la zone.

Le blond s'approcha de la falaise, quelques mètres plus loin et se pencha. En bas, le noir total, impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Robin. Mais le temps qu'ils se retournent, ils étaient encerclés. Non pas par des hommes. Mais par des cerfs qui les empêchaient d'aller autre part. Leur seule issue : le vide

« Merde. »

* * *

Totalement inconscient de ce qui était en train de se passer à l'extérieur, Marco se reposait tranquillement dans l'eau chaude. Plus il restait de temps dans l'eau, moins il avait de chance de se retrouver en face du fameux 'plateau de spiritisme'. Et ça, c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Il soupira en réalisant qu'Ace et Thatch devaient être véritablement inconscients –ou stupides, au choix- pour jouer à ça après ce qu'il s'était passé l'an dernier.

Des écouteurs sur les oreilles, il profitait de l'eau encore brûlante, contrastant avec la température glaciale extérieure. C'était vraiment reposant de fermer les yeux en attendant juste que les minutes passent. Mais la porte claqua. Alors le blond ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

Il quitta la chaleur de la baignoire pour enfiler son caleçon, histoire de ne pas passer le restant de la semaine nu. Il se dirigea vers la chaise où il avait laissé ses vêtements et grogna en réalisant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une vieille chaussette. Bon. D'accord, ça c'était vraiment une mauvaise blague. Sur son honneur, il promettait de se venger d'Ace et de Thatch –vu la nullité de cette blague, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et haussa légèrement les sourcils : l'atmosphère et la décoration du chalet avaient totalement changé. Des bougies étaient éparpillées en peu partout et des ballons décorés avec des flèches, lui indiquaient un chemin à suivre. Ambiance de film d'horreur bonjour. Marco soupira, il avait un instinct assez bon, et là, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il suivi la direction qu'indiquait les flèches –de toutes façons, les autres portes étaient bloquées, et descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Un grognement de surprise lui échappa alors que la télévision s'allumait quant il passait à côté. Très drôle. Très, très drôle.

Attrapant une lampe torche, il continua d'errer dans le chalet.

« Vous pouvez me rendre mes vêtements où je vais rester en caleçon le reste de la semaine ? »

En testant la poignée de quelques portes, il réalisa qu'elles étaient absolument toutes fermées, même celles menant à l'extérieur. Bon, s'ils voulaient le faire flipper, c'était réussi.

« Ce sera le caleçon alors. »

Resserrant la prise sur sa lampe, il se mordit les joues quand les portes de la salle de cinéma s'ouvrirent mystérieusement devant lui, l'incitant à aller par là. Bon, puisque c'était le seul chemin. Il soupira, jurant de se venger de toutes les manières possibles de ses amis qui avaient totalement disparus du chalet.

« Mais c'est pas possible, vous êtes où ? »

Après un petit regard pour vérifier que la salle était vide, il s'y engouffra, continuant de se mordre les joues en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Même si les deux idiots voulaient lui faire une blague, jamais Nami ou Robin n'auraient accepté de jouer le jeu.

Les portes claquèrent, l'enfermant dans la salle de cinéma.

« Tu me cherches Marco ? »

Une voix grave résonna dans la salle, certainement depuis la cabine de diffusion. L'écran s'alluma, le montrant en train de profiter de son bain. Par Davy Jones, quelqu'un avait osé le filmer à ce moment là. Puis qui était-ce d'abord ?

« Je doute que tu réussisses à me trouver… Tu verras seulement ce que je veux te montrer. »

La scène changea, de lieu, de décor, d'acteurs. Et cette fois, c'était Ace et Nami qui étaient montrés, tous les deux menacés par une énorme scie qui venait dans leur direction. Et c'est finalement du brun dont la scie s'approcha. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il observait la scène poussait par une curiosité morbide. Plusieurs cris de déni lui échappèrent alors que les lames rentraient dans le corps de son ami, faisant gicler énormément de sang, jusqu'à ce que la partie inférieure de son corps tombe tel un pantin désarticulé.

« Quel effet cela te fait ? »

Le blond se prit la tête dans les mains, en s'adossant à un mur. Mais, bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce qu'il venait de voir, ce qu'il était en train de vivre, la voix qui lui parlait depuis la salle de diffusion, tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avait fait ? »

Marco crut entendre un rire répondre à sa question, mais son esprit était beaucoup trop embrumé pour qu'il puisse être sûr. D'une oreille, il comprit que la voix lui donnait dix secondes. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire encore ? Il entendit un rapide décompte et il commença à avoir peur. Oh non, il ne mourrait pas comme ça. Il quitta le mur sur lequel il s'était adossé pour se mettre dans une position plus défensive.

Un « six » retentit et la double porte du cinéma s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître un homme au visage caché par un masque de clown. L'inconnu prononça son prénom mais, pas très enclin à discuter, Marco lui lança un vase au visage avant de se mettre à courir.

Il traversa une chambre, sautant par-dessus le lit, pour continuer sa course. Derrière lui, il entendait des grognements énervés mais pas question d'adresser un seul autre regard à cet homme. Il ne savait pas s'il avait une arme : fuir était donc la meilleure option.

Avec un grognement, Marco dévala l'escalier qui menait à la cave, se rappelant rapidement sa petite expédition quelques heures plus tôt avec Ace pour allumer la chaudière. Il traversa un dédale de couloir et se cacha dans un petit recoin, en éteignant sa lampe.

Il fit au mieux pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque, mais ce ne fut apparemment pas suffisant puisque cet homme au masque de clown le remarqua rapidement, attrapant son cou avec force pour tenter de lui mettre un mouchoir sur la bouche.

Le blond écrasa le pied de son agresseur et attrapa la batte de baseball qui trainait là pour frapper l'homme de toutes ses forces. Il en profita rapidement pour remercier Ace d'avoir laissé la batte à sa portée. Il ne s'attarda pas et se remit à courir, percutant plusieurs portes pour les ouvrir avec des coups d'épaules tout en se déboitant certainement quelques os.

Il finit par arriver dans un long couloir souterrain et soupira doucement. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça, il n'était pas au courant qu'il existait un dédale pareil sous la demeure des Gol. Un bruit se fit entendre et il se cacha à l'intérieur d'une petite trappe. Pas génial, mais il n'avait pas mieux.

Il bloqua sa respiration en entendant des bruits de pas, mais c'était pas possible ! Il savait exactement où il pouvait se cacher où quoi ? Il réprima un soupir de soulagement en entendant un « Putain » sortir de la bouche du psychopathe.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et Marco soupira. Alors ça y était, il avait réussi à échapper à ce type. Une larme, seule et unique, dévala sa joue alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Comment est-ce que la soirée avait put ainsi tourner à l'horreur ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva et continua sa route. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là.


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous êtes prêts pour la suite avec un chapitre qui se focalise sur la vie de Robin et Sanji (et qui est juste en dessous de ce blabla), mais avant, réponses aux reviews :

Petit Coconuts : Bonjour, j'adore cette ambiance de film d'horreur qu'ils sont en train de subir, ça m'éclate (moi, sadique ? Nan pas du tout). Quant à ta question, cette partie n'est pas encore écrite alors… Je ne sais pas :D Merci pour tous tes gentils commentaires hebdomadaires !

Lawiki : (Quoi, comment ça tu as un compte et je peux donc te répondre en privé ? Roh, j'ai juste pas eu le temps :D). Alors pour l'homme aux loups, je te résume rapidement les indices laissés : très grand, avec une immense moustache, et avec un loup répondant au doux nom de Stefan… Alors, ta supposition était-elle bonne ? Eh non, les animateurs de vacances (ça leur va tellement bien comme nom) ne sont pas encore rentrés dans le jeu, encore un peu de patience… Oh seigneur, tu m'as fait mourir de rire avec ton commentaire sur Marco ! C'est vrai que de base, c'est un peu mon perso préféré, mais là j'avoue que niveau instinct, c'est plutôt logique… Je meurs. Et oui, du coup Marco est en liberté, ce qui lui laisse le champ libre pour agir et comprendre (ou du moins, essayer de comprendre) ce qu'il se passe ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

* * *

Sanji resserra la prise sur sa hache alors que les cerfs s'avançaient de plus en plus vers eux. Bon, si même les animaux se révoltaient contre eux, c'était très mal parti. Un psychopathe c'était déjà de trop, mais si en plus la nature s'y mettait… Robin attrapa sa manche, pas très rassurée elle non plus.

« T'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que des cerfs. Ils veulent… Nous sentir. »

Sanji essayait de se montrer confiant, mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vraiment réceptive. Après un petit sourire, le blond commença à avancer vers les cerfs, qui s'écartèrent à son passage. Bon, première leçon avec les animaux : ils vous menacent, si vous les menaçaient. Se glissant entre les bois, Sanji continua de tirer Robin par la main pour qu'ils ne se séparent pas.

Ils réussirent finalement à traverser le troupeau. Et dés qu'ils furent à quelques mètres, les cerfs se jetèrent les uns après les autres dans le vide, semblant totalement fous.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? »

Sanji écarquilla les yeux en observant les cerfs se suicider sans même réfléchir, mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Ce fut au tour de Robin de le tirer par la main pour qu'ils continuent leur ascension jusqu'à la tour du guet.

« Certains animaux font ça… Quand un danger plus grand que la mort les guette. »

Sanji baissa les yeux vers le sol. Un danger qui effrayait même les animaux ? Mais est-ce qu'il n'y avait qu'un psychopathe avec eux ? Ou est-ce que quelque chose de pire les attendait encore ? Le blond se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, se concentrant uniquement sur la douleur, afin de ne plus penser aux dangers qui les attendaient.

Après plusieurs centaines de mètres, où seul le vent se faisait entendre, le couple arriva à la tour de guet et commença l'ascension. Sanji agrippa la hache entre ses dents et grimpa la première échelle, laissant tout de même Robin passer en première. Une fois arrivés en haut, il entendit la jeune femme pester en essayant d'ouvrir la trappe, ne réussissant qu'au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Après l'avoir aidé à monter, Robin se précipita vers la radio pendant que Sanji observait les lieux. La jeune femme pesta : pas de courant. Elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur pendant que le blond ouvrait un placard. A l'intérieur était placardé l'avis de recherche de Luffy, précisant à quel point il était en grande détresse quant il avait disparu.

Le courant fut rétabli et Robin revint, un petit sourire aux lèvres. L'imprimante se mit en marche, créant un autre avis de recherche, celui de Sabo cette fois-ci. Les deux frères n'avaient jamais été retrouvés, malgré tous les efforts de la police. Au début, ils avaient espéré les retrouver vivants. Puis après, ils ne s'étaient démenés que pour ramener les corps à la famille afin qu'elle puisse faire son deuil. Mais cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Robin se dirigea vers la radio et, après quelques essais vains, réussi enfin à trouver le signal des gardes forestiers. La jeune femme respira un grand coup et Sanji plaça une main sur son épaule pour l'encourager. Elle commença à raconter le problème.

« Si vous nous entendez, veuillez répéter. Nous ne comprenons pas votre message. »

Un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Robin alors qu'elle obtempérait, se présentant tout en expliquant la situation. Elle dut néanmoins répéter par trois fois qu'un psychopathe se trouvait sur la montagne avec eux avant qu'enfin, le couple n'entende un message satisfaisant.

« -Comprit madame, ne bougez pas, on va envoyez un hélicoptère vous chercher dés que la tempête ce sera calmer.

-Quand ? Bientôt »

Il y eut un petit silence à l'autre bout du fil –ou de la radio dans ce cas-là- et Sanji ne put s'empêcher de serrer l'épaule de Robin un peu plus fort. En bas, la lumière de service s'alluma : quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, venait de faire un mouvement au sol.

« A l'aube... Pas avant l'aube. »

La trappe se souleva et Sanji se précipita pour la fermer.

* * *

Au sol, l'un des câbles qui maintenaient la tour en place se fit couper par une énorme griffe animale.

* * *

Robin cria en sentant la tour se mettre à pencher, jusqu'à tomber dans le vide. Elle ne réussit pas à s'accrocha à quelque chose et tomba sur la vitre. Le vide était juste en dessous d'elle. Elle entendit Sanji crier son prénom et eut juste le temps de se décaler pour ne pas se prendre un meuble en pleine tête. Meuble qui brisa la fenêtre et tomba dans le vide. Cependant, une secousse la fit rouler sur le côté et elle chuta là où le verre était désormais brisé, réussissant à se rattraper à la force des bras à une des barrières extérieures.

Elle croisa le regard de Sanji qui s'accrochait comme il le pouvait, encore à l'intérieur de la tour. Il semblait terriblement inquiet pour elle et Robin ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Ils allaient certainement mourir mais il ne pensait qu'à elle. Alors quelqu'un l'aimait réellement. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout perdu. Il lui rendit son sourire.

Et la tour chuta, s'enfonçant dans la neige.

* * *

Sanji rouvrit les yeux, surpris d'être encore en vie. Par chance, la tour ne s'était pas brisée et il avait pu glisser _calmement_ depuis l'intérieur. En essayant d'être le plus léger possible, le jeune homme commença à se décaler pour sortir : il fallait qu'il trouve Robin. Le cuisinier parvint à quitter l'intérieur de la tour. Et depuis l'extérieur… Le monde semblait être à l'envers. Tout était renversé.

« Robin ? »

Si Dieu existait, il espérait vraiment qu'il ait pitié de lui et que Robin lui réponde. Parce qu'il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas la jeune femme. Et ça le terrifiait. Il était sûr qu'il l'aurait senti si elle était morte, qu'il ne se serait pas inquiété à ce point là. Qu'il meurt, dans d'atroces souffrances s'il le fallait, mais que Robin soit en vie. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

« Je... Je suis là. »

Sanji ferma les yeux et remercia rapidement le ciel pour la première fois. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et son visage se décomposa : la jeune femme était raccrochée à… à presque rien en fait. Elle pendait misérablement au dessus du vide en se raccrochant comme elle le pouvait à quelques planches de bois qui menaçaient de s'effondrer à chaque instant. Oh seigneur…

Le blond tendit la main pour attraper la jeune femme, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse là, peu importe à quel point la jeune femme pouvait se montrer distante, égoïste et glauque, il l'aimait. Et c'était bien là une raison pour risquer sa vie en restant sur une tour qui menaçait à tout moment de s'effondrer. Robin tendit à son tour la main vers lui, s'accrochant comme elle le pouvait à ses quelques prises. Mais la tour descendit un peu plus, empêchant les bras de s'accrocher.

« T'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de là. »

Il essayait d'être rassurant, mais au fond, il était terrifié. La jeune femme semblait être tellement loin de lui, le choc qui venait d'avoir lieu l'avait encore plus éloigné de Sanji. Et c'était horrible pour le cuisinier qui ignorait s'il pouvait l'attraper. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, pas alors qu'elle était suspendue au dessus de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de vide, pas alors qu'elle gardait un semblant de sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter alors qu'elle était terrifiée, pas alors qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Sanji tendit à nouveau sa main vers Robin, il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne. La jeune femme leva légèrement le bras. Leurs mains se frôlaient, il pouvait presque sentir ses doigts. Et alors qu'il allait réussir à l'attraper, le corps de l'archéologue tomba dans le vide.

Sanji entendit son hurlement de terreur qui fut vite couvrit par les craquements du bois de la tour qui était également entrain de s'effondrer. Plus guidé par son instinct que par sa tête, le cuisinier réussi à sauter sur le côté, s'éloignant de la tour à la seconde où celle-ci s'effondrait dans le vide. Le blond se précipita au bord du vide, et chercha en vain son amie qui devait être là.

« ROBIN ! NON ! ROBIN ! »

Totalement submergé par sa tristesse et les larmes aux yeux, Sanji ne remarqua pas le petit papillon noir qui venait de se poser à ses côtés.

* * *

Les minutes passaient et défilaient à une vitesse folle. Mais il ne les voyait pas. Il restait assis au bord du vite, les larmes dévalant son visage à appeler son amie. Sans réponse. Alors c'était ainsi ? Robin allait mourir de cette façon ? La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde était morte ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il refusait d'envisager cette possibilité. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux. Le corps de Robin était tombé dans le vide, et il l'avait vu, impuissant qu'il était.

Il l'avait vu mourir, et il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cela. Il aurait pu sauter dans le vide, faire rempart de son corps, sauver son amie. Mais il n'avait rien fait.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui.

Sanji releva la tête, ce n'était pas un bruit humain. Des grognements d'une espèce animale. Lui, qui était dans une mine, allait donc devoir faire face à un animal dangereux, et qui lui voulait du mal. Alors, après Ace, après Robin, c'était à son tour de mourir ? Y avait un psychopathe sur la montagne, ses amis étaient en danger, et lui, il allait mourir à cause d'une bête sauvage ?

Le cuisinier essuya ses larmes, il fallait qu'il se concentre. Mais la tristesse qui envahissait son cœur était tellement forte, tellement puissante et il avait tellement mal. Robin était morte et lui était vivant. Le monde était donc injuste à ce point. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revivre la scène, pour que ce soit son corps qui tombe dans le vide et que Robin puisse s'en sortir. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait merdé. Il avait échoué à sauver la jeune fille. Et rien ne pouvait la faire revenir.

Au fond, il devrait peut-être se laisser mourir. C'était une sorte de punition. Pour être responsable de la mort de Luffy et de Sabo l'année dernière. Pour ne rien avoir fait pour sauver Ace. Pour ne pas avoir réussi à rattraper la main de Robin, et pour l'avoir regardé tomber dans le vide. Cette virée hivernale allait causer leur perte à tous, le destin était sûrement en train de se venger.

Un nouveau bruit retentit.

Malgré lui, le jeune homme se retourna, intrigué. Mais il était tellement fatigué, tellement épuisé. Cette bête sauvage aurait pu lui sauter dessus depuis longtemps, mais non. Elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était là, qu'elle l'observait, et qu'elle le tuerait. Qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle le fasse ! Qu'on en finisse ! Lui qui avait échoué à protéger son amie, lui qui avait promit qu'il la protégerait toujours avait échoué à sa tâche. Qu'il était faible !

Quelque chose l'attrapa par les épaules et le tira sur le sol.

Ses cris de terreurs brisèrent le silence nouvellement installé alors qu'il essayait, tant bien que mal de se débattre. Mais rien n'y faisait, cette chose était plus forte que lui et continuait de le tirer sans qu'il n'arrive ne serait-ce qu'à ralentir la progression. Puis, la chose le décolla du sol et le souleva sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Et il le rapprocha des crochets suspendus à la pierre.

Il sentait les griffes dans son cou. Il voyait les crochets se rapprocher dangereusement, encore en encore. Ses membres se mirent à trembler et il arrêta de se défendre, laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps.

Sanji s'était toujours dit que jamais il n'accepterait la mort sans se battre, qu'il ferait tout pour repousser au maximum la date de son départ. Mais, face à une telle situation, il n'y arrivait juste pas. Il allait mourir. Et il n'avait plus peur. Il allait peut-être pouvoir revoir Robin. Et peut-être que ses autres amis pourraient s'en sortir, pourraient réussir à quitter cette montagne maudite, et pourraient recommencer à vivre. Parce que lui ne vivrait plus jamais.

Le crochet perfora sa gorge, envoyant valser une de ses dents, et Sanji sentit sa bouche se remplir de sang. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il arrêta de s'agiter. Pendu à un crochet de mineur, il était mort.

Quelques mètres plus loin, le petit papillon noir s'envolait.


	12. Chapitre 11

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, réponses aux reviews :

Petit Coconuts : Oui, oui, Sanji est mort. C'est triste (ou pas… R.I.P mec). Ouai le papillon a vu l'animateur de colo, il s'est dit « au bordel c'est quoi ce truc ?! Vite, j'me tire » (ou un machin du genre). En attendant, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances dans ton trou paumé (espérons qu'aucun animateur de vacances ne soit là-bas, mouhahaha)

Lawiki : Un jour, je trouverai le temps de répondre à ta review avant que le jeudi n'arrive, un jour… Au niveau des cerfs, je trouvais juste ça bizarre que dans le jeu, ils arrivent, ils attaquent (ou pas) et ils repartent comme ça, sans explication. Après, celle que je donne vaut ce qu'elle vaut (les joliiiies colonies de vacances, merci papa, merci maman). J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer la suite !

* * *

Thatch courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en direction du chalet, se moquant même de savoir si Nami le suivait. Si Marco était bel et bien au chalet, il fallait le retrouver au plus vite. Zoro et Hancock étaient éloignés aussi, mais au moins ils étaient ensembles, à côté, Marco était tout seul au chalet. Puis il admettait sans problème que le blond était un des ses amis les plus proches. Un type qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il refusait de le laisser seul. Il avait déjà perdu son meilleur pote, pas question de revivre ça.

Oh puis par Jones, Ace était mort. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment la soirée, qui devait pourtant bien se passer, avait pu ainsi tourner au massacre ? Ils étaient tous revenus pour aider Ace à faire son deuil de ses frères, et résultat, il était mort. Les trois frères étaient désormais morts. Son meilleur pote était mort, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela. A quoi est-ce que ça servait d'être fort, d'être puissant, si on ne pouvait même pas sauver son meilleur ami ?

A peine entré dans le chalet, le cuisinier se dirigea dans la salle de bain, espérant vraiment voir une tête blonde l'insulter de tous les mots pour oser le déranger, mais rien. Marco n'était pas là. Le seul vêtement présent était une chaussette, très vieille, posée sur la chaise. Thatch dégluti et passa sa main dans l'eau. Encore chaude. Ca ne devait pas faire longtemps que le blond était sorti de son bain.

Il quitta la salle de bain et remarqua pour la première fois l'étrange décoration faite de bougies et de ballons. Comment tout avait bien pu s'enchaîner aussi vite ? Il venait à peine de quitter la petite cabane et… Et déjà… Et déjà Marco avait disparu, certainement en faisant face à ce taré qui avait déjà tué Ace. Thatch soupira, insultant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait en redescendant les escaliers jusqu'à retrouver Nami dont les vêtements étaient couverts de sang. Pas le sien bien entendu.

« Il était pas là ? »

Le roux secoua la tête. Non, il n'était pas là. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se moquant de faire disparaître la coiffure qu'il avait mis des heures à faire le matin même et observa Nami lui sourire doucement, espérant certainement le réconforter.

« Il ne doit pas être loin. »

Thatch ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter plus longtemps et continua sa route, essayant toutes les portes que le blond avait pu prendre mais rien à faire : tout semblait indiquer un seul et unique lieu : le cinéma. Il s'avança dans la grande salle de diffusion, pas très rassuré par ce qu'il pouvait y voir.

Au sol, quelques morceaux de verres étaient éparpillés par terre et Thatch reconnu un des vases de Rouge –Roger lui avait ramené en cadeau après un voyage l'autre bout du monde. Il ne semblait pas s'être cassé contre un mur, donc, ça devait certainement être contre quelqu'un.

Après un soupir, et toujours sans un regard pour Nami, il continua sa route. Il voulait retrouver son ami, peu importe le prix à payer. Peu importe s'il devait mettre sa vie en jeu pour cela.

* * *

Nami observa Thatch continuer à avancer dans le chalet, comprenant très bien qu'il ne partirait pas sans avoir retrouver son ami, son frère. Elle serra son bras gauche, encore couvert de sang. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se souvenait de s'être faite assommée, à moins qu'elle ait respiré un gaz, et s'était réveillée, les deux bras attachés, Ace à côté d'elle, dans la même galère. Tous les deux menacés par une énorme scie.

Et Thatch avait choisi de sauver son ami, plutôt qu'elle. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était encore vivante ? Elle savait que le roux n'avait pas pu se tromper, il était beaucoup trop intelligent pour cela. Pourtant, la scie s'était dirigée vers Ace et l'avait découpé en deux.

Et en attendant, l'homme pour qui elle avait un coup de cœur n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps avant de la désigner comme unique victime. A croire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Pour sûr qu'elle se souviendrait de ce qu'il avait dit. Désolé, qu'il avait dit. Et puis quoi encore ?

Une porte s'ouvrit devant eux sans qu'aucun d'eux n'eut à l'actionner. Ils échangèrent un regard et continuèrent à avancer. Une bougie s'alluma mystérieusement. Une autre porte s'ouvrit. Et ils continuèrent pourtant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ils continuaient leur chemin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette blanche aux cheveux noirs passe devant Nami et qu'elle se mette à crier. Elle se fit secouer dans tous les sens par son ami, lui demandant de se calmer.

« J'ai vu un fantôme, y avait un fantôme. »

Les yeux de Thatch s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il regardait dans la direction que son amie lui indiquait. Rien. Rien qui puisse indiquer une possible présence surnaturelle.

« -Nami, on a vécu des choses horribles et…

-Je te dis que j'ai vu un fantôme. Ca vaut vraiment rien pour toi ? »

Avec satisfaction, la demoiselle pu voir son ami baisser les yeux, conscient qu'elle lui reprochait ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils continuèrent cependant à avancer, Nami bien plus sur les nerfs qu'avant.

Elle était persuadée d'avoir vu quelque chose : une silhouette petite fine, aux cheveux noirs et courts. Une silhouette qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Luffy. Nami déglutie difficilement. Si ce qu'il c'était passé lors de la séance de spiritisme était vrai, était-il possible que le fantôme de Luffy les accompagne depuis ?

Et si c'était vraiment Luffy, devait-elle avoir peur ? Elle était pratiquement certaine que si son ami avait pu lui parler depuis cette blague idiote, il lui dirait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Et donc, si c'était son fantôme, ne devrait-il pas penser de la même façon ?

« Oh non ! Je ne vais pas dans la cave ! »

Nami recula de quelques pas quand la porte de la cave s'ouvrit juste devant les yeux de Thatch et que ce dernier s'avançait comme si tout était normal. Il s'arrêta et la regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« -Nami, si Marco est là, et qu'on y va pas… Il pourrait mourir. Il a besoin de nous.

-Et si nous on le protège, qui est-ce qui nous protège nous hein ? »

Le roux garda son regard pointé dans le sien et Nami finit par baisser les yeux. Quoi qu'elle dise, Thatch irait quand même essayer de sauver son ami. Alors autant qu'ils restent ensembles. Se séparer maintenant serait vraiment une idée stupide. Surtout si une présence surnaturelle était en train de les suivre.

Ils commencèrent donc à descendre dans la cave.

Thatch soupira mentalement afin de ne pas froisser Nami. Un fantôme ? Et puis quoi encore ? D'accord, ils avaient vécu des choses atroces. D'accord, Nami était bouleversée. D'accord, tout ce qu'il se passait sur la montagne n'avait aucun sens. Mais les fantômes, ça n'existait pas. Il fallait être un minimum rationnel dans ce monde. Et pourquoi pas une malédiction qui touchait la montagne tant qu'on y était ?

Le roux dévala les escaliers à une vitesse si grande qu'il manqua de tomber dans une marche abimée. Son presque frère était en danger, certainement en grand danger même, et il ne pouvait rien faire hormis courir. C'était une sensation tellement horrible de ressentir une telle impuissance. Toujours suivi de près par Nami, il alluma son portable, leur offrant une lumière assez importante. Il en profita pour essayer de joindre Marco, tant qu'il restait du réseau, il pouvait lui envoyer un message.

« AAHHH ! LA ! LA ! »

Relevant les yeux à une vitesse folle, Thatch regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait le doigt de Nami. Rien. Il se tourna vers elle, le regard interrogatif, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de crier alors que le psychopathe était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, dans les parages ? La jeune femme s'accrocha à son bras, apeurée.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

Elle n'obtenu aucune réponse. Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

« Bon sang Thatch, le fantôme était juste là, et toi, tu… tu… »

Nami ne termina même pas sa phrase, pointant juste du doigt le portable qu'il tenait encore dans sa main, un message rapide déjà écrit, déjà envoyé. Le cuisinier observa la jeune femme avancer, essayant certainement de s'éloigner de lui, et de ses raisonnements trop sensés alors qu'elle était convaincue qu'un fantôme était en train de les suivre.

« C'était Luffy. »

Thatch soupira, il s'y était attendu. La séance de spiritisme quelques heures plus tôt avait du traumatiser Nami bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé sur le coup. Il savait à quel point Nami avait aimé Luffy, à quel point elle lui était redevable, pour lui avoir offert une vie heureuse. Après la mort de sa mère, tuée par l'homme qu'elle aimait, un dénommé Arlong, Nami s'était renfermée sur elle-même, et beaucoup supposaient qu'elle se faisait battre. C'est le gamin qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer dans lequel elle était. Il lui avait offert, au-delà d'une amitié sans faille, une vraie famille. Elle l'aimait, plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Mais Luffy était mort.

Et peu importe combien cette épreuve fut dure pour Nami, il était désormais temps qu'elle se prenne en main. Un an était passé depuis la mort des frères, et s'ils étaient revenus cette année, ce n'était certainement pas pour se faire tuer à leur tour. Alors il fallait que Nami comprenne que les fantômes n'existaient pas, et que non, Luffy n'était pas revenu les hanter, en espérant se venger de la blague idiote dont ces imbéciles étaient responsables.

Lorsque Thatch fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la jeune rousse, le tableau derrière lui tomba au sol, sans aucun signe précurseur. Il soupira, et observa Nami se mettre à trembler, l'intimant du regard d'aller immédiatement voir ce qu'il se passait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains –une qualité qu'il ne possédait habituellement qu'en compagnie de ses frères d'arme-, le roux se dirigea vers le tableau. Là où ce dernier était accroché précédemment, il y avait désormais une petite clé. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se décida à attraper la clé, près à faire face à toute menace. Il patienta quelques secondes, mais rien ne vint. Avec un sourire fier, il se tourna vers Nami.

Et il vit le fantôme.

* * *

Nami dégluti quand le regard de Thatch se figea, non pas sur elle, mais derrière elle. Très doucement, elle tourna à son visage pour voir à son tour ce qui semblait tant effrayer le cuisinier. Un sanglot lui échappa quand la forme blanche fut visible.

La taille de cette chose était à peine plus grande que la sienne, et d'une finesse presque semblable, mais pas féminine comme elle. Un chapeau de paille ornait une touffe désordonnée de cheveux noirs. Un bras fin, où quelques cicatrices étaient visibles, pointait vers un point encore inconnu pour la jeune rousse.

Des larmes dévalèrent le visage de Nami.

« Lu… Luffy… »

Elle essaya de faire un pas en direction du fantôme, mais le bras de Thatch sur sa taille l'en empêcha. Nami tourna les yeux dans sa direction, lui montrant sans gène les larmes qui dévalaient son visage. Pourquoi l'empêchait-il d'y aller ? Ne savait-il pas combien elle mourrait d'envie de le revoir, de courir vers lui, de se jeter à ses pieds et de s'excuser ? Oh si, il le savait. Il le savait même très bien. Après avoir lancé un regard agressif au cuisinier, elle retourna la tête vers l'endroit où Luffy se trouvait.

Mais plus rien. Il n'était plus là.

* * *

Thatch laissa Nami s'effondrer en remarquant que Luffy n'était plus là. Alors c'était vrai, il existait vraiment une entité surnaturelle, Luffy, le petit gamin adorable mort l'an dernier, était à côté d'eux. En plus de ce type qui avait tué Ace ? (Il refusait de se considérer comme responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé, pas pour l'instant) Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le surnaturel ça n'existait pas, ça ne devait être qu'une mise en scène créée par le psychopathe afin de les rendre timbrés.

Après quelques secondes, afin de laisser le temps à Nami de se reprendre, Thatch se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par Luffy. La porte était fermée à clé et… Quelle clé pouvait bien l'ouvrir ? Celle qu'il avait trouvée précédemment, forcément. Tout était tellement… prévisible. Bien trop scénarisé, bien trop précis. Toutes leurs réactions semblaient être déjà prévues. C'était tellement ridicule, tellement écœurant d'être ainsi manipulé comme une simple marionnette. Ca lui rappelait Doflamingo tient, l'oncle de Marco, il avait tout une collection de marionnette chez lui.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, Nami le collant encore plus que son ombre. Elle semblait terrifiée… Lui aussi, mais sa motivation était plus grande, il devait retrouvait son ami, il devait retrouver Marco. Pas question que ça se passe autrement, pas question de le perdre lui aussi. Sur les murs, des photos d'eux étaient accrochées. Les visages de Zoro et d'Hancock étaient pratiquement détruits à coup de feutre, ceux de Nami, Robin et Sanji étaient barrés, le sien et celui de Marco n'avaient rien –bon ou mauvais signe ?- et ceux des trois frères étaient entourés.

A force de marcher dans le dédale, il finit par arriver dans une sorte de boucherie désaffectée –elle servait de cave aux anciens propriétaires. Il y était déjà venu quelques fois en compagnie d'Ace, c'était un peu leur repère secret. Thatch soupira, qu'est-ce qu'un secret quand l'autre personne qui le conserve est mort ?

Un cri retentit.

Du coin de l'œil, Thatch vit la jeune femme s'armer d'une paire de ciseaux. Il soupira. C'était une voix masculine, bien connue à ses oreilles, la voix de Marco… Bon point : il était en vie. Mauvais point : désormais, il était certainement mort. Thatch soupira avant d'enfoncer la porte, la dernière entre eux et l'endroit d'où le cri avait retenti. Personne ne pourrait le séparer de son frère d'arme. Personne.

Le noir de la pièce l'envahit alors que la porte se refermait sur eux, Nami s'accrochant à son bras de toutes ses forces. Le dossier d'une chaise leur faisait face, et sur cette chaise, le dos d'un corps était visible.

« Marco ? »

La voix de Thatch résonna doucement, alors qu'il priait tous les dieux existants –et auxquels il n'avait jamais cru auparavant- de laisser son ami vivre. Il tourna la chaise pour faire face et au corps, et sursauta en voyant une masque de clown. Thatch haussa un sourcil.

« Un mannequin ? »

La voix de Nami était hystérique. Le cuisinier se recula pour mieux laisser son amie voir. Pourquoi une caméra était-elle dans la pièce ? Pourquoi étaient-ils filmés ? Est-ce que les cris qu'ils venaient d'entendre n'avaient été qu'enregistrés ? Et dans ce cas, où était Marco ?... Mort ?

Thatch n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir qu'une main lui agrippa les cheveux et une autre plaça un masque sur sa bouche et son nez, l'obligeant à respirer du gaz. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à s'endormir.

* * *

Nami hurla en voyant son ami s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle agrippa rapidement le portable tombé au sol alors que son autre main saisissait les ciseaux qu'elle avait ramassé plus tôt. Elle leva la lumière et tomba nez à nez avec le masque de clown, le même que celui qui l'avait assommé quelques temps plus tôt. Sans réussir à réfléchir, elle lui planta les lames dans l'épaule, le faisant grogner.

Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage alors que le psychopathe se relevait sans problème, et, avec une force peu commune, lui envoya son poing au visage, l'assommant sur le coup.


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous, voici le chapitre de la semaine, mais avant, réponses aux reviews :

Petit Coconuts : Ravie de te retrouver en vie ! Aujourd'hui, toutes les réponses à tes questions sur Marco, Thatch et Nami… Je n'ai rien contre les coureurs de jupon, Sanji était juste trop difficile à sauver, ça aurait été totalement improbable qu'il aille se mettre en sécurité alors que Robin était en danger… Impossible. Et pour Thatch… Eh bien, seul l'avenir nous le dira (moi je sais, moi je sais !). Bonne lecture !

Lawiki : Hey ! Eh oui, il faut bien une personne un peu plus intelligente et réactive (désolé l'ego de Marco au passage, j'imagine que c'est parce que pour lui, rien ne s'était passé, vu qu'il était allé prendre un bain… Alors que Thatch a déjà vu un de ses meilleurs amis se faire découper en deux, forcément tu dois être un peu plus sur les nerfs :D) Ah oui, j'aime bien dissimuler des indices, ça m'amuse. Quant au choix de Thatch, la réponse me semble assez logique, vu son caractère mais le futur est peut-être déjà décidé… Qui sait ? D'autres choix ont déjà été faits dans le passé… Et oui, les révélations arrivent avec ce chapitre, ça ne va faire que de s'enchaîner… J'espère que tu vas aimer !

* * *

Thatch avait un mal de tête atroce. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur à la place du cerveau. Que c'était-il passé ? Il était avec Nami, dans la cave du chalet des Gol… Pourquoi ? Ah… Il cherchait Marco. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce que Marco allait bien ? Et Nami ? Si Dieu existait, pitié, qu'aucun des deux ne soient blessés, et si possible, qu'ils soient tous les deux… vivants.

Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, il eut le plaisir de voir la jeune femme rousse assise en face de lui, respirant. Et attachée sur une chaise, un œil au bord noir. Oh non…

En y regardant mieux, lui aussi avait une main attachée. L'autre était libre. Sur la table qui le séparait de Nami gisait un petit pistolet, qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il le prenne. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient lui était inconnue, à croire que même lui avait encore des choses à découvrir dans ce chalet, même s'il ne lui restait certainement plus beaucoup de temps.

« Nami ! Nami tu m'entends ? »

La jeune femme bougea légèrement la tête, avant de se mettre à regarder autour d'elle, complètement paniquée, tirant sur les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière sans succès. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Thatch n'eut d'autre choix que de l'observer s'écrouler sur sa chaise en pleurs, murmurant entre deux sanglots qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir –ce qui semblait particulièrement logique.

« On ne va pas mourir. Je vais nous sortir de là. »

Il fallait rester optimiste, c'était la seule chose à faire. S'ils commençaient à perdre tout espoir, tout serait définitivement perdu. Il n'avait pas vu la tête de celui qui l'avait endormi, mais à coup sûr, c'était le même que celui qui était après Marco, que celui qui avait tué Ace. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils sortent d'ici. Sinon, ce serait bientôt leur tour.

« On va mourir. On va mourir. On va mourir et je n'aurai même pas eu le temps de te le dire… Pitoyable. Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Lui dire ? Lui dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Nami devait lui dire ? Entre ces différents sanglots, Thatch réussit à l'entendre plusieurs fois répéter ces mots, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait lui dire ? Il fallait qu'elle le dise maintenant, parce qu'après, il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de possibilité.

« Ca ne sert à rien, on a toujours évité le sujet. »

Oh… Ce sujet.

« Ca n'aura pas servi à rien. Chaque minute… Chaque seconde que j'ai passée avec toi fait parti des plus belles choses qui me soient jamais arrivées et je ne regrette rien… »

La jeune femme lui fait un petit sourire pitoyable vu son état mais recommence à pleurer juste après avoir entendu ces mots… Bon, eh bien au moins c'est dit, Thatch pouvait mourir en paix. Même s'il préférait largement ne pas passer l'arme à gauche tout de suite… Il fallait d'abord sortir Nami de là et retrouver Marco. C'était le principal, il fallait qu'il sauve ses amis.

« Que c'est mignon ! »

Une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue retentit dans la pièce. Grave, suave et légèrement modifiée… C'était celle du psychopathe, la même que celle qu'il avait entendue lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à devoir choisir entre Nami et Ace quelques heures plus tôt.

Et le bruit de ferraille de scies se mettant en marche se fit également entendre.

Levant la tête au dessus de lui, le jeune homme eut envie de soupirer tellement la situation était ridicule. Deux scies descendaient doucement vers lui et vers Nami… Prêtes à les tuer. Agrippant le petit pistolet, Thatch tira dans le mécanisme en espérant stopper l'avancée des démons de ferraille, sans succès et provoquant le rire du psychopathe.

« Tu as déjà fait un choix difficile aujourd'hui Thatch… En voici un deuxième… Tu peux décider d'utiliser ce pistolet pour te tuer, ou tu peux tuer Nami… Le choix t'appartient. »

La jeune femme rousse se mit à hurler, bien plus fort. Ce n'était même plus qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, Thatch avait juste l'impression que son esprit entier était en train de se briser, qu'elle était arrivée au maximum qu'elle pouvait supporter. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage déformé par ses cris de terreur. Et au dessus de sa tête, les scies commençaient à se rapprocher. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix.

Au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile. Il l'avait toujours su, la vie de ses amis passerait toujours avant la sienne. C'était un fait, il ne pouvait pas aller contre ça. Il était fait ainsi. Il avait la possibilité de sauver Nami alors ce n'était même pas une question. Il fallait juste qu'il le fasse. Il fallait juste qu'il se suicide.

« Tu sais… Je… »

Braquant le pistolet contre sa propre gorge, il eut le plaisir de voir le visage de la jeune femme se figer dans une expression de tristesse alors qu'elle lui hurlait de ne pas faire ça, qu'ils allaient trouver une autre solution, qu'il fallait juste un peu plus de temps… Mais quel temps Nami ? Les scies se rapprochaient à une vitesse folle et ils ne pourraient pas les éviter.

« Je t'aime »

Et il tira.

* * *

Marco rampait dans les conduits de canalisation depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité jusqu'à, enfin, arriver dans une salle qui lui était inconnue. Frappant violemment contre la grille, il réussit, sans trop de problème, à la faire tomber et pu enfin se relever.

La salle était remplie d'étagère en tout genre. Il avait l'occasion d'être déjà venu dans le sous-sol du chalet, mais jamais il n'avait vu cette pièce. Il s'en souviendrait. Est-ce que c'était le repère du tueur ? Probable. Il allait devoir se faire discret. Ce taré était certainement encore dans les parages, et toujours aussi prêt à le tuer… Ou du moins, à l'endormir. C'est ce qu'il avait semblait vouloir faire tout à l'heure, en lui posant un mouchoir sur la bouche. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le tuer tout de suite ? C'était une bonne question mais Marco n'avait pas la réponse, il n'était pas un psychopathe, lui.

Avançant doucement dans la pièce, regardant tout autour de lui, il finit par trouver, caché derrière une affiche, une sorte de plan pour une machine de mort. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Quelques annotations étaient écrites, du genre « 1 litre de sang », ou « intestins de cochon », ou « mannequin en latex »… La machine était étrange, une sorte de plaque sur laquelle reposait un mannequin sans tête. Et dans cette plaque, un trou pour passer la tête depuis l'arrière et ainsi, faire passer le mannequin pour son propre corps.

Une machine qui permettrait à quelqu'un de se faire passer pour mort ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Qui pouvait bien avoir de telles idées ? Bordel, c'était intenable. Marco voulait des réponses. Des réponses maintenant. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir, de ne pas comprendre. C'était tellement horrible. La connaissance c'était le pouvoir. S'il arrivait à trouver des réponses, il aurait plus de chance de sauver ses amis. Il fallait juste… Des réponses.

Continuant son exploration dans la pièce, il tomba sur un mur caché par une étagère… Un mur recouvert de photo de Sabo et Luffy, depuis leurs naissances jusqu'à quelques jours avant leurs morts. C'était assez horrible. Comment est-ce que ce type avait eu toutes ces photos ? Puis pourquoi les afficher ? Il voulait bien comprendre qu'il soit certainement obsédé par les deux frères, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi les cacher un minimum ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Ouvrant un tiroir, le blond attrapa un dossier médical qu'il ouvrit sans plus tarder. C'était un dossier psychiatrique… Celui d'Ace. Son ami avait été suivi après la mort de ses frères par plusieurs personnes pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien (ou du moins, aussi bien qu'il pouvait aller) et qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises. Ace lui avait toujours assuré que ça se passait bien, et qu'il n'y avait rien à déclarer.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était écrit dans le dossier.

Le docteur T.D. Marshall affirmait qu'Ace alternait entre crise de violence, état second, médicament avec des effets délirants, et autre moments de folie… Il semblait vraiment que son ami n'allait pas bien. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? C'était son rôle en tant qu'ami de voir lorsque quelque chose ne va pas…

Mais comment le taré avait-il pu avoir le dossier d'Ace ?

Alors ce n'était pas que Sabo et Luffy qui intéressaient ce psychopathe ? Il voulait aussi la mort d'Ace ? Espèce de taré. Le pire étant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait… Les images que le taré lui avaient diffusé dans la salle de cinéma revinrent rapidement dans l'esprit du blond qui secoua vivement la tête pour s'en débarrasser… Voir une scie rentrer dans le corps de son ami n'était pas une de ses passions. Il y penserait plus tard. Pas maintenant. Certains étaient encore en vie (du genre, lui) et il fallait d'abord penser aux vivants. Le deuil arriverait plus tard.

Le blond reposa le dossier et s'empara d'un téléphone sur le bureau. Le téléphone d'Ace… Et encore une fois… Comment est-ce que ce type avait-il réussi à obtenir toutes les affaires personnelles de son ami ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait. Déverrouillant le téléphone (le mot de passe étant la date de naissance de Luffy), il tomba directement sur une conversation avec le docteur Marshall. Le psychiatre du coup.

Ce n'était pas bien de lire les messages mais bon… Il lui fallait plus de réponses. Marco avait un mauvais pressentiment et il détestait ça… Tout dans cette pièce donnait l'impression qu'Ace était fou. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il connaissait son ami depuis longtemps, il s'en serait aperçu si son ami était fou… N'est-ce pas ?

Les messages n'aidèrent pas à le rassurer. C'était une conversation à un seul sens, où Ace ne semblait pas participer. Chaque message de Marshall semblait le pousser à faire quelque chose, où il prétendait que ce serait le meilleur moyen pour aller mieux, que c'était la seule solution, qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il y avait plus de centaine de messages qui se répétait encore et encore, évoquant une sorte de plan qui permettrait à Ace d'aller mieux.

Dernier message, un de son ami cette fois-ci : « LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer putain ?

Marco continua de visiter la pièce mais rien n'attira son attention particulièrement… Les étagères étaient remplies d'objets appartenant aux trois frères, de photos, et de souvenirs et toujours la même question revenait : comment est-ce que ce taré psychopathe avait-il réussi à avoir toutes ces choses confidentielles… Même Marco n'avait pas vu certaines des photos, et pourtant, il était très proche de cette famille.

Avec un soupir, il finit par quitter la pièce, se dirigeant dans les dédales de couloirs en espérant trouver son chemin en évitant tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un psychopathe portant un masque de clown.

Et comme par hasard, alors qu'il pensait ça, il finit par tomber sur une porte, qui, en regardant à travers le trou de la serrure, abritait le dit psychopathe. Il semblait presque détendu, assis sur une chaise et les pieds poser sur un bureau. Différents écrans d'ordinateur montraient plusieurs des pièces de la maison, dont la salle de bain où il était précédemment… Espèce de pervers. En silence, Marco observa le taré se lever et quitter la pièce par une autre porte.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

… et bordel, pourquoi est-ce que cette silhouette lui rappelait quelque chose ?

A côté de la porte, le blond trouva un petit enregistreur qu'il lança, espérant que ça ne ferait pas trop de bruit.

« Bonjour à tous, mes chers amis… »

La voix était reconnaissable mais quelque chose se bloquait dans l'esprit de Marco, l'empêchant de savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il était sûr de la reconnaître cependant. Ce n'était pas encore celle totalement modifiée du psychopathe.

« Non… Non, ça ne va pas… Bonjour à tous mes chers petits cobayes »

Cette fois-ci, la voix était bien plus grave, et était celle du psychopathe. Alors, il avait fait des essais pour trouver sa bonne voix ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que sa première voix, sa vraie voix du coup, lui disait quelque chose ? Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendue… Mais où ?

Tant pis, il réfléchirait à ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il se tire d'ici. Le taré n'était pas loin, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'arme pour se défendre. La fuite était donc sa meilleure option. C'est pour cela que le blond continua son chemin dans le dédale de couloir, passant porte après porte, pièce après pièce, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément. Et finalement, à côté d'une petite caméra, il trouva quelque chose d'intriguant.

Un mannequin… Avec ses vêtements.

Soupirant devant l'horreur de la chose, le blond en profita néanmoins pour se rhabiller. Il commençait vraiment à avoir froid et ça aurait été bête qu'il meurt aussi bêtement qu'à cause d'un froid glacial. Il méritait mieux.

Et alors qu'il continuait de marcher, une main lui attrapa la cheville depuis une petite grille d'aération. Se penchant légèrement pour voir le responsable, Marco poussa un soupir en reconnaissant la touffe verte d'un de ses amis…

« Zoro. »

* * *

Zoro avait couru depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, toujours dans les souterrains. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils étaient aussi longs ? Ce n'était censé couvrir que ce foutu endroit où il était –cet hôpital pour taré- mais en réalité, les souterrains allaient jusqu'au chalet des Gol, jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient ses amis.

Et c'était à ce moment là qu'il avait vu Marco, et lui avait attrapé la cheville, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il ne faudrait pas attirer ce pauvre con qui avait… qui avait…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Où est Hancock ? »

Les questions s'enchaînaient dans la bouche du blond. Il semblait légèrement paniqué lui aussi. Est-ce qu'il avait aussi vu le psychopathe ? Si oui… Comment était-ce possible ? Zoro l'avait poursuivi pendant pas mal de temps après ce qui était arrivé à Hancock, ne le lâchant presque pas des yeux. Comment aurait-il eu le temps d'aller tuer ses amis au chalet ? Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre là-dedans… A moins… Qu'il y ait plusieurs tarés sur cette montagne.

« Hancock a été tué par un taré et je jure que dés que je le trouve, il goutera à la fraicheur de mes lames. »

Les yeux de son mai s'écarquillèrent en apprenant la mauvaise nouvelle, avant qu'il ne murmure un petit « désolé ». Mais le temps n'était pas au deuil. Ils faillaient qu'ils sortent d'ici. Et vite.

« Ce type, ce taré, il m'a poursuivi. Et… Il a tué Ace. »

Merde. Ca c'était mauvais. Personne ne connaissait mieux la montagne qu'Ace dans leur groupe, et sans lui, s'échapper serait bien plus dur. Peut-être qu'ils allaient devoir se cacher, en attendant le matin. C'était certainement le plus logique.

« Il y a une porte qui ne s'ouvre pas. Tu peux voir si tu y arrives de ton côté ? »

Marco hocha la tête et quitta son champ de vision. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant le blond dans un sal état.

« -T'as une sale gueule.

-Tu ne t'es pas regardé. »

Avec un soupir, Zoro, désormais accompagné, continua son chemin dans le silence. C'était fou le nombre de couloir et de porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, Marco lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Le silence était brisé, pas par eux, mais par les cris de quelqu'un d'autre. Et Zoro reconnaissait cette voix sans peine… C'était celle de Nami.

En se dépêchant, et grâce à l'aide du blond, il ouvrit une porte en métal qui leur révéla non pas un, mais deux de leurs amis. Nami et Thatch.

Le cuisinier semblait… Perplexe. Un pistolet dans la main, il le regardait en ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre quelque chose, mais quoi ? En face de lui, Nami, qui était attachée, était tout aussi perplexe mais paraissait heureuse. Et aussi d'eux, deux énormes scies venaient de s'arrêter de tourner. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

Lui et Marco se précipitèrent pour aller les aider et commencer à les détacher lorsqu'une silhouette apparue dans l'ombre. Celle du taré. Mais pas celle que Zoro connaissait. Non, celui-ci était beaucoup plus fin et plus petit, et portait un masque de clown et n'avait pas de moustache. Alors il y avait bien plusieurs psychopathes sur cette putain de montagne.

Sans hésitation Thatch utilisa le pistolet qu'il avait dans la main pour tirer sur l'inconnu mais, s'il y eut un bruit de détonation, il ne se passa rien de plus.

« Mon cher Thatch, as-tu déjà entendu parler des balles à blanc ? »

Zoro était sûr de connaitre cette voix, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il connaissait aussi cette silhouette. Mais d'où ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les poings de Marco se serrer alors que le taré avançait légèrement vers eux : bien, ils allaient devoir se battre.

« Nan, sérieusement ? »

Et le psychopathe enleva son masque, révélant une peau bronzée et des cheveux mi-longs, noirs, ondulés, que Zoro connaissait bien. Son visage se composait d'un sourire amusé, de centaines de tâches de rousseurs et de petits yeux en amande. A ses côtés, les visages de Marco, Thatch et Nami se décomposèrent.

Ace.


	14. Chapitre 13

Petit Coconuts : Hey ! C'est cool d'être en vie n'est-ce pas ? Ouai ça y est, Ace est démasqué , enfin, il s'est démasqué lui-même (parce qu'il a retiré son masque:D). J'ai essayé de l'imaginer avec des mignonnes oreilles de lapin et une petite queue touffue... ça hante encore mon esprit. Et en effet, Ace et Papy Moustache n'ont pas du tout la même silhouette... Mais alors pas du tout du tout. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite

Lawiki: Awww ça me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé ce passage, je ne savais pas trop comment l'écrire je t'avoue... Ouai Marco dans la planque du psychopathe c'était un passage obligé, d'un côté je suis sûre qu'il avait comprit à l'instant où il y était entré, mais tu sais, vu qu'ils sont de si bons amis, ça devait être inimaginable. Ouai Zoro est en effet un problème vu que ce qu'il a vu... Ne correspond pas avec ce qui s'est passé au chalet, ce qui est encore plus amusant (Dieu sait que j'aime les quiproquos) Et oui, la deuxième partie commence... Maintenant !

* * *

« Oh merde. »

Ce n'était pas dans son style de jurer, mais cette fois-ci, Robin ne savait absolument pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle était pendue dans le vide, accrochée par un pied à ce qui lui semblait être un câble. Comment avait-elle pu survivre à cette chute, c'était une bonne question. Et où était Sanji ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu le temps de sauter et de se mettre en sécurité ? Il avait cherché à la protéger, mais elle espérait qu'il s'était aussi protégé lui-même.

Enfin… Ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet dont elle devait s'inquiéter. Pour l'instant, la jeune femme devait se sortir de cette situation. Sans mourir. Et sans tomber dans le vide, pour finir le crâne massacré par le poids de son corps et celui de l'impact, ce qui empêcherait sa propre famille de la reconnaître.

Robin commença à se balancer légèrement, espérant attendre un côté de la mine, qui semblait mener à un tunnel. C'était un bon début. Il fallait qu'elle aille par là. Après plusieurs mouvements de balancier, le câble qui la retenait prisonnière lâcha et la jeune femme se propulsa vers l'endroit qu'elle convoitait, réussissant son atterrissage de peu.

Cependant, ce mouvement entraîna le reste de la tour d'observation à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les mines, laissant tomber plusieurs morceaux de bois et de verres, notamment un dans le genou de Robin qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Rampant pour s'éloigner, elle réussit à atteindre le couloir et se mettre à l'abri.

Regardant son genou, elle soupira. Ce n'était pas beau à voir et il lui faudrait certainement des soins approfondis –chose qu'elle ne pourrait pas recevoir pour le moment. A espérer qu'elle n'ait pas de course poursuite, parce que si c'était le cas, elle se ferait rattraper sans problème et finirait capturée pour être mangée doucement par ce taré psychopathe –qu'elle imaginait cannibale- qui avait tué Ace.

« Bon, concentrons-nous. »

La jeune femme arracha un morceau de son t-shirt, qu'elle enroula autour d'un bâton qui trainait par là, et le trempa dans un bidon d'essence avant de sortir une allumette de la poche de son manteau et de finalement réussir à se faire un peu de lumière.

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Mais, pour être franche, c'était bien la seule chose de bien en ce moment dans la vie de Robin. Car les mines n'avaient rien d'accueillant, et les bruits qu'elle commençait à attendre n'étaient pas du tout rassurants, ressemblant à des cris de douleur d'une créature qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, et n'avait pas envie de connaitre.

Commençant à déambuler dans les mines, la jeune femme passa couloir après couloir, se faufilant entre des rochers, rampant sous certains décombres et finalement, atteint une salle un peu plus grande. Un endroit où les mineurs devaient être, à l'époque. Il y avait même un ascenseur. Pour l'instant, il ne marchait pas. Mais peut-être qu'en réactivant le courant, elle finirait par réussir à remonter. Oui… C'était un bon plan.

Et des flammes apparurent quelques mètres au dessus d'elle, accompagnées d'un cri encore plus fort que les autres.

« Oh putain… Oh putain… »

Sans trop réfléchir, la jeune femme se précipita derrière des planches de bois pour se cacher. Les cris résonnèrent encore pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'arrêter, mais la jeune femme s'assura que tout était bien fini avant de sortir de sa cachette et de continuer sa recherche pour l'alimentation du courant. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Bordel, elle n'était pas seule dans les mines, et son nouveau colocataire avait un lance-flamme.

Au bout d'un certain moment, et après avoir regardé tous les endroits possibles, elle n'eut plus vraiment le choix : l'alimentation devait être à l'étage. A l'endroit où se trouvait ce taré au lance-flamme. Par d'autres choix que d'emprunter l'échelle du coup.

Barreau après barreau, tout semblait bien se passer. Jusqu'à ce que le haut de l'échelle lâche et qu'elle tombe, entraînant Robin dans sa chute, encore plus bas dans les mines que l'endroit où elle était précédemment. La torche disparue dans l'action.

Après avoir soufflé un grand coup et s'être assurée que son corps n'était pas en encore plus mauvaise état qu'avant, Robin commença à se relever. Elle ne voyait absolument plus rien. Attrapant son portable, la jeune femme le déverrouilla pour se faire un peu de lumière.

Assez de lumière pour éclairer les quelques crânes qui gisaient sur le sol.

S'en approchant doucement, la jeune femme essaya de le détailler : ils étaient abimés, sans aucun reste de peau… Assez vieux donc. Seigneur, mais où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu tomber ? Tout ça ne lui plaisait pas, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle devienne à son tour un simple crâne. Fin assez horrible à ses yeux.

Avec un soupir, la jeune femme continua son exploration, cherchant toujours à remonter plus haut. Lorsqu'elle trouva une vieille boite de mineur, elle l'ouvrit, révélant une photographie en noir et blanc, d'un homme, de sa femme et de son fils. L'homme avait trois cicatrices sur l'œil, et au dos de la photographie étaient écrits quelques mots : « mon cher Shanks, reviens-nous vite. Ta femme, Makino. » Si elle n'avait pas été dans une telle situation, Robin aurait prit cette photo et l'aurait examiné plus tard pour tout apprendre sur la vie de cet homme mais, elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment.

Finalement, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant dans ces décombres, et la jeune femme finit par être obligée d'escalader la roche pour remonter, toujours bercée par les doux cris de douleur de cette (ou de ces) foutue créature.

Réussissant à revenir à l'endroit où elle était précédemment, Robin retrouva avec soulagement sa torche, toujours allumée. Elle préférait économiser la batterie de son portable, pour appeler de l'aide lorsqu'elle aurait-enfin- un peu de réseau.

Continuant d'escalader –puisque c'était apparemment la seule chose qui marchait pour aller plus haut dans ces foutues mines- elle arriva enfin à rallumer l'alimentation avant de continuer sa route. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de marche, elle tomba enfin sur la lumière du jour, mais elle était séparée de la sortie par plusieurs dizaines de mètres de parois glissantes à cause de la glace. Bon… Eh bien, c'était reparti pour une nouvelle exploration alors.

Cependant, celle-ci est un peu plus étrange. Ca avait commencé alors qu'elle avait trouvé une photo de Luffy, négligemment posée sur un tonneau. Le jeune homme était alors vivant, posant fièrement après avoir fait son tatouage –le même que celui qu'elle allait se faire quelques jours plus tard et qui les reliait.

Qu'est-ce qu'une photo de Luffy faisait ici ?

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Continuant sa recherche, elle trouva également le foulard jaune que son ami portait régulièrement autour de la taille, ce même foulard qu'il portait le jour de sa disparation. Un peu plus loin, elle retrouva les lunettes que Sabo avait l'habitude de porter lorsqu'il lisait. Sur un mur, derrière quelques bouts de bois, une date était gravée, accompagnée de plusieurs traits. C'était la date de la disparition des frères, un an plus tôt jour pour jour.

« Non… Vous étiez ici ? »

Après quelques pas, la jeune femme retourna quelques morceaux de bois posés sur le sol, pour découvrir une sorte de croix brisée où le nom de Sabo était gravé, à côté de la même date, un an plus tôt. Quelqu'un l'avait enterré, mais qui ? Luffy ? Alors il était resté vivant ? Mais dans ce cas, comment étaient-ils arrivés dans les mines ? Peut-être par l'espace qu'elle avait vu précédemment mais qu'elle n'avait pas pu escalader… Oh sérieusement ?

Ca semblait correspondre. Et puis, ça expliquerait pourquoi les corps n'avaient jamais été retrouvés… Personne n'ayant fouillé dans les mines. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tombés dans les mines ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient été poursuivis ? Par qui ? Par quoi ?

Continuant son chemin, la jeune finit par tomber sur une étrange forme ovale, recouverte de cheveux blonds dont elle s'approcha et toucha légèrement. La forme tomba, et se retourna en roulant sur le sol pour lui faire face. C'était une tête, recouverte de griffures en tout genre, aux yeux bleus écarquillés et vides de toute vie.

« Sabo ? »

Oh seigneur ! Oh seigneur ! Non ! Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle venait de voir la croix de Sabo, donc pourquoi est-ce que sa tête n'était pas dans la tombe ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait déterré ? Mais pourquoi ? En ravalant ses questions et ses sanglots, la jeune femme se releva et continua à marcher. Le deuil viendrait plus tard, pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle survive. C'était le plus important.

Finalement, elle rebroussa chemin et retourna à l'ascenseur. Elle voulait partir d'ici au plus vite, tant pis pour l'exploration. Se positionnant doucement dans le vieil ascenseur, la jeune femme en actionna la poignée et commença à monter dans un vacarme fou. Bon… Eh bien, elle venait de donner sa position à toutes les personnes présentes dans cette foutue mine mais peu importe, elle allait bientôt sortir.

Et comme pour la contredire, l'ascenseur ne l'emmena pas tout en haut de la mine, à la sortie, mais juste quelques étages au dessus de l'endroit où elle précédemment, faisant pester la jeune femme.

Des bruits très proches d'elle résonnèrent et elle se cacha derrière une planche de bois, le dos collé à un mur. Quelqu'un approchait, certainement attiré par le bruit. Si c'était le taré qui lançait des flammes, elle était morte. Se concentrant sur sa respiration, elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais ça ne suffit pas.

Et elle le vit apparaître du coin de l'œil.

L'inconnu avait une immense moustache blanche qui dépassait du bandana qu'il utilisait pour se cacher la bouche. Mais le plus impressionnant était sans aucun doute sa taille… Il était immense, et son lance-flamme était pointé droit sur elle.

« Oh merde. »

* * *

Nami était choquée. C'était le mot. Elle hésitait entre la joie, la terreur, l'envie de se remettre à pleurer, d'hurler, et d'aller foutre une droite à Ace. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Elle l'avait vu se faire découper en deux, comment pouvait-il être toujours en vie ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Enfin… Elle était heureuse de le voir en vie bien sûr, mais comment est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il devrait être mort ! Il était censé être mort !

Alors pourquoi était-il en train de rire comme un idiot ?

« Ah ah! Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! C'est excellent ! J'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez tombés aussi facilement dans le panneau. »

* * *

Marco ne savait pas quoi penser. Alors son ami avait utilisé cette machine à la con pour se faire passer pour mort, et ainsi enlever tous les soupçons qui auraient pu peser sur lui. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un mort peut faire ? C'était pour ça que la pièce de tout à l'heure était remplie d'objets appartenant aux frères, et c'était pour ça que la silhouette et la voix du taré lui disaient quelque chose… C'est parce qu'elles appartenaient à Ace. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

« Oh mes pauvres petits choux… Vous avez du être apeurés, terrifiés, humiliés… Vous les avez ressentis toutes ces putains d'émotions que mes frères ont ressenties il y a un an. Mais vous savez quoi ? Ils n'pourront pas en rire eux ! Parce qu'ils sont MORTS ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

* * *

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Ace, mais ça ne fait rire personne. »

Thatch était en colère. Plus qu'heureux ou triste, il se sentait trahi. Trahi par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, et c'était l'une des pires émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Il avait été prêt à tout pour ce mec alors bordel… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Pour venger Luffy et Sabo ? Mais ça ne les vengeait en rien ! Ils pensaient sérieusement que c'est ce que ces frères auraient voulus ? Parce que non ! Luffy était un gamin qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche et Sabo avait tendance à pardonner les pires merdes sans la moindre rancune alors bien sûr que non qu'ils n'auraient pas voulus ça !

« C'est bon ! Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un était blessé ! »

* * *

« Pas comme si quelqu'un était blessé ? Pas comme si quelqu'un était blessé ? »

Zoro voyait rouge. Ah bon ! Personne n'avait été blessé ! Mais en voilà une première nouvelle ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Personne n'avait été blessé ! Le jeune homme serra les poings en voyant Marco le regarder avec suspicion –que ce con de blondinet n'essaye même de l'arrêter. D'un pas rageur, il s'avança vers le brun, ne parvenant même plus à se contrôler. Tout le monde allait bien hein ? Eh bien non ! Tout le monde n'allait pas bien ! Et c'était uniquement la faute d'Ace.

« Hancock est morte pauvre con ! Et tu vas payer pour ça ! »

Et il lui lança son poing au visage, assez fortement pour l'assommer sur le coup.

* * *

Ace écarquilla les yeux en voyant la droite de Zoro arriver vers lui, mais ne chercha même pas à l'éviter, trop choqué. Quoi ? Est-ce que c'était la vérité ? Non. C'était impossible, il n'avait rien fait de tel. Comment est-ce que se serait possible ? Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose comme ça se serait passé ? Il s'était juste contenter de les éloigner du chalet pour s'occuper d'eux un peu plus tard et leur faire payer d'une manière bien pire que les autres. Mais…

Hancock était morte ?


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre du jour… Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster la semaine prochaine, donc… Risque d'absence du chapitre suivant ! En attendant, bonne lecture (et réponses aux reviews) :

Petit Coconuts : Hey ! Pour répondre à ta question qui fait chier des paillettes, Zoro commence à avoir les nerfs qui lâchent, et même s'il a vu une silhouette différente dans les mines, il n'est pas non plus sûr que c'est cette silhouette qui a tué Hancock, enfin... Tout se mélange dans sa tête. Et les animateurs arrivent... Eh bien... Maintenant en fait (dans leurs superbes costumes de couleur rose... Bordel tu ruines la classe de ces types tu sais?). Bref, bon chapitre à toi et merci pour la review hebdomadaire !

Lawiki : Salut ! Ouai Robin découvre enfin la vérité, et c'est sûr que ce n'est pas la plus belle qui soit... On fait la bise à la tête décomposée de Sabo en passant :D. Au niveau de Shanks, son rôle est celui que tu penses, je voulais absolument le mettre dans la fiction et c'est le seul rôle (un peu ingrat) qu'il restait. Attention, à la fin de ce chapitre, la véritable identité de Monsieur Lance-flamme sera révélée, restez connectez (ceci est du putaclic). Et ouai, ça y est, Ace a pété les plombs, mais il n'est pas le dernier... Bon chapitre et merci pour ta review !

* * *

Marco tournait en rond dans le salon du chalet avec Nami. La jeune femme avait besoin de soin et ils étaient tous les deux remontées pendant que Thatch et Zoro s'occupaient d'Ace… Un truc comme quoi il n'était pas assez objectif dés que ça concernait le brun. Il aurait du rester là-bas. Qui sait ce que Zoro était capable de faire lorsqu'il était énervé ?

« Tu penses qu'il est devenu fou ? »

La voix de Nami est faible alors qu'il désinfecte les différentes plaies qu'elle a sur les bras et le visage. Elle semble choquée, dévastée. Comme si tout son monde était en train de s'écrouler. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu de sa force après la mort de Luffy, et qu'un rien pouvait l'ébranler et la briser. Mais il allait falloir qu'elle tienne encore un peu de temps, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre qui était en train de se passer… Pourquoi est-ce Ace avait semblé surprit d'apprendre la mort d'Hancock ?

« Tu penses que c'est de notre faute s'il est dans cet état ? Parce que c'est de à cause de nous que Luffy et Sabo sont morts... »

Et Marco se retient de lui répondre que oui, c'est très certainement de sa faute.

* * *

Thatch avait accepté l'idée de Zoro, qui consistait à emmener Ace en dehors du chalet, dans cette même cabane où il l'avait vu attaché, à côté de Nami. Afin qu'il ne dérange personne apparemment… Mais pour être franc, le cuisinier avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet. Son ami brun était en train de délirer sur des sujets qu'il ne comprenait pas, enchaînant différentes idées les unes après les autres, sans qu'elles n'aient aucun rapport entre elles.

C'était assez douloureux à voir.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Ace pour faire ça ? Est-ce qu'il était juste totalement taré ou est-ce que la mort de ses frères l'avait achevé ? C'était tellement horrible à le voir, lui qui était toujours totalement joyeux, souriant… Le sourire qu'il abordait se tentait désormais d'une lueur de folie, de _vraie_ folie.

A quel moment est-ce que ça avait merdé dans sa tête ? Et pourquoi est-ce Thatch ne l'avait pas vu ? Il était censé être son meilleur ami ! Pas juste un ami ! Mais son meilleur ami, la personne en qui on pouvait avoir le plus confiance…

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il à l'attacher à un poteau ?

« Moins serré ! Moins serré ! »

Le jeune homme crie et essaye de se débattre, mais rien n'y fait. Il n'est pas dans un état où il peut lutter contre lui et Zoro. Ce dernier semble d'ailleurs très en colère… Alors comme ça Hancock est morte ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? Ca semble étrange qu'Ace ait eu le temps de faire tout ça… Enfin, la cabane où Zoro et Hancock étaient allés se trouvait assez loin du chalet… Or Ace avait joué avec eux à un jeu de spiritisme, s'était fait découpé en deux, avait décoré le chalet, poursuivi Marco dans les sous-sols et avait finalement capturé Nami et lui… Alors comment aurait-il pu avoir le temps d'aller tuer Hancock ?

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre là-dedans.

« J'ai vu ce qu'il lui a fait. Il mérite de payer pour ça. »

Zoro parle, répondant au regard sceptique qu'il devait avoir. Il a le regard rempli d'une rare violence et les seules fois où Thatch l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était lorsqu'il défendait Luffy. La colère de cet homme est une chose qui est effrayante, très effrayante. Du genre à donner envie de s'enfuir très loin et de se réfugier dans un petit trou pour le fuir, et fuir les lames de ses katanas.

« Ce n'était pas moi… Je m'en serais rendu compte si je l'avais tué. Elle est tellement… Belle, j'aurais pris un putain de pied à la butter, pour ce qu'elle a fait à Luffy l'année dernière. »

Et Zoro essaye de le frapper. Mais cette fois-ci, Thatch s'interpose et retient le poing. Ca ne sert à rien de le frapper, pas encore. Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre dans cette affaire, et le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait n'arrête pas de s'agrandir.

Tiens… Il ne savait pas que des papillons volaient si haut dans les montagnes

* * *

« Tu sais quoi Thatch ? Tu devrais rentrer au chalet pour… Aller leur dire que tout va bien ici. »

Zoro sourit en disant ça, le bras toujours retenu par celui de Thatch dont le visage se figeait dans une mimique d'incompréhension. Qu'il se barre ! Qu'il dégage ! Qu'il rentre au chalet et qu'il le laisse avec cet espèce de monstre qui avait été un jour son ami ! Le cuisinier baissa les yeux en lâchant son bras et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Tu es sûr que ça ira. »

En face de lui, il voit le sourire d'Ace s'agrandir. Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'il attend ? Thatch attend à la sortie de la petite cabane et finit par s'en aller, devant le manque de réponse. Bien. Maintenant tout pouvait enfin commencer. La cabane est assez loin du chalet pour que personne n'entende le brun crier… même si ça allait être dur de lui tirer des cris, il avait tout son temps.

« Oui. J'en suis sûr. »

Luffy et Sabo lui manquaient… Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, il les rejoindrait bientôt.

Mais avant, il devait payer.

* * *

Robin tremblait lorsque l'homme en face d'elle abaissa son lance-flamme et la poussa hors de sa cachette. Elle hurlait et il lui disait, presque en chuchotant, de se taire, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse de bruit. Elle se débattait avec force, mais n'avait aucune chance face à un tel colosse.

Et quelque chose apparut à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les yeux de Robin se tournèrent vers cette chose qui hurlait comme un véritable monstre. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Avec un soupir, l'homme la poussa à travers un tunnel où elle glissa la tête première, et finit sur le sol quelques mètres plus bas, étrangement sans trop de douleur. Après à peine une seconde, elle reçut une pochette contenant des fusées éclairantes.

« Utilise-les. »

Et le lance-flamme s'activa à nouveau. Contre la créature qui hurlait du coup. Alors c'était ça les cris qu'elle avait entendus pendant toute son exploration de la mine ? Bordel… Robin activa l'une des fusées éclairantes et commença à courir pour s'échapper de cet endroit et s'éloigner de cette horreur.

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve l'ascenseur.

La jeune femme courrait à en perdre haleine alors que les bruits se rapprochaient. Il y avait plusieurs créatures… C'était la seule explication. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses ? Ce n'était pas humain ! Ce n'était pas animal ! Alors bordel qu'est-ce que c'était ? Des monstres ! Des monstres ! Des monstres, voilà la seule explication.

Robin réussit à arriver à l'ascenseur et actionna le levier, soupirant de soulagement lorsque la petite cage recommença à monter. Tout irait bien. Tout irait bien. Elle irait bien. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Ces choses… Avaient une forme humanoïde, mais étaient bien plus grandes et avaient des crânes lisses, une peau blanchâtre, des dents pointues et des griffes longues acérées. Le monstre se déplaçait sur ses quatre pattes mais réussissaient à grimper sur les murs, et se déplaçait bien plus vite qu'elle. Quelles étaient ses faiblesses ? L'homme lui avait dit de se taire… Son ouïe devait donc être assez bonne. Et sa vue ? Son odorat ? Comment pouvait-elle s'échapper devant cette chose ?

Robin sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son front alors qu'une présence se faisait sentir juste derrière elle, comme accrochée à la cage d'escalier. Oui… C'était juste là, juste à côté d'elle. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas, paralysée par la peur et ça semblait marcher, la chose ne la voyait pas… soit aveugle soit uniquement sensible aux mouvements.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, juste en face de la sortie et la chose derrière elle finit par partir. Robin en profita et se mit à courir comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Immédiatement, elle se fit suivre. Par plusieurs créatures.

Jetant un regard rapide, elle en vit au moins trois.

Tirant sur une chaîne métallique, elle actionna un mécanisme qui laissa plusieurs pierres énormes tomber sur les créatures, mais ça ne les avait presque pas ralentis. Bien… Il allait lui falloir du feu, si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait blesser ces monstres, comme le lance-flamme de l'homme le suggérait. Elle poussa bidons d'essence les uns après les autres et actionna une autre de ses fusées de détresse (la première s'étant volatilisée pendant la course poursuite).

En sautant pour rejoindre le sol, elle jeta sa fusée dans l'essence qui commençait à se répandre, provoquant un énorme feu qui fit crier les créatures. Soupirant, Robin continua sa course et finit par arriver dans un immense entrepôt qu'elle s'empressa de fermer à clé… Ca ne suffirait pas à arrêter les monstres mais ça pourrait au moins les retenir. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarque que la seule sortie était une corde métallique suspendue au dessus du vide. Un câble de téléphérique ?

Les créatures se rapprochaient… Elle n'avait pas le choix. Robin détacha sa ceinture en vitesse, et la positionna autour de la corde, s'accrochant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait avant de s'élancer dans le vide, utilisant le câble comme tyrolienne. Si elle tombait, la neige devrait être assez profonde pour ne pas trop la blesser.

Le vent fouettait son visage comme jamais mais elle réussissait à attendre les cris des créatures derrière elle, bloquées dans l'entrepôt. Elle avait réussi ? Elle avait réussi ? Oui. Elle s'était enfuie. Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Et le câble lâcha, jetant la jeune femme dans la neige avec une force phénoménale.

Merde, ça faisait mal.

Robin se releva et commença à se diriger vers le chalet en courant, hurlant dans un mélange de peur et de joie.

* * *

Les yeux de Zoro se relevèrent alors qu'un cri résonnait dans la montagne. Pas celui d'Ace, nan. Ce type était bien trop résistant pour son âge. Un cri féminin que Zoro reconnaissait sans peine… Robin. Devant lui, le brun lui adressa un sourire édenté et en sang avant de s'évanouir. Zoro secoua son poing douloureux et soupira avant de se mettre à courir en direction du chalet.

Il verrait plus tard pour Ace. Robin était plus importante.

* * *

Nami patientait tranquillement dans le canapé du salon, en compagnie de Marco et de Thatch lorsque des tambourinements se firent entendre sur la porte, accompagnés des cris de Robin qui demandait à ce qu'on lui ouvre. Elle se précipita la première pour aller ouvrir à son amie qui tomba au sol, totalement paniquée, demandant de refermer la porte aussi vite que possible.

Elle était couverte de neige et de sang.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Les deux autres arrivèrent pour l'aider à se relever et à lui mettre une couverture sur les épaules, dans l'espoir de la réchauffer. Les yeux de Robin se remplirent de larmes, sans qu'elles ne coulent pour autant, alors qu'elle regardait le chalet, totalement heureuse d'être rentrée.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Ou est Sanji ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Robin hocha la tête avant d'essayer de commencer à répondre à la question, mais sans succès, ses pensées sans doute beaucoup trop confuses pour être formulées de façon cohérentes. Elle parlait d'une tour qui s'était effondrée, de mines abandonnées, d'un monstre, d'une course poursuite. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Quelle tour ? La tour d'observation ? Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle et Sanji devait aller chercher de l'aide, ils avaient du aller à la tour pour avoir un téléphone les secours… Mais comment est-ce que ça avait pu s'effondrer ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'appeler à l'aide ? Est-ce que Sanji allait bien ?

Soudainement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et quelques secondes plus tard, Zoro fit son apparition dans le salon. Il se calma en voyant que Robin allait bien. Nami eut un sourire. Depuis que Luffy n'était plus là, c'était Zoro qui prenait soin d'eux.

« J'ai trouvé la tête de Sabo. »

Quoi ? Comment ça la « tête de Sabo » ? Les yeux de Nami s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle secouait la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Zoro se pencha devant la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, lui attrapant les mains.

« -Et Luffy ?

-Je… Ils sont certainement tombés dans les mines. Mais je pense que Luffy n'est pas mort tout de suite. Oh bon sang ! Il est resté là-dedans à mourir de faim ! »

Nami aurait bien voulue poser d'autres questions, mais de nouveaux tambourinements se firent entendre sur la porte, en bien plus forts et plus déterminés que ceux de Robin précédemment. Ce n'était pas ceux de Sanji. Ce n'était pas ceux d'Ace. Et c'était encore moins ceux d'Hancock… Alors… Qui était-ce ?

* * *

Thatch et Zoro échangèrent un regard avant de diriger vers la porte, le cuisinier passant l'arme qu'il avait gardé à Zoro, pour qu'il vise pendant qu'il ouvrirait la porte. La silhouette était toujours visible derrière la porte et, après un hochement de tête avec son ami, il déverrouilla la poignée et la porte se fit défoncée par un coup de pied de leur visiteur.

Un homme grand, avec une moustache blanche immense et une panoplie d'armes en tout genre sur lui. Dont l'une qu'il pointait sur Zoro qui garda son pistolet levé également, pendant quelques secondes… avant de le baisser, demandant à l'homme de se calmer.

L'inconnu essaya d'avancer un petit peu avant de se faire arrêter par une lame sous son cou.

Thatch sourit alors en voyant le moustachu écarquiller les yeux, n'ayant certainement pas senti Marco se glisser derrière lui, utilisant un couteau de cuisine bien aiguisé pour menacer la gorge de l'inconnu. La discrétion était vraiment la spécialité de Marco.

« On va vous le demander gentiment… Baissez votre arme. »

Bon sang, c'est fou ce que le blond pouvait faire peur lorsqu'il utilisait sa voix d'un type en colère. L'inconnu soupira avant d'accepter la demande et de baisser son fusil, dont Marco s'empara immédiatement. Ce serait toujours mieux que le pistolet de Zoro.

« Dans le salon. Immédiatement. »

Le couteau quitta le cou de l'inconnu alors que Marco refermait la porte, adressant un sourire à Thatch. Heureusement que cet idiot d'ananas était là. Le moustachu se dirigea sans peine dans la maison, droit et fier.

Les amis s'installèrent sur les différents canapés, de quoi se défendre dans les mains, alors que l'homme se réchauffait devant la cheminée, enlevant le bandana qui cachait une partie de son visage. Il était plus vieux que Thatch ne l'avait pensé auparavant, et un de ses yeux étaient blanc, le désignant comme borgne.

« Votre nom, vieil homme. »

La voix de Marco était toujours aussi froide et hautaine. L'homme moustachu lui adressa un regard amusé.

« La jeunesse est tellement malpolie… Je suis Edward Newgate. Et il va falloir que je vous explique ce que je fais là. »


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! J'ai finalement réussi à poster dans les temps (joie) ! En revanche, je vous confirme qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de retard dans l'écriture à rattraper (genre, en fait, après ce chapitre, j'ai plus rien pour l'instant :D). Donc, c'est parti pour la lecture, mais avant : réponses aux reviews :

Petit Coconuts : Je ne pensais pas ça possible de manger de la choucroute en dansant la macarena… Et non. Zoro ne portera pas de serre-tête lapin peint en rose par Sanji. Parce que non. Un peu dignité. Sinon, au niveau de te deuxième review, plus personne ne va bien (d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, c'est le pétage de plomb total). J'imagine tellement Newgate arriver en mode "alors c'est ici la calzone et la Marguarita ?". Bref, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi, bisous !

Lawiki : Hey ! Thatch ne sera pas l'élu bien longtemps, comprendre un truc, c'est cool, en comprendre trop, c'est pas possible pour lui :D Ouai j'allais pas laisser Robin mourir (pas maintenant mouhahahahahaha !) et ouai, monsieur moustache est gentil ! Il faut bien une personne gentille dans tout ce merdier ! Et aussi oui, la scène finale, où Marco ramène son cul pour sauver la situation est rajoutée ! Parce que bordel, on parle des pirates de Shirohige, ils vont pas se laisser malmener par un vieil homme qu'ils connaissent pas (-Mais c'est leur capitaine ! - Ta gueule !). A plus !

A dans deux semaines les gens !

* * *

« Vous n'auriez pas du revenir sur cette montagne, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. »

Marco avait gardé son couteau de cuisine dans les mains, en compagnie d'un fusil pointé sur l'homme. Il n'était jamais trop prudent. Cet homme n'avait pas l'air particulièrement méchant ou agressif, mais il fallait qu'il protège ses amis. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

La voix de Nami était toujours aussi faible. Elle allait bientôt craquer, il fallait juste espérer que ça n'arrive pas trop vite, que les secours soient déjà arrivés. Sinon, seul Dieu sait ce qui pourrait se passer.

« Il existe une malédiction qui sévit sur ces montagnes. »

Le blond soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Super ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Une malédiction ! Et puis quoi encore ? Des sorcières ? Un fruit qui donne la possibilité de se transformer en phénix ? Il fallait un peu de sérieux bon sang, ils n'étaient pas là pour parler de superstitions idiotes, mais pour survivre.

« Les wendigos. Si une personne mange de la chair humaine dans ces bois, elle sera touchée par la malédiction. »

Marco hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien. A côté de lui, les yeux de Zoro s'écarquillent, comme s'il se remémorait quelque chose. Quoi ? Est-ce qu'il a vu l'une des choses dont parle ce vieil homme ? Non, c'est impossible. Les wendigos n'existent pas. Robin semble également se renfermer en entendant parler de ces choses… C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle est revenue de la mine, elle parle d'un monstre qui la poursuivait.

« -Il faut que vous vous mettiez à l'abri. C'est le principal.

-Dans un abri ? Mais jusqu'à quand ?

-Jusqu'à l'aube. »

C'est Robin qui répond à sa question. Elle explique qu'elle a réussi à contacter les secours peu de temps avant que la tour ne s'effondre et, qu'à cause de la tempête, ils ne pourraient venir les aider avant que le soleil ne se lève. Tout le monde est en train de paniquer. Bien. Il faut prendre une décision.

« La cave. Ca pourrait le faire. »

Devant lui, l'homme hoche la tête et tous ses amis commencent à se lever pour se diriger en direction de la cave. Sauf Thatch qui reste assis sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide.

« -On ne peut pas y aller. Ace est encore dehors.

-Ou ça ?

-Dans la cabane. »

Qu'est-ce qui avait franchement pris à Zoro de l'emmener aussi loin ? Ca aurait été tout aussi simple de le surveiller en le gardant dans le champ de vision de tout le monde. Pourquoi avait-il fallu l'emmener dans une cabane loin du chalet ?

« Dans ce cas, ton ami est déjà mort. »

Les deux amis adressent un regard noir à l'inconnu qui vient de parler. Quoi ? Comment ça Ace est déjà mort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Il ne peut pas savoir ! Ca n'aurait pas pu se passer aussi rapidement, entre le moment où Zoro était revenu au chalet après avoir entendu Robin crier et là ! C'était impossible ! Il refusait d'y croire.

« Je vais aller le chercher. »

Thatch semble déterminé.

« Je viens aussi. »

Or de question qu'il laisse ses deux amis les plus proches seuls. Le cuisinier lui adresse un sourire alors qu'il échange un check. Bien. Ce sera mieux comme ça. Zoro restera dans le chalet pour prendre soin de Nami et Robin pendant que lui et Thatch iraient chercher Ace. C'était la meilleure solution. Même si Marco n'aimait pas l'idée de séparer le groupe à nouveau, Nami était bien trop faible pour aller dehors et Robin était toujours en train de mourir de froid.

« Je vais y aller. Vous vous restez là. »

Les sourcils du blond se haussèrent en entendant l'inconnu moustachu. Pour qui est-ce que se prenait ce vieil homme ? Est-ce qu'il pensait sérieusement qu'ils allaient laisser leur ami, dont la survie semblait être en péril, dépendre d'un inconnu ? Dans ce cas, il était stupide.

« C'est mon meilleur ami. Je viens avec vous. »

Bon sang, est-ce que Thatch avait déjà fermé sa gueule pour le laisser parler ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à lui aussi ? Il pensait sérieusement que Marco allait laisser ses deux amis les plus proches dépendre d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes sous prétexte que lui avait des armes et qu'il semblait en savoir un peu plus sur ces supposés monstres.

« -La discrétion est la meilleure arme contre les wendigos, il vaut mieux…

-Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. »

Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait des amis aussi idiots ?

* * *

Thatch soupira en sentant Marco lui frapper l'arrière du crâne. C'était rare de voir le blond inquiet, mais il semblait que se soit le cas en ce moment, il s'en sentait presque honoré. Mais il fallait se dépêcher ! Les créatures devaient être réelles puisque Robin les avait vues. Et dans ce cas, Ace était en danger. Il fallait faire vite. Lui et l'inconnu iraient chercher le brun pendant que Marco resterait au chalet, s'assurant que personne ne perde l'esprit… Ce qui semblait mal parti vu l'état d'esprit de tout le monde.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter l'ananas. Ca ira. Promis. On va ramener Ace. »

Les yeux de Marco sont sceptiques et il est clair qu'il ne s'inquiète pas seulement pour Ace mais pour lui aussi –c'est presque touchant. Néanmoins, le blond finit par hocher la tête et lui passer le fusil qu'il avait auparavant « emprunté » à l'inconnu. C'est vrai que ça lui serait certainement plus utile à lui.

L'inconnu moustachu soupire, comprenant certainement qu'il ne pourra pas échapper à la présence du cuisinier.

« Bien… Que ce soit clair pour tous les deux : ces créatures ne repèrent pas les choses immobiles, leur vision étant basée sur le mouvement. Le seul moyen de les tuer est de les faire brûler. Les balles servent juste à les ralentir. »

A ses côtés, Marco hoche la tête et il en fait de même. Il ne sait pas vraiment à quoi il doit s'attendre devant ces créatures, Robin ne les ayant pas vraiment décrites. Le moustachu prête un petit pistolet à Marco et, sans perdre plus de temps, il se dirige à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée. Thatch attrape le fusil que lui tend Marco, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer l'inquiétude du blond... Juste avant de passer à son tour la porte, il remarque Nami dans un coin du salon, qui l'observe partir sans rien dire. Il faudra vraiment qu'ils aient une discussion à son retour.

La porte se referme derrière le cuisinier, l'air glacial lui brûle le visage et le vent s'acharne dans ses tympans, avec une telle intensité que ça en devient presque une mélodie, semblable à des cloches résonnant dans tout un village.

L'inconnu ne lui parle presque pas sur le chemin vers la cabane. Il se contente d'avancer en regardant partout autour de lui, cherchant la moindre chose suspecte. C'est assez dérangeant en un sens. Il préférerait avoir de la conversation, ça le rassurerait. Mais là rien. Juste ce silence morbide. Juste les cloches qui résonnent dans son crâne.

Non. Il ne fallait pas se concentrer là dessus. Il ne fallait penser qu'à une seule chose : sauver son ami. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important désormais. Même si cet idiot leur avait fait les pires crasses possibles, il restait son meilleur ami, la personne pour qui il serait prêt à se sacrifier sans la moindre hésitation. Et dès qu'il quitterait cette foutue montagne, il le soutiendrait pendant toute la thérapie dont il aurait besoin (et Davy Jones, il en avait besoin).

Alors pourquoi est-ce que la foutue cabane était vide ?

« Il était là ? »

Thatch hoche la tête, en réponse à la question de l'inconnu et fait semblant de ne pas voir son regard désolé. Ça ne peut pas être possible. Ace ne peut pas être mort. Pas deux fois dans la soirée.

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre derrière eux et le cuisinier entend le vieil homme charger son fusil, avant de se faire agripper vers la sortie. Non. C'est hors de question. Il ne va pas rentrer au chalet. Pas maintenant. Pas avant de retrouver son meilleur ami. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Marco ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Monsieur et madame Gol ne supporteraient pas de le perdre.

« Écouté gamin, je sais à quoi tu penses, mais tu dois comprendre que ces trucs sont bien pires que ce que tu imagines. Je suis pratiquement convaincu que ton pote est mort, mais toi, t'es encore en vie pour l'instant. Ce qui te donne une chance d'aller potentiellement le sauver. Mais si on reste là, on est... »

Mort ? Pourquoi est-ce que le vieil homme ne terminait pas sa phrase. Thatch tourne sa tête rapidement pour voir le corps de l'inconnu tomber sur le sol, sans vie, une mare de sang se formant sous lui. Et la tête rouler quelques mètres plus loin, jusqu'à arriver dans les griffes d'une horrible créature. Monstre. Démon. Par Davy Jones... Il va se faire tuer.

Le cuisinier se met à courir, chargeant dans le même temps le fusil emprunté à Marco. Il faut qu'il rentre au chalet. Vite. Il faut qu'il se dépêche. Il faut qu'il rentre au chalet pour être protégé, pour vivre. Ses pas résonnent dans la neige et il ne peut qu'imaginer le monstre le suivre. Il ne l'entend pas, il n'entend que les cloches et son pouls qui ne fait qu'accélérer.

Le monstre apparaît en face de lui, encore plus laid que ce qu'il vient de voir. Son visage sans cheveux est recouvert d'une peau ridée et trois cicatrices recouvrent un œil. Sans prendre le temps de plus le détailler, le cuisinier lui tire dessus et se remet à courir. Il faut qu'il se barre. Le temps jusqu'au chalet paraît si long.

Avant qu'enfin, il n'aperçoive l'entrée. Et Nami attendant patiemment derrière la porte.

Parfait. Il est sauvé.

Le jeune homme saute presque littéralement les marches et se jette sur la porte d'entrée. Mais celle-ci est fermée. Il a beau forcer la poignée encore et encore, rien n'y fait. Il est bloqué yeux se déformèrent sous l'incompréhension alors que Nami restait immobile derrière la porte, le regardant sans même donner l'impression de le voir. Alors quoi ? Elle ne lui ouvrait pas ? Mais la chose était juste derrière lui, à peine à quelques mètres plus loin, elle allait le tuer si Nami n'ouvrait pas la porte. Il tambourina à la porte, espérant que son amie réalise qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, mais la jeune femme se contenta de le fixer, les yeux dans les yeux.

Et c'est la tête haute que la rousse recula de la porte, montrant sa décision. Son ami posa une main sur la vitre alors qu'il secouait négativement la tête, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Nami ne faisait rien.

* * *

 _« Nami, je suis désolé. »_

 _Et Thatch tira le levier vers la personne qu'il voulait sauver._

* * *

Thatch tambourina plus fortement sur la porte, espérant certainement la casser, ou au moins faire réagir Nami… Elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ace, mais ce qui était fait, était fait et au final elle était vivante.

Lui risquait de ne plus l'être pour très longtemps.

« Nami ! »

Il s'égorgea la voix en tapant sur la porte aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait vivre. Il voulait vivre !

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Marco dans la maison qui se précipite pour lui ouvrir la porte. Il va être sauvé ! C'est bon ! Tout va bien se passer ! Il parlera avec Nami plus tard, il s'excusera de ne pas avoir essayé de la sauver, il attendra des excuses pour le fait qu'elle ne lui ait pas ouvert la porte.

Tout ira bien.

Soudainement, les griffes du monstre se plantèrent dans son cou, avant de lui arracher la tête et de la jeter au bas de la porte, toujours fermée.

* * *

Le bras à moitié tendu vers la poignée, Marco arrêta son geste alors que la tête d'un de ses meilleurs amis tombait au sol. Les yeux de Thatch se révulsent alors que le sang coule sous sa tête. La créature emporte le reste du corps, mais pour être franc, il ne le voit pas. Il a l'impression de ne voir que ce morceau de son ami.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Pourquoi est-ce que les choses se passent ainsi ?

Thatch ne méritait pas de mourir.

Thatch ne méritait pas de mourir.

Thatch ne méritait pas de mourir.

Attrapant l'arme que le vieil homme, Newgate, lui avait donnée quelques minutes plus tôt, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et pointa le pistolet droit sur le front de la rousse qui recula jusqu'à tomber au sol.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il serra les dents alors que les larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

« Pourquoi t'as pas bougé ? T'aurais pu le sauver, et t'as rien fais. »

Nami se contenta d'essayer de plaider sa cause, d'une voix douloureusement aigue, alors que ses propres larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Aucun de ses mots ne formait de phrases. Elle ne disait rien de cohérent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Qu'il ne ferait rien ? Il venait de la voir condamner un de ses plus proches amis, et elle espérait réellement qu'il ne ferait rien ? Qu'elle aille au diable, elle et son manque de réaction.

Il tira.

* * *

Zoro arriva dans le salon en entendant le coup de feu. Marco était debout, les deux bras le long du corps, le pistolet dans la main. Le corps de Nami était à ses pieds, allongé comme une poupée de chiffon. Le sang se mélangeant à ses cheveux roux, se répandant sur le sol dans une immense flaque.

Et Zoro eut envie de pleurer en voyant le crâne troué.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sa voix est vide, c'est difficile de parler, c'est difficile de former une phrase cohérente. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses se passent ainsi ? Non… Il faut qu'il se concentre, qu'il essaye de tenir le coup, encore juste un peu. Certains sont encore en vie. Il doit les protéger. Il doit protéger tous ceux qui restent. Même cet idiot de cuistot.

Marco tourne la tête vers lui, il a du sang et des larmes sur le visage. Ses yeux sont vides.

« Elle n'a pas supporté de voir Thatch… et… et… »

Thatch ? Les yeux de Zoro se portent sur la porte, et à son tour il remarque l'horreur. La tête posée sur le sol comme un paquet cadeau sous un sapin de noël.

« J'ai essayé de l'empêcher mais… »

Zoro commence à comprendre. Nami a du arracher l'arme de Marco en voyant ce que les monstres –ce que les wendigos – avaient fait à Thatch. Elle l'aimait tellement après tout.

« Elle ne voulait plus vivre. »

Il aurait aimé être là, lui dire que lui serait là pour l'aider, même s'ils ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement. Même s'ils avaient pas mal de différents. Il l'aurait fait s'il avait pu, il lui aurait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. A quel point lui-même n'avait plus envie de vivre depuis ce qu'il était arrivé à Luffy, à quel point le vide semblait tentant.

Il lui aurait dit que c'était dur mais qu'il fallait s'accrocher, qu'il fallait vivre. Car c'était la vie ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Car même lorsque tout semble être contre nous, il y a toujours un petit moment de bonheur.

« Elle s'est suicidée. »

Mais il ne pourra jamais rien lui dire.


	17. Chapitre 16

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que tout se passe bien de votre côté, que les examens, quels qu'ils soient, sont finis et que vous avez eu des bons résultats ! En attendant, nouveau chapitre et avant, réponses aux reviews :

Petit Coconuts : Hey ! Je suis actuellement en train de choisir ma robe, bien sûr que t'es dans les invités ! Il faut bien un peu d'ambiance! Sinon je crois que la mort de Nami t'as un peu chamboulé... Je comprend, c'est tout à fait logique... Et non, il n'y avait pas de scénario où elle mourrait de cette manière, j'avais juste envie (Mouhahahahahaha) ! Je trouvais ça un peu plus crédible au vu des personnalités de tout le monde ! (oui, tu as le droit de hair Marco si ça te chante, n'empêche que c'est lui le plus classe). Quant à Thatch... J'étais méga triste, je voulais pas le tuer, mais j'avais pas le choix ! Tu comprends ? PAS LE CHOIX ! Ouai Shanks toujours là pour découper quelques personnes ! D'ailleurs, si les licornes sont fan de heavy métal, on va bien s'entendre elles et moi ! Allez bonne lecture !

Laxiki : Hey ! Ouai en effet, Newgate était sympa, mais c'est pas en étant sympa qu'on reste en vie (que ton âme soit en paix vieil homme). Et ne t'inquiète pas, on retrouve Ace très vite (genre très très vite) ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ce retournement de situation machiavélique ! Et nan en effet, les animateurs n'ont plus beaucoup de boulot... Il reste si je compte bien Ace, Marco, Zoro, Robin... Et puis, tiens maintenant que j'y pense... Il reste encore _elle_ aussi après tout :D

* * *

« Huh ? »

Elle avait mal. Elle avait tellement mal. C'était comme si son corps entier était en feu, en train de se décomposer. Elle allait avoir du mal à bouger dans cet état. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle était. Rien de ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle n'était familier. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne. Juste un peu, juste un tout petit peu plus. Elle parlait avec son ami et puis... cette chose... non... Ce monstre l'avait attrapé et l'avait traînée jusqu'ici. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était cette chose ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait aussi mal ?

Baissant un peu les yeux, la jeune femme observa son corps, baignant dans une flaque de sang -le sien- au milieu d'une cage d'ascenseur. Oui... Elle avait chuté. Comment pouvait-elle être encore en vie après une telle chute ? Ça aurait du être impossible.

Non.

Il ne fallait pas penser comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Aussi vite que possible afin d'éviter de perdre trop de sang et de mourir d'une manière aussi stupide après avoir eu autant de chance. S'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se relever en douceur, la jeune sourit... Personne ne se débarrasserait de Boa Hancock aussi facilement…

* * *

Ace ne se sentait pas très bien... Pas bien du tout pour être franc, mais plutôt mourir que d'aller l'admettre, il avait un peu de dignité non de dieu. Tout son corps le brûlait, à cause du froid glacial certainement. Il avait mal au niveau de la mâchoire, et il était certain d'avoir perdu quelques dents -il faudrait vraiment qu'il complimente Zoro sur son crochet du droit, ce mec avait une force phénoménale !

Mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, très bizarre... Il était en train de se faire tirer dans la neige. Et ce type aux cheveux verts avait beau avoir de la force, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse tirer tous ses kilos (de muscles, bien évidemment) dans la neige, par ce froid. Papillonnant légèrement des paupières, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, pour faire face à son ravisseur qui n'arrêtait pas sa marche.

Ce n'était pas un homme.

C'était un monstre.

Sans rien dire, il retourna la tête de son côté, prétendant être encore évanoui, et regarda le chalet s'éloigner au loin, la respiration difficile. Il allait mourir. Il allait retrouver ses frères. Enfin. Non... Il ne voulait pas mourir... Pas maintenant. Que quelqu'un l'aide. Marco, Thatch, n'importe qui ! Il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Et une seule larme dévala sa joue.

* * *

Robin avait comprit au moment où elle avait vu Marco et Zoro revenir seuls dans la cave. Elle avait comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle avait baissé les yeux, fermé les paupières et ravalé sa salive. Nami avait été l'une de ses amies les plus proches, et désormais, elle était morte. Thatch avait été l'un de ses amis les plus proches, et désormais, il était mort. Ce vieil homme à la drôle de moustache l'avait sauvé dans les mines, et désormais, il était mort. Et Ace avait été un de ses amis les plus proches, et désormais, il était très certainement mort. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme avait rouvert les yeux.

Il fallait se concentrer, penser à autre chose. Lorsqu'elle sortirait d'ici, elle ferait son deuil. Pas avant. C'était trop dangereux. Beaucoup trop dangereux. Alors Robin avait regardé ses amis fermer la porte de la cave et n'avait rien dit. Parce que rien n'était à dire.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se barrer de là. On peut pas se contenter d'attendre ici, on est trop à découvert. »

Zoro n'allait pas bien, ça se voyait sur son visage. Et pourtant, sa voix était celle de quelqu'un de déterminé. Et d'un côté, il n'avait pas tord. Certes, elle avait réussi à prévenir les secours, mais ils n'arriveraient qu'au matin, et la nuit ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer. D'abord Hancock et Sanji, ensuite Thatch, Nami et Ace... A ce rythme, ils seraient tous morts avant que l'aube ne se lève. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

« Si on a pas la clé du téléphérique, ça ne sert à rien. »

Marco était dans un sale état également. Lui aussi venait de perdre deux personnes qu'il aimait après tout. Sa voix était éteinte, presque morte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il les lâche maintenant. Tout allait se jouer sur leur capacité, à eux trois, à survivre. Rien d'autre. Personne d'autre. Juste eux. Contre le reste du monde.

« -Tu sais où elle est ? La clé ?

-Ace la gardait toujours sur lui...

-Et si cette chose a Ace...

-Ça veut dire qu'on doit aller chercher la clé directement dans l'endroit où le wendigo habite. »

Les mines ? Non. Hors de question qu'elle remette un pied là-bas. Elle s'en était tiré uniquement parce que le vieil homme avait été là pour la protéger. Elle serait morte sinon. Retourner là-bas, c'était signer leur arrêt de mort, encore plus qu'en se contentant d'attendre le matin dans la cave.

« -Je ne veux pas aller dans les mines.

-Robin a raison... C'est une mauvaise idée. »

La jeune femme échangea un léger sourire avec le blond mais Zoro semblait déterminé, beaucoup trop. Quoi ? Ne tenait-il donc plus assez la vie ?

« Je vais y aller. Vous restez là. »

Elle avait vu le poing de Marco partir, et n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Peut-être que ça remettrait un peu les idées en place dans la tête de Zoro. Le coup avait résonné dans la cave avant que le silence ne retombe quelques secondes et que le blond lève la tête, le regard noir.

« T'es con où tu le fais exprès ? C'est quoi tu putain de problème ? Je viens de voir la tête d'un des mes meilleurs potes, détachée de son corps, sur le palier de la porte parce que cet espèce d'imbécile avait voulu aller chercher Ace tout seul ! Alors je vais te le dire une fois et une seule Zoro : plus jamais on ne se sépare. »

Robin hocha la tête avec conviction. Enfin quelqu'un qui semblai avoir un peu d'instinct de survie. Pendant les dernières heures, elle pensait que de tout le groupe, elle était la seule à en avoir. Mais non ! A croire que même dans cet enfer, les miracles étaient possibles. Ils pourraient donc rester calmement dans la cave pour les prochaines heures, sans bouger, sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent.

« Du coup, on y va avec toi. »

Robin soupira intérieurement, retirant tout ce qu'elle avait pensé plus tôt... Ils étaient tous aussi cons.

* * *

Zoro soupira, regardant la carte sans trop y penser. Robin avait refusé de le laisser guider le groupe de toute façon, comme quoi ils allaient se perdre sinon. Et dire qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient amis. Au final, elle se retrouvait juste à l'humilier. C'était vexant.

Mais au final, en quelques minutes, ils étaient de retour dans le sanatorium... Alors que lui avait mis plus d'une heure pour relier l'endroit au chalet... S'en était presque vexant. Enfin, il n'y avait pas à dire, les tunnels étaient quand même très pratiques. En revanche, la question se posait de savoir pourquoi ils étaient là ? Qui pouvait avoir l'idée de relier un hôpital psychiatrique avec un chalet de vacances ?

Ils étaient dans l'entrée. Donc maintenant, le plus simple serait de quitter le bâtiment et de rejoindre directement les mines, à l'endroit où Hancock avait été tué. Ce serait plus simple de passer par ici plutôt que d'essayer de rallier les chemins que Robin avait prit plus tôt. Ça leur faisait passer moins de temps en extérieur, et donc moins de temps à découvert.

Interrompant ses pensées, un grognement animal se fit entendre, poussant le petit groupe à se positionner en position défensive. Après quelques secondes, le museau d'un loup sortit de l'ombre pour se diriger vers le groupe. Zoro soupira, ce n'était pas un wengido...

« Stefan ? Viens mon grand ! »

Mais au lieu de venir lui dire bonjour à lui, le loup se dirigea vers Marco qui caressa quelques secondes l'animal, avant de lancer un regard amusé à Zoro. L'animal retourna rapidement de là d'où il venait, avant de rapporter une arme à feu dans sa gueule, qu'il déposa au pied du blond.

« Bon chien. »

Zoro haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand les chiens pouvaient-ils être dressés pour apporter des armes à des inconnus ? Ses amis ne semblèrent pas se poser la question et Marco attrapa l'arme pleine de bave avant de lui tendre.

« J'ai déjà celle que le vieux m'a passé. »

Oui. Celle avec laquelle Nami s'était tuée... Mieux valait ne pas penser à ça tout de suite. Le jeune homme soupira, acceptant l'arme, vérifiant le nombre de munition. Pas grand chose, mais mieux que rien.

Stefan se mis à nouveau à grogner.

Robin attrapa sa main et le tira sous une table, rapidement suivi par Marco qui leur fit signe de se taire.

Et moins d'une seconde plus tard, quatre wendigos rentraient dans le sanatorium, se battant les uns avec les autres jusqu'à s'arracher la tête. L'un d'entre eux sauta sur la table en dessous de laquelle le groupe se cacher et Zoro fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger. Dieu que la situation était stressante.

Pendant que les wendigos continuaient de se massacrer, celui au dessus d'eux sembla repérer le loup qui continuait de grogner. Du coin de l'œil, Zoro vit ses amis détourner le regard, mais lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder. Il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer.

Le monstre sauta sur le loup, le découpant en deux d'un seul coup de griffe, arrachant des cris stridents à l'animal qui continuèrent quelques secondes avant qu'enfin, ses souffrances ne s'achèvent. Le wendigo en avait profité pour aller dévorer la partie inférieure, l'enfournant dans sa bouche comme si ce n'était rien, la mâchant comme si les os étaient faits de sucre... L'autre moitié du loup disparue à son tour dans l'estomac du monstre.

Mais même après quelques très longues minutes, les wendigos ne semblaient pas décider à quitter la salle. Zoro soupira. Lorsqu'on lui avait parlé des monstres, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils soient aussi laids... Aussi forts. C'était totalement inimaginable. Si jamais ils venaient à se retrouver face à l'une de ses choses, jamais ils ne pourraient s'en sortir... Il aurait du écouter ses amis et rester dans la cave... C'était du suicide.

* * *

Robin était totalement paniquée. Jamais ils n'allaient s'en sortir si ça continuait comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, un plan n'importe quoi, juste une idée. Toujours cachée sous sa table, et essayant de bouger le moins possible, elle regarda les alentours, afin de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile. C'était la seule chose à faire.

En attendant le retour de Thatch et du vieil homme tout à l'heure, elle avait légèrement fouillé dans le sac que celui-ci avait laissé, découvrant un carnet qui traitait des wendigos et des manières de les battre... Enfin, la manière. Le feu. Elle savait que Zoro avait un briquet sur lui -pour fumer en cachette- mais une simple petite étincelle ne serait en aucun cas suffisante. Il fallait quelque chose de plus gros... De bien plus gros.

Et comme -cette fois- la chance semblait lui sourire, elle repéra quelques barils d'essence, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un coup de coude à Marco et elle lui désigna du regard l'objet de son attention, s'assurant qu'il comprenne. Le jeune homme hocha la tête et lança d'abord un caillou par là-bas, afin d'y attirer les monstres.

Il fit signe à ses amis de se boucher les oreilles.

Chargea son pistolet, visa, attendit que les cibles se soient assez rapprochées et tira.

L'explosion fut bien plus violente que prévue et Robin fut presque sûre de s'évanouir puisqu'au moment où elle rouvrit les yeux, ses deux amis la portait à bout de bras, déjà loin du sanatorium où les flammes continuaient de s'élever. Quelques pas plus tard, et ils étaient à l'entrée des mines. Bien. Plus qu'à trouver Ace dans tout ce dédale.

* * *

Le dit Ace retint un soupir de joie lorsque la créature, après un long chemin dans la neige et dans les mines, se décida enfin à l'abandonner, au détour d'un couloir.

« Bon... Comment je vais partir d'ici ? »

Il avait fait trop de chemin pour se souvenir exactement de là où le monstre était passé, et en plus, il risquait de revenir. Peut-être en trouvant un autre chemin. Non. Il risquait de s'enfoncer dans les mines et de se perdre encore plus. Peut-être que le mieux était de trouver une arme, mais vu le physique de la créature qui l'avait tiré jusqu'ici, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir ses chances... Que faire ?

« _Tu ne peux rien faire... Tu es coincé ici. Avec nous_. »

Tournant la tête, le jeune aux tâches de rousseurs ne put s'empêcher de tomber sur le sol en voyant deux corps, translucides, couverts de sang, avec le regard accusateur, totalement imaginés par son esprit. Car après tout... Ils étaient morts.

« Sabo ? Luffy ? »

Mais pas sûr que Ace comprenne ça...


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien, qu'il faut bon chez vous aussi et que vous passez une bonne semaine. J'ai un petit message pour vous dire que la partie avec Ace que vous allez lire en dessous est… Un peu étrange, ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre à écrire aussi mais voilà… Et aussi, le chapitre prochain sera très certainement le dernier (sans compter l'épilogue), donc tenez vous prêts. Mais avant le chapitre du jour, réponses aux reviews :

Petit Coconuts : Hey ! Je sais pas trop pour la date, on y réfléchi encore (histoire que tous les invités puissent venir tu comprends), mais t'inquiète pas, tu seras prévenue pour attendre le bifrost ! Au niveau des modifications entre le jeu et l'histoire, je pense que c'est nécessaire au vu des caractères des pirates… Ils ne sont pas le ados du jeu, et j'ai pas envie de les rendre trop OOC, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter ! Merci pour ta review !

Lawiki : Bonjour ! Oui Hancock sera un peu plus active que dans le jeu (sinon, ça me servait à rien de la garder en vie aussi longtemps), et ouai, elle va être super badass ! Au niveau des déterminations, bah on a Zoro qui veut la clé pour s'enfuir et Marco qui veut récupérer Ace donc ils ont intérêt à être déterminés ! Mais je t'avoue qu'intérieurement ils doivent être en train de mourir de trouille ! Je t'accompagne sauver Ace, sac à dos, corde, gourde : je suis prête ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce fameux passage, je ne savais pas trop comment le retranscrire à l'écrit… Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Les gars, c'est vous ? C'est vraiment vous ? »

Ace sourit de toutes ses dents aux deux formes devant lui. Les formes de ses frères. Des ses adorables petits frères. _Morts. Morts. MORTS_. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui avaient manqué ! Une seule année était passée mais Ace avait l'impression que ça faisait déjà une éternité. Alors quoi, ils étaient restés là, tous les deux, à attendre qu'il les trouve ? Ils l'avaient attendu, lui ! Et dire qu'il avait fallu faire tout ça pour qu'enfin, il puisse les retrouver. Il avait dû leur manquer, il espérait leur avoir manqué autant qu'ils lui avaient manqué à lui.

 _« Ils sont morts Ace. »_

C'est la voix de Marco. Mais Ace a beau regarder partout autour de lui, le blond n'est pas là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui dit ça, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ? Ses petits frères ne sont pas morts, ils sont juste là, devant lui. Immobiles. Cadavériques _. Morts_.

 _« Tu ne peux pas changer ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier Ace. »_

Et c'est au tour de Thatch. Ils ne peuvent pas juste le laisser profiter ? Ses adorables petits frères sont là, devant lui, après autant de temps à les chercher, à espérer leur retour, à rêver d'eux la nuit. Ils sont enfin là. Devant lui. Pour lui. Aujourd'hui. A jamais.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu plus tôt Ace ? »_

Sabo ? Ses lèvres bougent, mais le son résonne tout autour d'Ace, l'asphyxiant, le prenant au piège comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire lapin pris au piège. Pourquoi est-ce que Sabo lui parle comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ca y est, il est là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il ne faut pas penser au passé, ils ont tellement de temps à rattraper tous les trois.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas sauvé Ace ? »_

Luffy ? Pas lui aussi. Tous sauf lui. Son petit frère ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'en voulait jamais à personne. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à lui, pas maintenant. Puis qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Oui, il était totalement bourré le soir où l'accident était arrivé, mais ils étaient _vivants_ du coup… Non ?

 _« -On était là et tu nous as laissé mourir._

 _-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?_

 _-On t'attendait Ace._

 _-Tu aurais pu venir. _

_-Tu aurais dû venir. »_

Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils disent ça ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils étaient là. Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu savoir qu'ils étaient là ? Sérieusement ? Et puis, ils n'étaient pas _morts_. Ils n'étaient pas _morts_. Ils n'étaient pas _morts_. Si ?

 _« Tout ça c'est dans ta tête Ace. »_

La voix de Marco, à nouveau. Qu'il se taise lui aussi ! Qu'il crève ! Qu'il crève ! Où est-ce qu'il était lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui ? Lorsqu'il avait été tout seul ? Juste là. Il avait été là. A ses côtés. Tout le temps. Il l'avait soutenu. Qu'il crève ! Lui et tous les autres ! Il ne voulait pas de soutient ! Il n'en avait pas besoin !

Toutes les voix murmurent son nom, encore et encore, se rapprochent de lui, le prennent au piège. Il faut qu'il parte, vite ! Et laissez Luffy et Sabo ? _**ILS SONT MORTS**_ ! Non ! Il ne peut pas les laisser, ses petits frères ont besoin de lui ! Ses PeTiTs FrErEs…ToUs PeTiTs, Il DoIt S'eN oCcUpEr, PrEnDrE sOiN d'EuX…

« LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

Luffy hurle à son tour, pose les mains sur son front et commence à s'arracher la peau d'un visage avec une facilité déconcertante, hurlant de plus en plus fort, pleurant et Ace recule, tombe sur le sol, en voyant le sang gicler tout autour de lui. Non ! NoN ! N§N ! # §N !#§ù !

 _« Est-ce que c'était ce que tu voulais Ace ? »_

Yfful te Obas tnessiarapsid ne erdnec te erèirred xue, nu rum enagro'd tse siamroséd elbisiv. Non ! Il veut récupérer ses petits frères ! Qu'ils reviennent ! THEY HAVE TO COME BACK ! Ellos pueden ser felices ! Er verspricht, seine kleinen Brüder zu beschützen !

彼らはちょうど彼に戻る必要があります *

Une tête de porc apparait sur le mur, immense, menaçante et Ace se précipite pour la frapper, pour se défouler. Dans des hurlements de douleur, la tête tombe sur le sol, suivi par des intestins qui s'écroulent sur le sol dans une mare de sang qui grandit, qui grandit et qui s'approche d'Ace à une vitesse folle ! Il faut s'en aller ! Quitter cet endroit !

QuE qUeLq'Un LuI vIeNnE eN aIdE ! pItIé !

Pitié…

Pitié…

¤§#§%...

* * *

Marco ne se sentait pas bien. Mais ce n'était certainement rien par rapport à Robin. La jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps, elle qui avait tendance à être si forte semblait extrêmement fragile à cet instant. Son expédition dans les mines devait vraiment l'avoir traumatisé, sans parler de toutes les morts de la soirée. Normal qu'elle ne soit pas en forme.

Ils s'étaient enfoncés dans les mines, suivant un chemin déjà bien tracé, ce qui faciliterait très certainement le retour. A cause des monstres, ils avaient mis bien plus de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu pour le faire normalement, étant obligés de se cacher sans bouger.

« Ces monstres sont bien plus laids que je ne l'avais imaginé. »

Marco essaye de détendre l'ambiance tendue, mais rien n'y fais, ses amis ne lui répondent pas. Il ne sait même pas s'ils l'ont entendu. Peut-être ? Ce n'est pas important pour le moment, il faut retrouver Ace. Retrouver Ace au plus vite et fuir.

Continuant leur chemin, ils se retrouvent obligés de s'enfoncer dans un lac glacé et traversent au plus vite, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il peut y avoir sous leur pied, dans l'eau crasseuse. Marco ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'arrive pas à empêcher son esprit d'imaginer Ace, le corps déchiqueté, décapité comme Thatch. Il ne veut pas perdre tous ceux qu'il aime ce soir. Il ne veut pas. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il faut qu'il pense à autre chose. Qu'il essaye au moins… Bon. En essayant d'être logique, il se concentre sur les informations de vieux et de Robin. Luffy et Sabo sont tombés dans la mine, Sabo est très certainement mort sur le coup, là où Luffy doit avoir survécu et enterré son frère. Ce que Marco ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi la tête de Sabo trouvée par Robin n'était pas dans le reste de la tombe. Qui l'avait sorti ? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle retrouvé aucun reste de Luffy ?

Etait-il encore vivant ?

Non. Impossible.

 _« L'esprit du wengido se réveille lorsqu'un humain commet le cannibalisme. »_

Les paroles de Newgate reviennent dans la mémoire de Marco. Oui, c'est vrai. Il y a ça aussi à prendre à compte. Après tout, Luffy n'aurait pas pu survivre sans nourriture… _Et s'il s'était servi sur ce qu'il avait ?_

Marco secoue la tête, essayant de chasser cette étrange pensée.

Ca pourrait être possible. Il n'aurait eu qu'à déterrer Sabo, et qu'à croquer. Il aurait eu de la nourriture, il aurait survécu un peu plus longtemps et il serait devenu l'une de ses choses…

Non.

Non.

Impossible.

Un bruit sourd le tire de ses pensées et il observe Zoro ouvrir une porte blindée avec difficulté. Alors que la porte s'ouvre, du sang apparait à leur pied, accompagné par les têtes de Thatch et de Nami, ainsi que celle du vieil homme. Marco respire à fond. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne pas penser à ça. Comment ont-il eu la tête de Nami. Elle était dans le chalet. _Ils sont rentrés_.

Les amis ne se disent pas un mot et continuent à avancer, ne parlant pas non plus lorsque les corps décapités de leurs amis et de Newgate sont visibles à leur tour, pendus au dessus d'eux, tenant sur des crochets des mines.

Il ne faut pas penser.

Il leur faudra un psy plus tard.

« Non… Laissez-moi… Laissez-moi… »

Et Marco se précipite à l'endroit d'où provient la voix. C'est celle d'Ace. Il pousse une porte en bois et enfin, il voit son ami, recroquevillé sur lui-même, son dos appuyé sur l'une des parois de la grotte. Lorsqu'il lève la tête en l'entendant entrer, il a le visage en sang et en pleurs et il lui manque quelques dents… _Ce n'est pas l'œuvre des wendigos_ … Marco jette un léger regard à Zoro, ils s'expliqueront plus tard.

« Marco ? »

Le blond hoche la tête et s'approche de son ami, l'aidant à se relever alors qu'il observe les alentours comme s'il découvrait le monde pour la première fois. Robin et Zoro s'approchent à leur tour et leur font signe de se taire, alors que les hurlements des créatures résonnent dans la grotte. Ils passent quelques secondes dans le calme le plus absolu avant que Zoro prenne la parole.

« Ace… Est-ce que tu as la clé du téléphérique ? »

Ace hoche la tête, fouille quelques secondes dans sa combinaison avant de tendre la clé à Zoro qui soupire de soulagement. Robin baisse les yeux sur le sol, respire à son tour.

« Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici. »

Le petit groupe, désormais composé de quatre personnes, commence à faire le chemin inverse dans les mines, et Marco s'occupe de couvrir les yeux de son ami lorsque les différents morceaux de Thatch sont visibles. Il n'a pas à savoir ça pour le moment. Il est déjà bien trop brisé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au lac cependant, le blond ne se sent pas très bien. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Ca fait quelques temps qu'ils n'entendent plus les cris des créatures. Où est-ce qu'elles sont ? Il rentre à son tour dans l'eau glacée et se tourne pour aider Robin à descendre.

Le temps qu'il se retourne, une créature surgit depuis sous l'eau, devant Ace et Zoro et soulève son ami brun d'une seule main, les griffes autour de sa tête. Marco a envie d'hurler mais Robin lui couvre la bouche et l'empêche de bouger. Il ne peut qu'observer. Observer Zoro, aussi immobile que possible malgré ses tremblements. Il ne peut qu'observer Ace, moins d'un mètre à côté de son ami vert, soulevé par cette créature, sans qu'il ne semble se défendre.

« Luffy… »

La créature le jette sur son épaule et s'en va, laissant un minime instant à Marco pour voir sur le haut de son bras, un petit tatouage en forme de tête de mort. Plus d'une minute passe sans qu'aucun des trois amis ne bouge, Zoro certainement terrorisé –à un mètre près, c'était lui-, Robin dépitée, une main sur son bras, à l'endroit où le même tatouage que celui du monstre est encré dans sa peau, et Marco, totalement vide de toute émotion. Alors quoi ? Ils ont fait tout ça pour ça. Ace est foutu.

Ace est mort ?

C'est de _sa_ faute…

Oh seigneur…

* * *

Zoro se retourne, faisant fi de ses mains tremblantes et agrippe Marco et Robin pour qu'ils le suivent. Il faut quitter cette mine. Ils ont la clé, maintenant il faut partir. Vite. Vite. Les deux se laissent faire. Ils se font tirer pendant quelques instants, reprenant leurs esprits doucement. Les cris des créatures sont de plus en plus forts. De plus en plus près. De plus en plus nombreux.

Zoro court aussi vite que possible, ses amis à ses côtés et ne peux s'empêcher de sourire en retrouvant l'air frais, la neige et le ciel. Non. Il n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter. Il entend les créatures derrière lui. Il le sent, elle sont juste là, prêtes à le dévorer, lui et ses amis. Il traverse les bois, pendant ce qui lui semble être des kilomètres ! Merde, ils devraient déjà être arrivés au téléphérique maintenant ! Ils ne se sont quand même pas perdu.

C'est de _sa_ faute, à lui et à son sens de l'orientation…

L'un des monstres apparaît devant lui, le faisant tomber sur le sol enneigé, alors que Robin et Marco essayent de le tirer pour l'éloigner. La chose hurle à la mort, dévoilant ses dents acérées. Alors quoi ? Il va mourir ici ? Comme ça ? De cette manière ?

Et la chose s'écroule sur le sol, laissant apparaitre une jeune femme en sang qui ne patiente pas pour que Zoro reprenne ses esprits et qui matraque la créature de coup de barre de fer jusqu'à percer la peau, la tuant.

« Hancock ? »

* * *

Hancock sourit à son ami aux cheveux verts avant de saluer d'un signe de la tête Marco et Robin, qui ne semblent pas non plus être en bon état. Leurs yeux sont écarquillés. Quoi ? Ils la pensaient morte ? Sérieux ? Il en faut plus pour la tuer. Son propre regard se porte sur la créature à ses pieds, qui se vide de son sang. C'est fou la puissance de cette chose, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait besoin d'autant de coup pour la tuer.

Marco semble être le premier à reprendre ses esprits, alors que Zoro est toujours assis sur le sol, à la regarder comme si elle était le messie. Le blond lui explique qu'ils ont la clé du téléphérique, mais qu'en échappant aux wendigos –alors c'est comme ça que ces choses s'appellent- ils se sont perdus.

« Si on retourne au chalet, on pourra réussir à s'orienter. »

Va pour le chalet.

* * *

*Pour ceux qui se demandent, la première phrase est écrite à l'envers, et le reste c'est d'autres langues du coup en français ça donne ça : Luffy et Sabo disparaissent en cendre et derrière eux, un mur d'organe est désormais visible. Non ! Il veut récupérer ses petits frères ! Qu'ils reviennent ! Ils doivent revenir ! Ils peuvent être heureux ! Il promet de protéger ses petits frères ! Il faut juste qu'ils reviennent ! Google traduction est ton ami !


	19. Chapitre 18

Et… BONJOUR ! C'est le dernier chapitre de la fiction. Enfin… L'avant dernier. Le prochain sera l'épilogue. Enfin, le prologue, afin que les curieux puissent savoir comment tout à commencé – et parce que j'avais envie d'écrire un peu avec Luffy et Sabo. En attendant, chapitre de fin, une page se tourne, une autre commence et des gens meurent… Parce que c'est ce que les gens font.

Petit Coconuts : Hey ! J'ai pas osé inclure le lapin, y aurait eu un faux raccord :D Et ouai, ils sont totalement cons, mais que veux-tu ? Pour eux, attendre paisiblement ne semble pas être une option (et pourtant, pourtant, on était à ça de tout le monde qui survit) ! Nan plus d'exams, j'ai validé ma licence donc tout va bien (j'espère que toi aussi d'ailleurs !)… Ca aurait été génial d'inclure Google traduction est ton ami en mandarin, personne aurait capté, ça serait passé crème ! Bonne lecture

Guest : Hey ! Merci pour ta review, heureuse de savoir que tu avais aimé les chapitres jusque là. En effet, le dernier était un peu rushé, pour être franche, c'était la deuxième fois que je l'écrivais –ma première version a été perdue par un ordinateur stupide et égoïste- et donc j'étais un peu sur les nerfs et je voulais en finir avec ce chapitre. J'espère que tu vas préférer celui là !

Lawiki : Ah ! Je suis super heureuse que ce passage ait été malaisant pour toi ! C'était mon but ! Marco ? Un effort de compassion ? LOL. Ce mec est insensible à un point (en vrai, c'est faux, il le cache juste bien). Ouai Ace et Luffy… Que dire… C'est une longue histoire et je leur souhaite tous le bonheur du monde dans d'autres vies. Ouai l'arrivée d'Hancock c'était un petit cadeau pour toi, vu qu'apparemment, tu aimais bien « la bimbo guerrière » Bonne lecture

* * *

Plus ils avançaient, plus Marco savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il le sentait, au plus profond de lui. C'était une abominable crampe d'estomac. Mais en voyant ses amis si déterminés autour de lui, eh bien… Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Qu'au point où il en était, c'était la meilleure solution (pour être franc, il aurait préféré rester en position fœtal, ou monter dans un arbre en attendant les secours)

Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Hancock, elle semblait pas mal abimée mais elle aussi, déterminée à survivre. Rapidement, le jeune homme s'était demandé par quoi elle était passée avant de les retrouver, imaginant plusieurs possibilités, mais n'avait pas demandé à voix haute –ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, le bon moment. Marco ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait compter sur elle pour un potentiel plan de secours, où si son instinct de survie la pousserait à s'enfuir.

Robin tremblait légèrement à cause du froid mais son regard s'était vidé de toute émotion inutile. Elle pensait de manière calme, précise, rationnelle –comment penser de manière rationnelle en faisant face à des monstres décapitant leurs amis ?- Pour l'instant, elle semblait aller bien. Pas de raison apparente pour qu'elle craque si quelque chose venait à arriver ou s'ils se retrouvaient face aux monstres. Tant mieux.

Zoro, de manière surprenante, semblait être le plus abimé de ses amis. Il venait de retrouver Hancock, qu'il pensait morte, avait failli se faire tuer à quelques reprises, avait vu ses amis se faire tuer et s'était perdu dans la montagne, entrainant ses amis avec lui. Sans oublier tous les souvenirs que cette nuit devait ramener, les souvenirs de Luffy, des bons vieux jours. Il n'avait aucune idée de tous ce qui pouvait lui traverser l'esprit en ce moment, et honnêtement, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il n'était pas fiable en cas d'incident.

Et puis… Il y avait lui.

Qui venait de commettre un meurtre, qui avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, ses deux plus grandes raisons de vivre. Il était détruit de l'intérieur. Brisé. C'était quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais se réparer, peu importe combien de temps passerait, combien de thérapies il suivrait… Ca l'avait marqué à jamais. Dans la moindre parcelle de sa peau, à l'encre indélébile. Malgré ce qu'il venait de penser sur ses amis, celui en qui il fallait avoir le moins confiance… C'était bien lui.

* * *

Hancock se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le chalet, peu importe le nombre de créature qu'elle aurait à affronter. Elle vivrait. Pour elle. Pour Luffy. Surtout pour Luffy. Elle passerait le reste de sa vie à sourire, à connaître le bonheur, à profiter de chaque instant, pour honorer son ami. Pour vivre à sa place, lui raconter sur sa tombe à quel point la vie est belle (à quel point il lui manque).

Les minutes semblèrent interminables avant qu'enfin, le chalet apparaisse au bout du chemin. La jeune femme – et le reste du groupe- se dirigea du côté de la porte principale, afin de reprendre le chemin normal vers le téléphérique, lorsque les hurlements se firent entendre de plus en plus fortement, comme s'ils se rapprochaient à une vitesse folle, au moment opportun. Après des longues minutes d'observation, les prédateurs étaient près à s'élancer.

La chasse était ouverte.

Et ils étaient les proies.

La jeune femme se précipita à l'intérieur du chalet, laissant ses amis derrière elle fermer la porte. Ils rejoindraient l'entrée principale par l'intérieur, au moins, ça les cacherait un petit peu des regards des monstres. Ils avancèrent dans un silence brisé par leurs bruits de pas et leurs respirations erratiques jusqu'au hall d'entrée où Hancock se retrouva immobilisée par le bras de Zoro.

Il ne la regardait pas. Son regard était fixé sur le lustre, sur la créature qu'il y avait dessus et qui les regardait également, attendant le moindre mouvement pour sauter et profiter de son repas.

Les monstres étaient dans le chalet.

Ils étaient morts.

Marco et Robin étaient immobiles, de l'autre côté de l'escalier, semblant tous les deux réfléchir à un plan. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent quelque chose –et vite, parce qu'entre temps, deux autres monstres étaient entrés dans le chalet, rejoignant le hall.

Se battant entre eux.

Tournant le regard vers ses deux amis, elle remarqua de légers gestes de la main de Marco… De la langue des signes –depuis quand est-ce que ce mec connaissait la langue des signes ? Se concentrant pour déchiffrer, elle comprit. Ces choses craignent le feu. Elle doutait que le feu de la cheminée, qu'ils avaient allumé en arrivant, au début de la nuit, soit suffisant –surtout qu'il ne brûlait plus. Non. Il fallait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus puissant.

* * *

Le regard de Robin se figea sur l'interrupteur de l'entrée alors qu'une des créatures venaient de se faire projeter sur un tuyau, le cassant et libérant du gaz. Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Une idée mortelle. Il suffisait qu'ils se ratent un coup et ils mourraient tous dans l'agonie des flammes.

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, s'attirant l'attention de Zoro avant de lui désigner, du regard, l'ampoule derrière lui. Toujours sans un mot, elle attribua les rôles. Marco et Hancock, les plus en forme d'entre eux, se chargeraient de distraire les monstres, Zoro détruirait l'ampoule et Robin – une fois tout le monde sorti, appuierait sur l'interrupteur. La réaction en chaine provoquerait l'explosion du chalet et la destruction des monstres.

C'était une idée géniale.

En théorie.

La pratique par contre… Elle était moins sûre.

Et pour être franche, en voyant Marco s'élancer derrière un mur pour attirer l'attention des monstres –plus que deux, l'un venait de se faire décapiter- et permettre à Zoro de se rapprocher de l'ampoule, elle se disait même qu'en fait, c'était une sacrée idée de merde.

* * *

Zoro s'était déplacé dans la plus grande douceur vers l'ampoule, profitant de Marco qui courait partout de le hall, glissant entre les tables, sautant par-dessus les chaises, tournant autour des panneaux et passant aux dessus des balustrades. Ce mec était totalement taré. Mais avec deux monstres au cul, mieux valait l'être.

Il n'y avait pas plus agile que Marco, pas plus fort et rapide que lui. Zoro lui faisait confiance pour gérer les monstres.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que son ami était en train de se faire soulever du sol avec une facilité déconcertante, sa tête dans les griffes d'un Wengido, ses pieds dans les pattes de l'autre. Et ils tiraient, tiraient, tiraient, se moquant des cris de douleur de Marco, du sang qui se répandait lorsque finalement, les membres se déchirèrent, les os se séparèrent et les membranes lâchèrent.

Quoi ?

Marco était mort ?

Les deux parties du corps du blond tombèrent sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd alors que la poigne de Zoro sur l'ampoule se fit assez forte pour la briser.

Le bruit fut assez fort pour pousser les monstres à stopper leur repas et à se tourner vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Robin et Hancock essayaient de venir vers lui. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir.

Mais elles pouvaient vivre.

« DEGAGEZ ! »

Ce n'était pas un ordre, pas une requête. C'était une supplication. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant courir, en voyant Robin enclencher l'interrupteur alors que les griffes d'un des monstres se plantaient dans son cou. Il n'eut pas le temps de ressentir la douleur.

Et le chalet explosa.

* * *

Le soleil levant derrière lui, Smoker regardait, depuis son hélicoptère, le chalet des Gol brûler, comme un phare dans la nuit pour les guider et trouver les enfants. L'appel d'urgence datait de plusieurs heures déjà, mais à cause de la tempête et de la nuit, aucun renfort n'avait pu être envoyé. Il espérait vraiment, sincèrement, que tout le monde allait bien en bas… Après la tragédie qu'avaient connue Luffy et Sabo l'année dernière, il ne se pardonnerait pas de ne pas avoir pu protéger d'autres enfants sur son site.

Plissant les yeux, Smoker demanda à Tashigi de se rapprocher au plus près possible du sol. Il y avait quelque chose en bas, des formes humaines ? Oui ! Il y en avait… Combien ? Aucune idée. Mais ils étaient vivants, au moins quelques uns d'entre eux !

« On y va ! »

Il y avait des survivants !

* * *

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Smoker était de retour sur la montagne… Dans la montagne, pour fouiller les fameuses mines qui semblaient avoir traumatisé les survivantes. Elles parlaient toutes les deux de monstres vivants dans les cavernes, dans l'obscurité, attendant leur heure. Les médecins parlaient d'une hallucination collective due au froid et à la panique.

Et pourtant, Smoker était là. Rouge l'avait supplié, oubliant son égo, de trouver Ace, où qu'il soit. Cette pauvre femme avait déjà perdu deux de ses enfants, elle n'allait pas, en plus, devoir vivre à nouveau l'incertitude du sort de son dernier fils ! Smoker refusait de laisser une telle tragédie se produire à nouveau ! Il allait trouver Ace, qu'il soit en vie où déjà mort et il allait le ramener à ses parents. Il allait se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu sauver Luffy et Sabo.

Ses collègues se séparent un peu partout, fouillant la mine minutieusement, cherchant le moindre indice qui pouvait les mener au fils. Smoker continua son chemin, seul, à travers des petits chemins, respirant de moins en moins bien à cause de la profondeur. Plissant les yeux, il se baissa pour ramasser un petit objet qui attirait son attention. Il l'attrapa entre ses doigts, et l'examina…

Une dent ?

Relevant la tête, Smoker ne remarqua pas le petit papillon noir se poser à côté de lui. Non. Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose. Le corps d'un adolescent, pendu sur un crochet de mine qui lui traversait la gorge. Il reconnaissait ce visage, il reconnaissait ces vêtements… C'était l'un des adolescents qui avaient disparu, un de ceux dont personne n'avait de nouvelle… Sanji.

Oh seigneur ! Comment pourrait-il annoncer à ses parents que leur fils avait été retrouvé dans cet état ?

Sur instinct, et sur instinct seulement, Smoker sauta sur le côté, évitant un coup. Il se retourna rapidement et fit face au pire cauchemar qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Un des monstres. Exactement comme les enfants les avaient décrits. Mais plus étrange, celui-ci avait des vêtements… Ceux semblables à un costume de clown.

Ceux que portait Ace lorsqu'il avait disparu.

Mais lorsque le monstre s'élança vers Smoker, l'inspecteur de police n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup. Et, devant cette misère, le petit papillon noir s'envola.


	20. Chapitre 19

And here we are… Alors ça y est, c'est la fin de cette fiction ! Ce fut une longue aventure, faite d'embuches, d'épreuves, de cadavres, d'animateurs de vacances, et de sang ! Je suis heureuse d'y être arrivée, mais avant le dernier chapitre, le prologue et l'épilogue combiné ! Il était temps de rencontrer Luffy et Sabo et, d'enfin savoir ce qui leur était arrivé ! (Ah d'ailleurs je préviens tout de suite, y a un soupçon de yaoi à un moment du chapitre… Parce que j'aime beaucoup trop ça) Mais avant, réponses aux reviews :

Petit Coconuts : Yo !La mort de Marco (et celle de Zoro) était totalement imprévue. Ils étaient censés s'en sortir tous les quatre, puis je me suis dit que ça faisait trop longtemps que quelqu'un n'était pas mort donc bon… Mais sinon ouai, ça faisait des mois que j'imaginais la fin et c'est seulement en l'écrivant que je me suis dis « oh mais si je les tuais… » ! Tu as remarqué que l'idée était prise dans les reviews ! Ah ah ! J'étais tellement d'accord que je n'ais pas pu m'en empêcher ! Ouai le passage de la dent et de Smoker, je l'avais prévu dés que Sanji se faisait égorger ! J'avais hâte de l'écrire (mais ça aurait été drôle que ce soit un préservatif) ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite de tes études va bien se passer et que tu vas aimer la fin de l'histoire ! Gros bisous !

Lawiki : Hey ! La mort de Zoro devait être un truc cool ! C'était obligatoire ! Alors ouai, il s'est sacrifié ! Mais je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié ! Ca me fais franchement plaisir que tu ais pu découvrir le jeu grâce à ça ! Merci à toi pour tes reviews et j'espère que la fin sera à la hauteur !

* * *

Sabo soupirait alors que les deux idiots –autrement nommés Ace et Thatch- décuvaient tranquillement, en ronflant comme des éléphants, avachis de manière ridicule sur le bar. Les deux amis avaient bu bien plus que nécessaire et les effets s'en faisait grandement ressentir. Il aurait pu trouver ça attendrissant de les voir ainsi se reposer, après une soirée déchaînée. Cependant, car comme dans toutes les histoires il y a un mais, Sabo était plutôt énervé.

De toutes les personnes présentes dans le chalet, il n'y avait plus que lui dans le salon. Et donc, il ne restait plus que lui pour ramasser toutes les merdes que les deux amis avaient laissé éparpillées, et c'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment ennuyant de se retrouver à jeter toutes les bouteilles vides –et les mégots- à la poubelle. Sabo eut un sourire en reconnaissant une marque sur une des bouteilles que son frère avait vidé à même le goulot : une des préférées de leur père : il risquait de se faire défoncer quand il l'apprendrait.

Le blond s'assit sur le canapé, tirant sur une clope pas encore entièrement consumée. La baie vitrée offrait une vue sublime sur l'extérieur enneigé. Comme tous les ans, le petit groupe était revenu sur le chalet, dans la montagne personnelle de sa famille pour effectuer la fameuse virée hivernale. Mais cette année marquait un tournant : c'était la première fois qu'aucun parent n'était avec eux. Ils étaient seuls : « A eux la liberté ! » comme avait crié Luffy.

La lune éclairait les montagnes au loin et la neige tombait doucement sur le sol offrant un spectacle magnifique. Y avait rien à dire, Sabo pouvait passer toute sa nuit à regarder ces paysages. Mais un mouvement, une ombre, attira son attention.

« Hey les mecs, j'croyais qu'on avait la montagne juste pour nous ? »

Sabo fronça les sourcils, à part le ronflement de son frère mêlé à celui de Thatch, il n'avait aucune réponse. Forcément. Ça aurait été trop beau. Après un nouveau regard pour la baie vitrée, il se redirigea vers les deux ivrognes –qui l'auraient certainement tué s'ils l'avaient entendu les appeler ainsi. Cependant, un petit bout de papier retient son attention. Le prénom de son petit frère –Luffy- était écrit au dos de la carte, et Sabo reconnaissait sans peine l'écriture d'un de leur ami : Zoro.

Pas curieux naturellement, le blond pesta. Dès que ça concernait son petit frère, il était d'un naturel impulsif. Un grognement plus tard et il ouvrait la carte.

« Hey Lu', est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ? RDV à la chambre d'ami à deux heures. Zoro. »

Sabo grogna, connaissant les intentions que Zoro avait envers son petit frère. Il n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec ça, Zoro était un mec bien. Mais son intuition, son putain d'instinct, lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et comme pour confirmer cela, il vit Marco débouler des escaliers en trompe, l'apostrophant sans même prendre de ses nouvelles :

« Mec ! Où est Luffy ? »

L'attitude paniquée du blond inquiéta immédiatement Sabo. Les quelques fois où il avait vu Marco quitter son masque désinvolte, il s'était passé des merdes.

« -Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ces imbéciles veulent lui faire une blague. Une blague stupide. Tu sais où il est ?

-Zoro lui a donné rendez-vous dans la chambre d'ami. »

Les deux pestèrent. Bon, ça c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

* * *

Luffy soupira, totalement perdu dans le chalet. Dans son chalet. Et c'était certainement ça le pire, il était chez lui et il se perdait comme Zoro. Pour aller retrouver le dit Zoro d'ailleurs. Ca l'avait assez surprit d'avoir un mot de sa part : il était plus du genre à parler directement, sans tourner autour du pot. Mais bon, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient, puis comme ça, il en profiterait pour passer aux cuisines.

Le plus jeune de la bande se gratta l'épaule. Son tatouage le démangeait depuis quelques temps mais ses frères refusaient qu'il retourne voir Law, un truc comme quoi il n'était qu'un idiot et qu'il fallait qu'il reste loin de lui. Luffy grimpa un escalier, soupira en réalisant qu'il était dans la salle de bain, et sauta pour retourner un étage plus bas, se réceptionnant sans aucun problème.

Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il trouvait enfin la chambre d'ami. Un regard pour l'immense horloge –un cadeau d'Iwankov, sa grand-mère-, l'informa qu'il était pile dans les temps. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il ouvrait doucement la porte, afin de ne pas faire de bruit. Si Nami l'entendait, et qu'elle était en train de dormir, il risquait de se prendre une sacrée soufflante.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, plissant les yeux pour essayer de lutter contre l'obscurité ambiante de la chambre. Son sourire s'agrandit en reconnaissant la silhouette de Zoro, accoudé à l'armoire du fond.

« Hey ! C'est sympa d'être venu… »

Luffy lui sourit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

« J'avais aucune raison de refuser. Tu voulais parler ? »

Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui, curieux sur le sujet de conversation qu'il voulait aborder. Zoro n'était pas très bavard de base, alors pour qu'il demande lui-même de parler, c'est que ça devait être important. Remettant légèrement son chapeau de paille en place, il regarda son ami s'avancer vers lui, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« En fait, j'avais pas vraiment envie de parler. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Zoro le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa.

* * *

Sabo paniqua en secouant son frère dans tous les sens, l'insultant de tous les noms pour avoir trop bu et être dans un tel état. D'une décision commune, il avait laissé Marco se diriger vers la chambre d'ami pour avertir Luffy pendant que Sabo s'occupait de réveiller Ace et Thatch, afin d'obtenir un peu de soutient pour aller mettre une soufflante aux autres. Il faisait confiance à Marco, il considérait le gamin comme son meilleur ami, et ne laisserait pas quelque chose de mal lui arriver. A condition qu'il arrive à temps.

* * *

Les yeux écarquillés pendant deux secondes, le plus jeune de la bande arrêta de réfléchir alors que les bras de son ami l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Après un petit grognement, il se laissa aller et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son interlocuteur. Il sentit les lèvres de Zoro se fendre dans un sourire. Bon, eh bien, ce n'était pas du tout la soirée que Luffy avait prévu de passer, mais il s'en accoutumait plutôt bien.

C'était assez doux, assez chaud. Depuis sa séparation avec Law, des rumeurs sur eux courraient dans le groupe et dans les autres membres de leurs entourages sans que jamais aucun ne s'en préoccupe particulièrement. Mais quitte à sauter le pas, autant s'amuser légèrement.

Luffy fronça les sourcils en entendant du bruit venant de derrière son ami. Il se dégagea rapidement pour voir Hancock se levait de sous le lit, des larmes pleins les yeux, rapidement suivie par Robin alors que Nami et Sanji –tenant une caméra- sortaient de l'armoire. La jeune rousse se mordait la lèvre inférieure, semblant vraiment navrée.

« Nan… Vous avez pas osé ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Il se mordit la langue pour ravaler le sanglot qui lui venait alors qu'il entendait Zoro s'excuser, un truc comme quoi c'était pas ce qui était prévu. Qu'il pensait pas avoir une réponse positive. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. Luffy quitta la pièce, n'accordant pas un seul regard à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas se sentir encore plus ridicule que maintenant.

* * *

Marco trouva la chambre d'ami à l'instant où la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître Luffy qui tenait les deux côtés de son chapeau de paille empêchant n'importe qui de voir son visage. Il entendait malgré tout quelques sanglots mal dissimulés.

« Lu', est-ce que… »

Il essaya de le retenir, mais son ami se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule. Marco observa le plus jeune dévaler les escaliers en courant. Son regard se remplit de haine alors que Zoro sortait à son tour de la chambre.

« J'vais te buter. »

* * *

Sabo avait changé de plan et, au lieu de secouer son frère comme un prunier, il lui frappait la tête sur le comptoir à plusieurs reprises, s'attirant des grognements mécontents et quelques insultes. Le blond aurait pu continuer longtemps s'il n'avait pu une petite silhouette courir à l'extérieur. Bordel.

Avec un soupir désespéré, il attrapa sa veste et se mit à courir à son tour. Le froid glacial lui arracha la peau alors qu'il quittait le chalet à son tour, hurlant le prénom de son petit frère pour le faire ralentir. Et dire que le début de semaine avait pourtant bien commencé…

Au cours de sa course, Sabo eut l'occasion de mettre à l'épreuve ses années de vies dans la montagne. Les traces de pas, bien visibles dans la neige, lui permettaient de suivre son frère de près, malgré les troncs d'arbre couché sur le sol et les crevasses.

Il s'arrêta rapidement en voyant un jet des flammes jaillir, sur une colline à quelques mètres de lui. La silhouette qu'il avait vue précédemment lui revint en tête et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra : ils n'étaient pas seuls sur la montagne. Mais Luffy, lui, était seul. Il devait le retrouver au plus vite.

Un groupe de cerf lui bloqua rapidement la route mais il passa au travers, se moquant de sa propre sécurité : son petit frère était en danger, pas question de ne pas prendre des risques. Il tenait bien trop à lui pour ça.

Et enfin, comme pour mettre un terme à ces minutes d'angoisse, il arriva dans une petite clairière enneigée et vit son petit frère, adossé à un arbre. Sabo retira sa veste, se moquant de la morsure glacée, pour la poser sur les épaules de Luffy.

« J'suis tellement, tellement, tellement con. »

Il caressa le dos de son petit frère en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais intérieurement, Sabo bouillonnait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ça ? Il vengerait l'honneur de son petit frère, par tous les dieux existants, il jurait que les larmes qu'il voyait couler sur le visage de son frère ne resteraient pas impunies.

Un bruit se fit entendre à côté d'eux, attirant leur attention. Une forme animale se dessinait entre les arbres, différente de celle d'un loup, d'un cerf ou d'un ours. Plus grande, et avec un grognement plus rauque.

Doucement, Sabo se releva, entraînant son frère avec lui qui n'émit aucune protestation. La bête avança une patte et le blond se mit à courir, tirant son frère par le bras. Il avait peur. Il avait terriblement peur. Tout son sang se glaçait à la vue de cette créature. Et son instinct, encore invaincu jusque-là, lui indiquait qu'il fallait fuir. Alors il fuyait. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le bloque.

La falaise.

* * *

Luffy tira sur la manche de son frère en réalisant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avancer. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors qu'ils se tournaient pour faire face à la créature. Bien trop grande, bien trop puissante pour être normale. Son regard croisa celui de son frère : il semblait désolé. Pourquoi ? Après tout, c'était lui qui était sorti le premier. Ce qui arrivait en ce moment était uniquement de sa faute. Il était le seul responsable.

Il attrapa la main de Sabo et recula doucement au rythme des pas de la bête qui avançait vers eux. Luffy se mordit la lèvre en réalisant que la falaise, que la chute, était de plus en plus proche. Et il entraînait son frère là-dedans. Au fond, le véritable monstre, c'était lui.

Un cri échappa ses lèvres quand, en reculant encore, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Sabo tomba avec lui, réussissant à le tenir par le poignet tout en s'accrochant à une racine.

Le corps suspendu dans le vide, Luffy put voir des flammes apparaître en haut de la falaise et entendit la créature se mettre à hurler. Une main fut rapidement visible à quelques centimètres de celle de Sabo qui le regarda, les yeux plein d'effroi.

Luffy dégluti difficilement en comprenant la situation, son frère ne pourrait pas attraper la main qui voulait l'aider puisqu'il le maintenait lui, au-dessus du vide. S'il avait une main libre, Sabo pourrait remonter. Sabo pourrait vivre.

Luffy sourit à son frère.

Et lâcha prise.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

* * *

Le cri de Sabo résonna alors qu'il regardait l'endroit où le corps de son frère venait de chuter. Non. Non. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Non, Luffy était celui qui méritait le plus de vivre. Celui entre tous.

« Gamin, attrape ma main. »

Une voix rauque le sortit de ses pensées et son regard attrapa à nouveau la main tendue. A la force de son bras gauche, il se souleva et tendit l'autre main.

Mais la racine sur laquelle il s'appuyait céda.

Et il tomba à son tour, se fracturant la colonne sur les rochers quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les yeux de Luffy s'ouvrirent sur la grotte dans laquelle il venait de tomber. Il faisait froid, il faisait sombre. Il avait mal. Oh dieu qu'il avait mal. Partout. Dans tout le corps. Il ne sentait plus sa jambe droite tellement la douleur était atroce, elle était tordue d'une manière qui ne semblait pas être humainement possible. Et sa tête le brûlait, et son dos semblait se déchirer, et son ventre se tordait à cause du stress et de la faim.

Mais c'est sans aucun doute le corps sans vie de son frère gisant à côté de lui qui lui faisait le plus mal.

* * *

Bon… Eh bien voilà.

J'aimerai attribuer un immense merci à Petit Coconuts et à Lawiki pour leurs reviews hebdomadaires et leurs délires totalement étranges à base d'oreilles de lapin, de licorne, de tutu rose et de pleins d'autres choses qui ne vont pas du tout avec les personnages de One Piece (ce qui rend la chose encore plus drôle). Sans oublier tout les passages avec des animateurs de vacance (les jolies colonies de vacances ! Merci papa, merci maman). Bref, votre soutient m'a beaucoup motivé à écrire régulièrement ! Donc merci à vous !

Et je vous retrouverai peut-être bientôt !

C'était Just-One-Dream ! Bye !


End file.
